The Missing Link
by LilyMorolas
Summary: What happens when a secret gets out? What does Hermione have to do with it? Why does it feel like her life is in for a roller coaster of a ride? Not compliant with HBP and DH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I know that this story is a little different from what I usually do write. But I found it when I was doing some cleaning. **

**Anyways, This is kinda a mix of Hermione/Draco and Harry/Ginny pairings. But if you are a Ron fan I suggest that you do not read this, cause there is and probably be more Ron bashing. Sorry about that. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_ October 21st_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was always different. I have known this for as long as I could remember. Things would happen and I could never be able to explain it. My mother has always told me I was special, I didn't believe it until I was eleven. _

_When I was eleven everything changed. I was, No I am, a witch._

_Everything that I ever did up till that time that I found out was a lie. It meant nothing. I am and will probably always be smart. I also found it weird that while I was growing up I had a classical beauty that my family doesn't have. That's when I knew I was adopted. I accepted it for what it was and never questioned it. Why should I when I love the parents that I already have?_

_The only thing that I haven't really accepted was the fact that I have a tattoo underneath my right breast since I was born. When I was old enough to find out what it meant, I cried. _

_I cried because I found out that I am nothing more then a pureblood snob. I don't hate all of them, but my blood family is one of them. I found out that my family was the Zabini's. _

_My mother was the long daughter of the Zabini's. Her name was Tanya Maria Zabini. My father was Thorn David Craig. I found it quite odd that I was never found out or why the sorting hat never even considered me of going into the house of the Zabini's. Or why her name isn't even in the Zabini family tree. IT was because she did something that betrayed her family and was left estranged from the whole family, except her mother. My grandmother. _

_The story of the two is kinda like a Romeo and Juliet. Kinda sad actually. But anyways I don't really care. There not my family now. _

_How or what happened to me to have left the their side, I don't know. But I found out from papers that my blood mother and father left me what my name was. It was Maria Monique Elizabeth Zabini-Craig. That and a letter that I can't open until Christmas was left to me. That was then._

_The name I have always known, and will forever is the name I have now. My secret will die with me forever._

_ My name is Hermione Jane Granger._

Hermione placed down her pen and closed her diary. She then sighed. She didn't know why she felt compelled to write down her secrets. It was probably because she had gotten into a fight with Ron again.

Sure she was always getting into fights with him, but this time it was different. Ron had gotten pretty upset this time that he had called her a mudblood. He was so shocked that he had said that he immediately said he was sorry. But it was still hard.

She didn't see much of Harry or Ginny anymore cause they were always off doing god knows what. So she was left with herself. She really didn't mind, in fact, she found it better because she hated keeping secrets from her friends. And this was a secret she couldn't tell them. But oh god did she miss them.

"Granger!" A voice called from the other side of her door. "Granger, get your ass out here NOW!!"

Hermione shook her head and then placed her diary back in its original place. She then opened her door and walked into the common room that she and Malfoy shared. That was the only downsize of having become head girl, was Malfoy being head boy as well. She then walked over to the chair that sat across from him.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco lifted his head up from what he was writing and looked at her.

"I'm just wondering if I was going to be doing all the planning of the Hallowe'en ball?"

"I thought that we agreed that I was going to do Christmas and you Hallowe'en?" She said as she leaned back into the chair.

"We are." he replied simply.

Hermione then raised an elegant eyebrow. "Then why do you need me?"

"I don't. I just need you signiture." He said and passed her the paper with the plans.

She read what was on the paper, and then scribbled her name on the line provided. "Whatever." She mumbled as she got up and walked towards the portrait.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as he tucked the papers into a folder.

"To play." She smirked and winked at him before walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I will only put this once. I don not own Harry Potter or his world. That belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_October 25_

_The letter was different this time. That was the first thing that got my mind in a frenzy. The other things was that why would my father be writing to me, when he is nothing but a vegetable in the Azkaban prison? well this letter was from my mother. It started off with the usual How are you doing, I miss you blah blah crap. But I'm not trying to disrespect my mother in anyway, Its just that her letters are ALWAYS so mushie. _

_Anyways I thought that it was going to be the usual bullshit. But then a certain part of the letter caught my interest_

_"Honey, I also have some good news for you as well. I was looking though some of your father's paper work and I can to the one of your betrothal. Well, instead Of Pansy's name it was the one of your first. The one that we thought that die that horrible night. But as it is she is still alive. She is the same age as you, so please find her..."_

_I was so relieved when I read that. All because I don't have to marry Parkinson. But then again she did come when she got her letter and cried. She said somethings that I couldn't understand. It was annoying._

_But the difficult part is actually finding the girl. I guess that it can be a little easier cause she is the cousin of Zabini. So that makes it a whole lot better for me. Also this makes the marriage arrangement all the better, because of him. He is the only and best friend I have ever had. Weird huh?_

_Anyways he is here now helping me out. I will find my bride._

_Draco Malfoy_

"So you finished writing in that poor excuse of a journal?" Blaise said as he looked up from the magazine he was looking at.

Draco closed and put down the journal. "Are you going to help me or not Zabini?"

"I don't know if you really deserve my help." He smiled. "After all my dear cousin could be a fragile thing, and I wouldn't want you to hurt her."

Draco frowned at him. He then shook his head.

"And besides I don't like you attitude!" He added.

"Excuse me? My attitude?" Draco retorted.

"Yes your attitude. It's horrible. No wonder Hermione doesn't like living with you!"

"Why do you insist on calling Granger by her first name?" Draco asked the question that he already knew the answer to.

"Because unlike you and are other house mates, I believe in respect. And to add to that, she is nice to me." He added with a nod of his head.

Draco sighed. "Anyways, I guess if you don't want to help me you really want Crabbe or Goyle for family members." He smirked as he watched Blaise's horrified expression.

"Fine! What exactly do you need my help with?" He gave up cause he would rather not have those oafs as relatives. "BUT, I refuse to have sex with you!"

Draco's jaw dropped and Blaise continued. "Well we both know that I am the better looking one and that you have been harboring your feelings for me since we were little. But friends can only go so far."

Draco laughed. "I'm sure I can control myself, and my urges."

He thought about how they always joked around like that with each other. They were the only ones who could be like this with each other. If it had been anybody else, He would have hexed them into oblivion.

"Well here is what I was thinking.." Then they started to talk.

Some time later, Hermione walked into the common room to see them like that. She looked at both boys who were stilling sitting across from each other. There heads bent in conversation. She wondered if either of them would notice she was there, or how much Blaise and herself looked like each other. She always tried to avoid him because of their family resemblance, but it was getting harder to do it. He was always around Malfoy and that made it hard. She didn't want them to see the resemblance.

Blaise Zabini, her blood, her cousin. They looked a lot like each other. Though they would have to be standing beside each other for people to notice. Their had the exotic look, though his skin was more a brownish colour and hers a golden tan. They also both had the same shape eyes. It was sloped and heavy lidded to give them both the look of passion and getting out of bed look. The difference was his eyes were as blue as the sky, and hers a honey-chocolate colour. They both had the cupid bow mouth and the same nose. But that was were their similarities ended. His hair was as black as the night and fell in waves to end just above his collar. Hers was a deep maghony brown, that fell in curls to the middle of her back. He was also lean and muscular. He was definitely good looking.

Then there was the pain in her side, the thorn in her shoe, and the rip in her clothes. Draco Malfoy. Like Blaise he stood a good 5 feet over her 5"4 height. His looks were like Blaise's good looking and mysterious. But Malfoy's was more dangerous and rugged. His pale skin and small body, had become more muscular from qudditch and his skin had lost the sick look. She found him more attractive. She knew that she shouldn't be having these thoughts, but she couldn't help it.

She then shook her head to stop staring at the two of them. She then cleared her voice and watched as two pairs of eyes looked up at her.

"Malfoy." she said in a distasteful voice. She then soften her tone. "Blaise."

"Hermione!" Blaise said cheerfully, which earned a glare from Draco.

"What do you want Granger?" Malfoy said in an annoyed voice.

"Nothing, just letting you know that I was here."

"I would care, why?"

"You wouldn't." She retorted and walked up to her room.

Draco watched as she climbed up the couple of stairs that lead up to her room. Once he heard the door close he looked over at Blaise. He noticed that Blaise had a look of thought on his face.

"She's usually like that now. It's kinda weird." Draco said. "Earth to Blaise. You here me Blaise?"

"Huh? What?" Blaise said as he came out of thought. "She became hotter didn't she? I mean it makes you think what is underneath her clothes."

"Ok then."

"Well anyways I think that I am going to go to bed. Potions test tomorrow. Night." He said as he walked to the portrait.

Once Blaise was gone, Draco headed up to the bathroom. He opened up the door and found Hermione standing in front of the mirror in nothing but a towel. He didn't even notice when his eyes travelled down her body and back up. She was still wet from her shower or bath and the towel clinged to her curves.

Hermione knew that he was there, she just decided that she wasn't going to let it affect her. She then turned around and looked over at him. He was leaning against the door frame, with his arms across his chest.

"See anything that you like, Malfoy?" Her voice was husky.

Malfoy continued to say nothing and still said nothing as she started to walk towards him.

"What cat got your tongue? Nothing to say for once?" She smirked and stopped right in front of him and watched as his gaze fell to her chest. "I bet that you would like to get your hands on these wouldn't you?"

"What game are you trying to play, Granger?" His voice was husky as well, but it wasn't by choice.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. "I'm only trying to get by you."

Draco raised an eyebrow and then he didn't know what came over him. All it was was a flash of movement. One moment Hermione was standing in front of him, and the next she was pinned against the wall. One of his hands were holding her hands and arms above her head. The other was gripping the front of her towel. When he looked up at her eyes, he saw something that he never saw in her eyes. Lust. Confusion. And anger.

"Well Malfoy, you got me where you want me. What are you going to do now?"

Draco once again didn't respond. He just crushed his mouth against hers and heard her surrender.

Their mouths were moving and trying when Hermione licked his lips, he opened his mouth to allow her tongue to enter. Their tongues battled for dominance and his conquered by pushing both of theirs into her mouth. He heard her moan and a leg move up his leg.

He stopped and pulled his mouth away from hers. He then looked down at her. He then let go of her. "I'm sorry." And with that he walked away.

Hermione stared at the spot where he just was. She then smirked to herself and walked to her room.

* * *

**Well another chapter and another one will come. I know that Hermione is a little different and in the next couple of chapters we will find out why. And Harry, Ginny and Ron are in the story. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3- Part 1

_October 31- 4:30 p.m._

_Today was the day of the Hallowe'en ball. So many students were excited and happy. Today was also Samhain. It is known to be the most powerful day for the magic folk. And today was a day where Hogwarts was in totally chaos. _

Currently Hermione and Ginny were in a costume store trying to find the right costume for the party.

"Hermione I think that this one is the one!" Ginny exclaimed as she came out of her dressing room.

Hermione then turned her head from the current rack she was looking at and study what Ginny was wearing. She then smiled.

"Hmmm. Well it certain does look good on you. It complements your hair."

"I know! It is so hard to find ANYTHING that complements this hair!" Ginny said as she turned around to look at the back through the mirror. "And the back is just gorgeous."

The costume that Ginny had picked out was a dark green colour. It had a laced up back and the front dipped, which happened to show some of her ample cleavage. It was tight down to the waist then flowed out to her ankles. It was a renassiance type of dress. Ginny had fell in love with it at first sight.

Ginny looked in the mirror and looked at the reflection that showed Hermione. She noticed that something was different with her since the beginning of the school year. Hermione seemed a little distance. She thought that at first is was because of Harry and Her going out or Ron and Lavender. But it wasn't cause she still seemed her regular self and that freaked Ginny out a little. Another thing was that Ginny noticed over the years that she was also having some physical differences that nobody else seemed to noticed.

Sure it could be explained that every girl goes through those changes, cause it was called puberty. But Hermione's appearances seemed to grow more exotic. She asked Harry about this one time, but all he said was that Hermione seemed the same. She never did let it up.

Ginny decided that after the ball she was going to ask Hermione the question that she really wanted to ask. Until then she was going to leave things alone. With that thought she walked back into the change room to change back into her clothes.

Hermione still flipped through the racks and finally gave up all hope in finding a costume that would be right for her. She then started to walk to the back corner of the shop and started to look through the racks. Her eyes then caught on to a dress that she had once seen in a movie before. She took it from the racks and went to the change room beside Ginny's.

"Hermione?" Ginny called once she came out of hers with the costume she was getting in her hands. "Mione, where are you?"

"Right here Gin, in the change room." Her voice was a little muffled.

"OH. You found one then?"

Hermione then walked out to show Ginny the costume that she had found. "Yup and this one is definitely the one that I am going to get! So what do you think?"

"Wow!" Was all that Ginny said.

Hermione then gave a little squeal and flung herself around Ginny.

"Thanks Gin." she said as she walked back into the change room.

"For what?" Ginny asked confused as she waited.

"For being there." She then walked out of the room and linked arms with her and they both went to go purchase their items. "For being the best friend a girl can ask for. And a sister."

Ginny's eyes then began to water up. She always considered Hermione the sister she had never had and was just so happy that Hermione considered at a sister as well.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she stopped in front of Ginny.

"Nothing, just got something in my eye that's all." Ginny smiled and re-linked her arms with Hermione. "So what do you think Harry's going to go as this year?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe Voldemort. That would be funny!"

"Ya it would."Ginny laughed. "But hopefully not cause with my costume it will look like I am the human sacrifice."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Oh god that would be horrible. But at least you don't have to save the first and last dance for Malfoy!"

"Mione, he's not that bad anymore." Ginny sighed and looked at Hermione. she realized that it was a lost cause. "Well at least he's a good dancer. Or so I'm told."

Hermione once again shrugged. "And not that bad looking either."

"See it isn' that bad."

"Ya not that bad..." She trailed off as she thought of the steamy kiss that they shared in the bathroom the other night. She then shook her head. "Well I think that we should head back, so we can get ready."

"And eat." Ginny reminded Hermione.

"Yes and eat. Cause god knows that both our hairs are going to take forever!" Hermione grumbled a bit.

Ginny gave a laugh as they both headed back to the school.

While the girls was heading back to Hogwarts, Harry was currently sitting on a rock by the lake. He was staring at the horizon. Though some people walked by him, he gave no notice to them. He didn't care what they had to say or what they thought. He was lonely. Sure he had Ginny and he knew that he loved her with all his heart. And he knew that he couldn't live without her.

His thoughts then travelled to Ron. He didn't know what was wrong with Ron lately. Ron seemed to be more aggressive and cruel towards his friends. He didn't know why and wanted to know. For he didn't understand why he had called Hermione that the other day. He had talked to him that night and all he said was that he didn't know why he said that. Harry didn't believe him, but he let it go for now.

Harry's thoughts then came to land on Hermione. He loved her with his heart, not like Ginny, but like a sister. He found it weird at first. The feelings that he had for her, for it was so strong. But he watched over her and did notice the changes that Ginny noticed as well. He wanted to ask about them, but knew that the answer would be vague. So he found no point it asking about it and decided to continue looking out for her.

Voldemort. Was his enemy and now was a dead person of his past. He had defeated him during this summer and never had to worry about him hurting the people he cared about. So he didn't like to dwell on it. But the thing that he found more confusing was that Malfoy had helped him out. It wasn't like they were best friends or anything. It's just that they came more to an understanding.

"Hiya Harry." The voice said as it disrupted his thoughts.

Harry looked up and smiled. The girl in front of him had flaming red hair, with golden highlights that shined brightly in the sun. He didn't have to explain her body cause he knew every detail of it, but all he could say was it was perfect in every way to him. She reached to his chin and had green eyes that liked to sparkle with mischief.

"Hiya Gin." He said as he pulled her into his lap and tucked her head underneath his chin.

"What's wrong Hun?" Ginny asked as she breathed his scent in.

"Nothing now." He mumbled.

Ginny looked up into his green eyes and slowly brought her mouth to his for a soft kiss. She then pulled away.

"I got to go and meet Hermione." She said and got up.

"Why? Didn't you just get back here?"

"Ya, but we got to get ready for tonight. But gotta eat." She bent down and gave him another kiss. "And gotta look my best you know."

Harry nodded and watched as she walked away. He started to go back into his thoughts when he heard her call out to him again.

"Oh and Harry tonight meet me in the common room at 11:00. I got something special for ya." She winked and purposely swung her hips more then usual.

Harry sighed and gave a little chuckle as he thought about the upcoming events.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter is the actual ball. Oh and to make things clear Blaise and Hermione do not get together. Sorry if you got that impression in the last chapter. Blaise doesn't know that Hermione is family. It will be explained soon enough. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Chapter 3- Part 2**

_October 31 6:55_

_Draco stood down in t he great hall and waited for the head girl to come down so they could start the bloody dance already. It wasn't like he didn't like these school functions, it was more the fact that he hated having to stay afterwards and clean up the bloody mess. so it was really hard for him to think that he had to stay the whole night. But when he learned that he was head boy he learned with the position, came the responsibilities. So he looked at the door when he heard the time chime 7:00 and the doors to the great hall opened._

He watched as the first group of people came in and the music started. Everybody was dressed up in costumes and he couldn't even recognize most of the people that came in through the door. He then looked down at his costume and shrugged. He was dressed as an vampire, with his teeth charmed to look like the actual teeth. He wore tight black pants tucked into his black knee high boots. He also wore a white button shirt, with the top three undone to show some of his chest. He didn't wear a cape, because he thought that it was a little over rated. He slicked his hair back after he got out of the shower, so it wouldn't have that greasy look that he used to have when he was younger. He thought that it was alright and didn't care otherwise.

He looked down at his watch and saw that the time read 7:15.

"Where the hell is that girl?" he grumbled to himself.

"What are you mumbling about now?" A person came up to him dressed like Lord Voldemort.

Draco laughed. "Nice Zabini. Very nice. What made you decide to come as him?"

"I have no clue about what you could possibly be talking about." He huffed and scanned the crowd around him. He then looked back at Draco and saw that he wasn't going to buy it. He sighed. "To scare the first years of course. What would Hallowe'en be if there was no scare?"

"There probably wouldn't be any." He sighed and looked to see Harry and Ginny approach them. "And speaking of the scariest thing, here he comes."

Blaise looked where Draco was looking and watched as Harry and Ginny came up to them.

"Zabini, Malfoy." Harry spoked and watched as both Draco and Blaise nodded there head in reply.

"So what brings you guys here?" Blaise asked in a polite voice.

"Actually he came over to see where Hermione was." Ginny answered and scanned the room looking for her. "She was suppose to be here by now. But we can't seem to find her."

"Well she better be here soon." Draco mumbled and watched as three pairs of eyebrows lifted. "Where suppose to open the dance with a dance. And we can't officially do it until she gets here, and might I add she is 45 minutes late!"

"Well no need to get your panties up in a twist." Blaise said.

"Well she should have been here by now!" He looked around and decided to just wait for her slow ass to get here.

"Excuse me, If you would look behind you, you would realize that **she** has arrived!" a curt voice sounded behind Draco.

"Well its about bloody ti..." He said as he turned around and stopped talking to look at the form in front of him.

Hermione smirked. It was a smirk to rival his. She knew that she would get this type of reaction. Hell if she didn't then she would have guessed that Malfoy didn't like girls, but instead men. She watched as his eyes started at her air, which was a little more curlier then usually, but not to the point where it was bushy. No instead it fell nicely down to her mid back, and she messed it up slightly to give it that out of bed look. The dress its self was a one piece, but looked more like it should be a two piece. The top was a black corset, that made her chest look firm and inviting. It also had to pieces of fabric to make it stay up, one held firmly in place and the other a little off the shoulder to make it look sexier. It then narrowed down to the bottom part of the costume, which flowed out in a long, white skirt. She also had on flat white shoes, to match the skirt. She wore light make-up and knew that a lot of heads turned her way.

"Oh my God, Mione. It looked good at the store, but wow. Its even better now." Ginny said before Draco could even speak.

"Hermione, you look amazing." Harry said as he picked her up and twirled her around. He then placed a kiss on her forehead. "So this is what took you so damn long?"

"Harry." Hermione teased and lightly punched his shoulder. She then looked at Blaise and noticed his look upon his face. "So what do you think Blaise?"

Blaise walked to Hermione and pulled her into a embrace. It could be said that he was going to kiss her, but he was barely a breathe away from her. "I say that we skip this dance and go do some business!" He said in a husky voice, but then lost all seriousness when he wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione threw back her head and laughed. She then hugged him and whispered in his ear. "If I didn't know you any better then I do, I would say yes."

Then the four of them heard a cough. Their heads turned to look at Draco, who was still standing where he was, watching the whole thing in front of him. He didn't want to admit that watching Hermione and Blaise together made something inside of him want to punch him. But he felt it and didn't partically like it.

"I hate to break this up," He said as he pulled Hermione out of Blaise's arms and tugged her towards him. "But Granger and I have a dance to do."

He then all but dragged Hermione to where the teachers where waiting for them.

"You don't have to drag me Malfoy! I know how to walk!" Hermione hissed at him.

"Well I wouldn't have had to drag you if you weren't late!" He growled back to her.

When they reached the professors, Dumbledore nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to open up this dance by having the first dance with both the head girl and boy." Everybody clapped and parted a pathway for the two of them.

Hermione and Draco both walked down the pathway until they reached the middle of the dance floor. The music started off slow.

"I hope you know how to dance Granger." Malfoy whispered to her when he turned her to face him.

Hermione smiled up at him and placed one hand in his, the other on his shoulder. Then she started to follow his lead.

The music started off slow, so that it was a waltz. It then started to gradually pick up, so that they were doing more of a salsa. Their bodies were moving and didn't even notice the eyes that were upon them, staring at the chemistry they were creating. Hermione dance up to Draco, while Draco grabbed her waist and had her dip down with the last final beat of the song. They both stood in that position, while the crowd around them clapped and some cheered.

Hermione eventually brought herself up. She was breathing heavily and noticed that Malfoy was doing the same.

"Didn't know you could dance like that?" Draco asked as he let go of her.

She smiled and walked off to meet up with Harry, Ginny, and Blaise. Draco stood where he was left and watched her. He then frowned when Harry brought her up to the dance floor, and started dancing. He then slightly turned his head when Blaise lead Ginny out to the floor.

He had never meet anybody who could match him in dancing and that shook him up a little bit that the person who could was Granger. He didn't understand why she was always in his thoughts. He turned his head when somebody tapped his shoulder. He lightened up a bit when he saw Pansy standing there. He smirked.

"Draco, could we?" She asked.

"Sure." He said when he brought Pansy in for a dance.

Pansy sighed. "Thanks."

Draco frowned. "What for?"

"Still being there for me, even though we aren't to be married any more."

"Well Pans," Draco started.

She put a hand over his mouth. "I understand. It's ok." She then put her head on his chest.

Draco sighed and just to keep Pansy happy, danced another song with her.

* * *

It was sometime later in the night, when all the 4th years and younger had to leave. Somebody had spiked the punch and the music was more moving. The lights had become darker, to resemble a muggle club. Everybody was moving and everybody seemed to be lost in the music. Nobody cared what house you were in, or what blood type you were. They only cared that they got to dance with somebody. 

Hermione stood dancing with a sixth year Ravenclaw, when Draco had come up behind the Ravenclaw.

"Excuse me." He said simply and watched as the boy went with the next girl beside him.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Dance?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody seems to be a good dancer."

Hermione laughed and let her arms fall to her sides. She then walked up to Draco and lifted her arms to slide over his chest. She then linked it behind his head and brought herself closer to him, so that there bodies were as close as they could be.

Their bodies moved as one. They could feel the heat radiating off each other, the skin that started to dew with the healthy sweat. Their breathing eventually became labored and their pace quickened. They seemed to have found a way to plaster themselves even more together, though there was barely any room left as it was.

It was then that she looked up at his face and into his eyes. She could see the tension and the arousal in his eyes, and knew that hers mirrored the exact feelings. She couldn't say that she liked Malfoy, attracted to him maybe, but she couldn't say that she actually liked him. It was hard enough that his best friend was her brother and that was kind of the sibling rule. Never date their friend.

She then did something that was totally unexpected and she would have never thought to do in public. She tilted her head up and gave him a soft peck on the lips. She felt his shock and then she pulled away.

"Why?" He asked.

"I like to go on impulse." She smiled up at him. "Plus I like kissing you."

Draco frowned at her and pulled away from her. He then turned around and walked out of the great hall. Hermione then stayed when he left her and smiled to herself.

"He'll come around sooner or later." She mumbled.

"Who will?" Ginny asked as she came up beside her.

"Malfoy."

"Oh. Ya eventually." She laughed. "Heard somebody spiked the punch."

"Yup." She replied simply and winked at Ginny as she walked over to the table.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped. "You didn't?"

"Didn't what?" she asked innocently as she took a sip of the drink that she had already consumed to much of.

Ginny laughed. "You did."

"For Gods sake Hinny!" She said as she took another mouthful. "Wat did I do?"

"Hun. Your Drunk." Ginny said, while laughing, as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. "Come on. Were going to sit down."

Hermione swatted Ginny's arm away from her. "I can walk by myself. Thank you and I wasn't going to go sit down. In fact I think that I am drunk enough to tell you what I was going to tell you."

"So you admit that you are drunk?"

"Shh. I am not."

"Of course not." Ginny giggled. "Anyways. What is it your going to tell me?"

"Tell you?" Hermione thought for a bit, which was actually harder then it did look. She then giggled as she remembered what it was. "Oh ya. Gin?"

"Mione?" Ginny replied.

"Your my best friend and are like a sister to me." She took a sip from her glass. "But there is something that you don't know about."

"That you are attracted to Malfoy."

"Yes." Hermione then gasped. "NO thats not it."

"Then what is it?"

"See that guy over there." She pointed at Blaise.

Ginny looked at where Hermione was pointing at. Well trying to point at. When she saw it was Blaise she got confused. "Your pointing at Blaise right?"

"YES. He's my cousin." She took another sip and looked at Ginny's expression. "Now you must not tell ANYBODY. It's a secret."

"Hermione what are you talking about?"

"I think that I should wait until tomorrow to explain it to you. But promise me. Please!" Hermione basically begged.

"I won't. Not even to Harry and I will wait until tomorrow to ask. OK?" Ginny gave Hermione a hug.

"Thanks Gin." She hugged her back and then pulled away from her.

Hermione looked around the room. She was looking for a certain person and when she spotted him talking to Harry, she smiled. She smiled cause they got along. No they weren't the best of friends, but they didn't fight anymore and because of that she thought it was ok to pursue her goal. Seduce him.

"Well that may be so." Harry replied to something that Draco had said.

"I think that it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Don't know. Hi Mione." Harry smiled and hugged her.

"Hiya Harry." She said as she gave him an enthusiastic kiss. "You know that I love you."

"Ya I know." He smiled and gave her a hug. "But you already know that Ginny is the love of my life."

"Better be!" Hermione said seriously. She then turned her head and saw Draco staring at the two of them. She then got a thought in her head. "When does this thing end at?"

Draco looked at his watch. "In about 10 minutes."

"Good."

"Why's that Mione?" Harry asked.

"Because I think that your girlfriend, my best friend, wants to have sex with you." She laughed when Harry's face lit up.

"Oh ya? and where is my girlfriend?"

"I think she is by the punch. Did you hear that somebody spiked it?"

"Ya and I would say that you are throughly drunk." Harry said as he released her. He then went to the table in search of his girlfriend.

"I am NOT drunk HARRY POTTER!!" Hermione half yelled, half laughed after him.

"Sure your not." Draco whispered.

Hermione then whirled on him. "Your still here?"

"Ya, so?"

"Where's your friend, Blaise?"

"With some girl." Draco responded simply and was about to add on to it when a long dong could be heard, singling that the party was over. "And now it is time to clean up."

"I don't want to." Hermione said as she stood where she was with her hands on her hips.

"Well too bad." Draco said and walked away to make sure that everybody was leaving.

Hermione 's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that he had said that to her. Didn't he know that she was drunk? Probably did. She figured that he was put on this earth to make her life a living hell. How was she suppose to live with the bastard?

Draco then came back once everybody was gone. "Time to go."

"What about cleaning up?" Hermione said while stifling a yawn.

Draco then pulled out his wand. He whispered the spell and everything was set back into its original place. He then looked down at Hermione and noticed her smile.

"Thanks." She then leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Draco stood there in shock. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. He was just about to deepen the kiss, when Hermione went all laxed in his arms. He looked down at her and noticed she was asleep. He then bent down and lifted her up underneath her knees.

"Your not as light as you look, Granger." He mumbled and then began to walk towards there common room.

He stopped when he started to hear her mumble. He tried to understand the words that he was saying, but all he heard was gibberish. He then froze.

What Draco heard next was something he wished that he didn't. For Hermione groaned and snuggled closer to his body, as if she was looking for that comfort of another body.

"Hmmmm." She groaned and then began to mumble. "Draco...want."

Draco's eyes widened. He then went to ask her the next thing. "What do you want Hermione?"

"You." She mumbled before falling back into a deep sleep.

Draco then felt all his blood go down into the one place he wished that it wouldn't. He continued on walking and when he finally reached the portrait, he whispered the password. Once inside the room, he placed Hermione on the couch and conjured up a blanket to place over her. Once he was sure that she was comfortable, he went to his own room.

He then dropped onto his bed and sighed. "It's going to be a long night." He then willed himself to sleep, where he knew that a certain girl would be haunting his dreams.

* * *

**A/N- Ya another chapter, sorry it took so long. Enjoy, and please Review. Also I would like to add that I am sorry for the confusion. Hermione and Blaise are cousins. NOT siblings. Sorry if this in anyway has confused you. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- Not even going to lie to everybody, but I think I got my muse back for this story. I thought that I was going to give up on it, because to be honest I got major writers block for this story. **

But I am also going to say that I want to finish Irish Hearts before I get back into full swing with this story. But it is not forgotten. Thanks for your patience.

Enjoy.

Things are a little hot and heavy in this chapter. So if you are against I suggest that you turn away now.

* * *

_Nov. 4 _

_Dear Loving Journal, _

_It's been a couple of days since the whole school dance and party. I find it fun, and a little bit inconvenient for the whole thing to happen. Trying to find this cousin of mine is starting to get on my nerves. I don't want to find out on Christmas. Like seriously who would want to find out on Christmas that this "cousin" of mine is actually my cousin? Like come on!_

_Another reason being that it is hard to be in Draco's presence lately because of the whole thing. Not that I can really blame the guy. Finding out that you're "dead" betrothed is alive, and then finally coming to realization that the "bookworm Gryffindor Princess" is the one that you potentially has feelings for (the only one not realizing is Draco himself). And through the whole thing all I can think is that his life is FUCKED! _

_Kind of makes mine seem a little less messed up. But it is getting a little closer to the day when everyone in the wizarding world will find out the long lost Maria Monique Elizabeth Zabini-Craig. And hopefully, just hopefully I will find out before they do, cause won't that just be a right kick in the ass?!?_

_Forever Yours, _

_Blaise_

Something that you probably could never find Hermione Granger do is stare out the window in class. Not write out the whole lesson on the parchment paper in front of her. Not to listen to a single word coming out of the teachers mouth. Not to care about the lesson at all. No these were things that **the **Hermione Granger never would dream of doing.

Draco knew this because he was watching her from the back of the room. He found it odd that the bookworm would look outside the window with a smile, instead of listening to the ghost professor go on and on about some ogre king in the medieval times.

Draco found it odd period that lately his eyes would purposely roam over to Granger period. He noticed things that he wasn't suppose to notice. Things like would glow with mirth at something that she was happy about, or very passionate about. How she would subtly twist her hair around her finger when she was laughing or how her eyebrow would quirk when she was about to do something mischievous.

He sighed. He just noticed, and lately that's all he could do. Notice, watch. The whole thing making him seem like he was some sort of muggle stalker. Creepily looking at the object huffing and puffing after them. The whole thing made him think about that movie that Blaise and he snuck to watch. The one where a whole bunch of magical people and creatures were hovering over a ring. And the one where that disgusting creature (but oddly interesting creature of the whole movie) found the ring and started treating it like a person saying "My Precious" all weird. _Muggles and their weird sense of humor!_

He laughed to himself, and shook out of his thoughts. When he heard the tail end of professor Binns announce the assignment. "...and I except it to be a foot and a half about Basch the Ogre. It will also include a very detailed timeline. Make sure to include key dates. They can and probably include birth, death, marriages, and anything else you can possible find about him." He waited for the groans to stop. "This is all due in two weeks Friday. Remember **details**!"

Draco joined the groans for the extra work that would be dumped onto his lap, but knew that he would start on Monday. He then gave a soft groan when he heard a throaty laugh come from Granger.

He got up when he heard the bell ring signaling not only the end of class, but the day. He paused his packing when he saw Potter and Weasel leave ahead of Granger. He watched as she gave them a little wave, and pack her stuff away. It was then that he spoke.

"So you are you going to able to do the homework Granger?"

Hermione turned to him, and gave him a slow lazy smile. "Yup."

"You sure? You seemed to be in another place today."

"OH! You watching me, sugar?" She giggled as she sat on the desk behind her. Her smile brightening when she saw the little tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"Just noticed that you weren't as enthused as usual." He muttered as he leaned against the table.

"Awww. Worried about little old me? Aren't you just the sweetest thing?" She raised a finger to her lips. "What would that do to your reputation Malfoy?" She hopped off the table.

"Not that I care," Draco gulped as Hermione walked, no scratch that, stalked towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"It sure doesn't look like that. And I would really like for you to stop." Draco winced after he noticed that his voice sounded prissy.

"Stop doing what?" Hermione asked in a husky voice as she stopped right in front of him. She brought her hands to his chest and watched as they moved up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck. She then pressed her body to his. "Do I make you nervous Draco?"

"No." Draco responded while he struggled to get her body off of his. "Not at all."

"Really? Then why are you acting like a baby trying to get away?"

"I am not!" Draco's voice took on a higher pitch, making him blush.

Hermione laughed. "I can't believe the great Draco Malfoy is scared of little ole me." Hermione rose on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his. "It's actually quite funny."

"I'm not scared of you." Draco whispered back to her.

Draco then raised Hermione up onto the table and relished in the fact that she gave a small squeak. He then crashed his lips to hers, and felt her body mold into his.

He gave her bottom lip a tug and plunged his tongue into hers when she gave a gasp. He gave a groan when her tongue touched his and began to do a dance with his. He gave a small smirk when she started to push back his, fighting for dominance. He then made his hands roam down her back until he reached her bum, he then grabbed it and pulled it closer to his body. Shallowing her gasp when her core touched his.

He moved her lips from her mouth, trailing it across her cheek to her ear. He gave her lobe a nip and groaned again when she pushed her hips forward, causing her to rub against his erection. He trailed his lips again down her neck and bite down where her shoulder and neck junction.

Draco then couldn't help but move his hips against her now moving hips. He heard her groan as her hands came into his hair, and pulled his head back to her, her lips seeking his. He allowed her to make the move, and pressed his lips back to her for another searing kiss.

He moved his hands up her legs, and touched her now soaked panties. He smirked against her mouth and shoved the material from her heated core. He moved a finger up her slit and found her swollen clit. He gave it a pinch and felt as her body shivered.

"Who would have thought that the Hermione Granger would be wet for me?" Draco whispered in her ear. And the only response he got was a whimper.

Draco then continued to move his finger up and down her slit, and continued to make her whither against him. It was then that Granger moved her roving hand to his and along with her finger, she plunged into her heated core.

They both moved against their twined fingers, Hermione starting to make mewling sounds. Draco starting to breathe more harshly. Both fighting off the incoming orgasm that they both knew would be the best ones of their life's to date. Both becoming slightly more embarrassed at the fact that it would happen with clothes on, and fingers causing it to happen.

Hermione started to move more faster against hers and Malfoy's fingers. She then started to feel the tension in the very depths of her body start to rise. Draco started to move their fingers more faster, feeling her walls start to quiver against his own.

It was then that Draco moved his thumb to press against her swollen clit, that Hermione threw her head back and gave a scream. Followed closely by Draco giving his own grunt of pleasure.

Draco rested his head against Granger's heavily heaving form. He removed both their fingers from her core. He brought them to his lips and sucked off her juices, all the while looking into Granger's heavy lidded eyes. He gave a smile, but brief, smile.

"Who would have thought..." He let the sentence trailed off, both knowing what the other was thinking.

"Ya. Who would have thought." She gave a small giggle, and rested her forehead on his. "What happens now?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know either. I kind of like the whole 'I hate you' thing. It makes every encounter more exciting."

Draco looked up. "Kinky much?"

Hermione giggled again. "Isn't it? But come on you have to admit that it makes it a whole lot hotter and much, MUCH, more sexier."

Draco nodded. "That I will have to agree with. So lovers?" He stuck out his hand.

Hermione looked at the hand then back at Draco. "Under one condition."

"What?"

"That if either one of us were to find another person that they like, or if either one of us were to get a girl/boy friend, it ends. That is the only condition that I have."

"Agreed. Cause frankly Granger, I have a problem with sharing."

Hermione's eyebrow rose. "Really Malfoy."

Draco pulled Hermione again, flushed against his body. "Big problem."

Hermione pulled back and felt the blush stain her cheeks. "Well..umm..Okay. Thats the condition." She raised her hand to his.

He clasped her hands and shook it. "Great now your mine."

"I am not yours!" Hermione glared. "You do not own me!"

Draco grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He turned around and smiled, causing Granger to be slightly stunned. "Oh ya you are. You even shook on it. You belong to me."

"I agreed to sex." Hermione raised her voice. "Not on OWNERSHIP!"

Draco smirked. "That's what you think." He laughed as he walked away from the classroom, and heard a book fall to the ground near the door.

He thought only one thing as he made his way to find Blaise. _Definitely all mine._


	6. Chapter 5

_Nov. 18th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well things have been going good between Harry and I. I am so please with how the relationship is going. I think that after next year Harry will ask me to marry him. And boy oh boy do I hope he does. I am not saying this because of the fact that we started going out with each other. But the fact that I have been inconceivably in love with him since I was ten years old. I know that makes me sound like a love sick fool, but its true. _

_But the main topic right now is the fact that something is bothering Hermione. I don't know what and it is upsetting that she doesn't feel the need to tell me. I know that Harry and Ron are her best friends, but I feel different. I feel like she is my sister. We even got tattoos to prove it, and I guess that it didn't help that we did a blood ritual too. But that is a secret that the both of us will carry to the grave together. But despite all that I know that her appearance is changing. And it isn't because of puberty. It's a spell that is slowly losing it's affect. I asked professor Flitwick about it and he said that even if someone is under an appearance spell, it doesn't change much. It may change so things but not that much. _

_Now the whole reason why I think she is under one of those spells is because of her hair. Now this may seem mean, but nobody's hair that bushy goes the sleek overnight. Come on. I don't understand how I am the only one that noticed it. It was a BUSH for chrips sakes. _

_I think today I will ask her, because I can see each day that she is slowly losing sleep, and I'm worried. I love my Hermione._

_Always_

_Ginny Weasley_

Ginny said goodbye to Luna and walked over to Hermione. When she got up to her, she just stayed silent and fell into perfect rhythm with her. She nudged her, and waited for Hermione to look up from her shoes.

"So you going to tell me what's going on?" Ginny asked softly.

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione replied rather sharply.

It stung Ginny slightly. "I thought that I was your friend."

"You are Ginny."

"Really? Cause lately I feel more like the outcast in your life."

Hermione looked at her friend. "Ginny..."

Ginny held a hand. "No I got to get this out. I am not asking you to tell me everything in your life, but I can see something is bothering you. I want to know what, it's better to let it out instead of keeping it in. You can trust me Hermione."

"I know I can Ginny, its just...well..." Hermione sighed. "I'm scared."

Ginny wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. She pulled her in for a hug. "Hey baby, it's okay."

Hermione clutched onto Ginny, and let a couple of tears fall down her face. Ginny soothed and comforted Hermione by rubbing her back and whispers words of comfort into her ears. "Tell me."

Hermione pulled from the embrace and walked over to the nearby window sill. Ginny watched as Hermione fought with with her mind. It often made Ginny wonder what went on in her mind. After all it somethings had to go on in the brightest witch of the century. She gave a smile when Hermione turned to her.

"I think I like Malfoy." Hermione blushed when Ginny's face went into shock.

"YOU WHAT?!?" Ginny screamed.

Hermione's blush went deeper when students stopped to look at the two of them. "Will you keep it down!"

"Sorry I think that maybe it is coming as a shock that the head girl likes Malfoy." Ginny whispered rather harshly. "When did you come to realize this?"

"WhenIlethimfingermeaweekandahalfago." Hermione spoke fast.

"YOU LET HIM DO THAT??" Ginny yelled again.

"Will you please speak a little less," Hermione glared at the students that stopped, which sent them scurrying. "Loud."

"What the hell is going on Hermione. Your not yourself anymore, hell I don't even know who you are anymore." Ginny's voice dropped down. "I'm scared that I am losing you slowly."

"Ginny I couldn't tell you because I was scared of my own feelings. With everything that is going on in my life right now, that was something that made it even more complicated. I didn't know what to do, I still don't know what to do."

"Is the feelings mutual?"

"I don't think that they are. The attraction is there for sure, but I don't think that the feelings are mutual. He is thinking about a lot of things lately as well. And well I am thinking about a lot of things too." Hermione sighed in defeat. "I just don't know what to do anymore Gin. I really don't."

"Well for starters you can tell me from the beginning." Ginny gave Hermione a nudge. "I'm here for you Mione. Always."

"I know."

"So why don't you just tell me then."

"Well either then the whole I like Malfoy thing, I found a date of adoption thing in some papers this summer."

"So your adopted?"

Hermione nodded. "Ya. But my actual birth parents are, sorry were, wizards."

Ginny frowned. "So your actually not a muggleborn?"

"Yup."

"Did it say who your father and mother were?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to tell me?" Ginny asked getting a little agitated at the girl.

"Well my fathers name was Thorn David Craig."

"But they...." Ginny said looking a little bit uncomfortable.

"I know Ginny, I already looked it up. And my mother's name was Tanya Maria Zabini."

"That means that your related to Zabini in your year."

Hermione nodded. "Cousins actually. My mother would have been his aunt. But my mother ended up being disowned by the Zabini family. Except my mothers mom. I guess because it was her daughter she couldn't disown her."

"So does your grandmother still know you exist?" Ginny asked.

"I think she does. I heard Malfoy and Zabini talking about a month ago in the common about finding Blaise's lost cousin. So I am trying to not get really close to Zabini, partly cause up close you would be able to see the resemblance."

"AHA!" Ginny shouted as she stood up.

"What?!?"

"See I was the only one that noticed it. You think that Harry or Ron would be able to tell the difference?" Ginny rambled on. "But NO god forbid anything happened to you. I knew I was right, I absolutely knew it."

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione was looking at Ginny like she had sprouted a second head.

"Your appearances. I started noticing that your appearances were changing. Slightly at first. Like your skin tone went a little darker two summers ago."

"Ginny I tanned."

"And stayed tanned for two years?" Ginny snorted. "Not bloody likely. And your mouth and eyes last year changed too."

"huh?" Hermione was confused.

"Instead of your eyes being rounded and big, they started becoming more sloped and heavy lidded. " Ginny paused at the look on Hermione's face. "I know I thought that I was going crazy too. But its true, slowly you started to change and become beautiful. But their was one thing that blew my mind and made me realize that you had an appearance spell casted on you."

"And what was that?"

"Your bloody bush of a hair."

Hermione laughed. "I figured something was up after this summer, heck after I turned eighteen."

"Because of the hair." They both said in unison and laughed at the same time.

After they both calmed down, Ginny asked. "Will you be alright?"

Hermione sighed and thought about the everything that had happened. About how she just told her sister all the secrets in her life, and was still apart of her. She opened her palm and saw the faint scar that traveled across the middle of it. She smiled and thought about that night. She then turne to Ginny, and raised her palm. She watched as Ginny lifted hers. When they clasped their hands together, Hermione rested her forehead against Ginny's.

"As long as your their," Hermione paused. "I will be."

They both stayed like that for a little while. And they both thought the same thing.

_As long as your their._

* * *

_A/N- Here is another chapter, I was up at the cottage and I just got the story flowing again. So I got 2 and a half chapters done and the half chapter is almost finished. I am so damn happy about. :) _

**Enjoy**


	7. Chapter 6

_Dec. 1st_

_Dear Diary,_

_All in all diary, I have to say that their is something going on between Hermione and Draco. I know it may seem odd, but their is something going on. And as mean as this sounds diary. I hope it doesn't work out. Now before you get angry at me the reason why I am saying this is because Draco has a betrothal that he has to hold, and Hermione is a nice girl. Heck I would probably go after her if it wasn't for the fact that I am in love with the crazy blonde hair girl. But that is for another time. _

_The reason why I believe that there is something going on with the two of them is I saw Draco seeking out of Hermione's room one day. Yes I know I am not suppose to have the password for the head room, but what can I say. Draco loves me! But I came into the room and called for him, and noticed when Draco didn't come down the stairs (cause of course he wasn't in the common room), I went up the stairs to go into his room. I heard a noise and paused near the top of the stairs. I looked around the corner and saw Draco quietly come out of Hermione's room, and go quickly into his. _

_Now most people would think that this was normal. But not between Draco and Hermione it wasn't. Because just thinking about how they still fight in classrooms and in corridors. Makes people think that they still hate each other. But I know differently, and because of that I don't want either one of them to get hurt. _

_Until next time._

_Forever Yours_

_Blaise Zabini_

Draco was walking down the corridor, thinking about everything that has happened the last three months. Christmas was coming and the school was already decorated for the festivities. Draco smirked as he watched a poor first year girl was stuck underneath the mistletoe. He thought about going to save her, but stopped when a second year boy went to go save her instead.

So he continued down the hall to go to the great hall. He walked inside the hall and immediately heard her laughter. He turned his head to look at her, and watched as the realization that he was in the room came into her eyes. She smiled at him, but then turned to Potter and Weasley.

Draco walked to his place at the Slytherin table, and continued to watch her from his place. He watched as she easily put her arm around Potter's shoulders. How she easily put a hand on Wesley's arm. How she easily placed a kiss to the girl Wesley's cheek when she sat down.

"The food's already dead mate." He heard Blaise's voice come into his thoughts.

Draco shook his head and looked at his plate. He was obsessing, and his food looked like a massacre. He looked across the hall again and noticed that Hermione was watching him with concerned eyes. She tilted her head slightly towards the door, and got up from her seat. He watched as she said somethings to her friends, and walked towards the exit.

Now to the untrained eye, they would have just thought that the head girl flipped her hair. But to Draco he saw the hair flipping and the wink that promised him so much more. He wiped his hands with the napkin that was on his lap, and excused himself.

"Where you going Honey?" Blaise asked with a girly voice.

"None of your business, Zabini."

"Ohohoh. Now I'm scared and hurt." Blaise mocked a hurt face. "I thought that I was the only one of you, Drake."

Draco couldn't help the smile that graced his face. "Stuff it, Zabini."

Blaise's face sobered up. "Just be careful. I don't want either one of you getting hurt."

"Should I be asking how you even know about it?"

Blaise shook his head. "Nope. Cause I won't be telling."

"Glad to know I have a friend like you." Draco sighed. "I just don't know what to do about it anymore."

"Like I said be careful."

"I will, I mean I am being careful. It's just that I don't know anymore."

Blaise picked up a bun and slaughtered butter on it. "Well why you conflict with yourself, aren't you suppose to meeting up with her?"

"Shit!" Draco mumbled and ran out of the great hall.

Blaise bit a piece of the bun, and shook his head.

Young love.

********

Draco ran down the hallway, and sharply turned the corner. He then felt some sort of force drag him back and into the broom closet. He then felt himself shoved against the wall, and the door close behind him.

"What the..." He mumbled before feeling lips pushed against his owns. He wrapped his arms around the waist, and groaned as the woman's figure pushed against him.

"What took you so long?" Hermione whispered as she pulled away to lean across the other wall.

"Blaise stopped to talk to me." He went to her and puts his hands on either side of her head. "I think he knows about us, Granger."

Hermione was thankful that Malfoy couldn't see the blush that she knew was gracing her face. "What makes you think that Malfoy?"

"The way he was talking."

"Like?"

"Like he knows exactly what is going on. It's hard to explain. He just told me in the great hall to be careful." Draco bent his head to rest it on her shoulders. "I don't think he is jealous or anything. I think it has more to do with the fact that he thinks this will stop the whole engagement thing."

Hermione pushed him away. "What do you mean 'engagement'?"

"Meaning I am betrothed." Draco frowned. "What the hell is it too you? I am with only you aren't I?"

"But your ENGAGED!" Hermione took a deep breath. "And basically I am the other woman. I told you in the beginning that I REFUSE to be the other woman!"

"And you are Granger." Draco pulled a hand through his hair.

"Don't you EVER LISTEN??" Hermione bellowed.

"I AM!" Draco bellowed back.

"Obviously your not you dibshit! Cause if you were you would hear the words coming from my mouth!"

"I really don't see what the big deal is. I am only with you, I am not with the Zabini's cousin or anything. I AM keeping up with our agreement, Granger." He pulled her flush to him. He then attached his lips to her neck, and licking up to her ears. Smirking as he felt her involuntary shiver. "I am only with you."

Hermione moaned when he raised his hand to her breast, and started to knead it. She felt her nipples form hard peaks, and she pushed them to his chest. She raised a leg to rub against his. She then hooked one of legs to bring him even closer.

He felt her hands go all over him. In his hair, across his waist, up his back and cling to his shoulders. He felt her slowly move against him in a rhythm that they both wanted and needed. He moved his mouth to the corner of her lips, and gave a peck there. He then took her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. He bit slightly at the lip, and covered the gasp withhis mouth.

Hermione felt his hands move down her body to her bum. She jumped up into his arms when he lifted her and held her to the wall. She felt that once he was sure she would be held up he moved a hand to her soaked panties. She moaned when he ripped the garment from her body.

"You owe me another one." She gasped out when two fingers entered her warmth.

"Add it to the list of other underwear I know you." He whispered against her mouth.

"Oh I will." She said as she pushed his mouth back against hers for a open mouth kiss.

He continued the rhytm that she was making against his fingers. He smiled when her body started moving faster, and her hands got more frantic. He pulled his fingers out of her warmth, and felt as her hands moved to his belt. He felt her undo it, and push both his boxers and pants down. It was his turn to moan when he felt her small, soft hand grasp him.

She smiled against his mouth, and let him move his head to rest on her shoulder. She moved her hand slowly at first, making sure that her hand touched his whole shaft. Loving the feel of his rock member being that way because of her. Loving the fact that she was the one to make him like this.

Draco took her hand and brought it above her head. He felt her other hand bring him into her heat, then as she brought that hand to grasp his shoulders.

They both shuddered at the intimate contact, and then both moans intwined each other as Draco pulled out of her slowly. Only to shove harder, deeper back into her. He set the pace, and rotated his hips, to give not only her pleasure but himself.

It was a time when neither of them thought about the their friends. When neither of them thought about the other students. It was a time when neither the teachers, school or each others problems got in the way. It was a time when they could let go of everything else in their worlds.

"Faster Draco." Hermione arched her hips. "Faster."

Draco went faster, feeling the sweat drip down his back. he could feel her inner walls start to shudder. Could feel her meet his thrusts for thrust. He could just feel. It wasn't until he could feel his own start that he reached a hand in between then, and slightly pinched her swollen member.

Hermione felt all the sensations in her body exploded at that one more. She threw her head to his shoulder and bit his neck so that the people she knew outside would hear the scream that she would emit from her mouth. She felt Malfoy's own body shuddered as he realized himself into her. She whispered a contraceptive spell, and allowed her heart to slow down.

When Hermione felt that she was some what stable as unhooked her legs from his waist and leaned against the wall. She smiled as his head came to rest against hers. She moved the piece of hair that was stuck to his cheek.

"You need to work out more, Malfoy." She tucked the piece of hair behind his ear. "Or at least get a hair cut."

"I happen to be in great shape Granger." He huffed out. "And you like my hair the way it is."

"I guess your right." Hermione sighed. "But you shouldn't be sweating this much."

"Neither should you."

They both broke out laughing.

"I love make up sex." Draco sighed.

"Then I guess we should try having regular sex huh?"

He chuckled. "I guess we should."

Hermione went quiet. "Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"

"I didn't think relevant." Draco shrugged. "And besides even though I am, I have still yet to find her."

"What?"

"I got a letter from my mother a couple of months ago. And we thought that the original betrothal was voided because, once again, we thought that the girl was dead. But it turns up that betrothal is still intact and she is very much alive." Draco paused to pull up his pants. "So Blaise and I are trying to think who would look most like him."

Hermione paused her hand trying to fix her hair. "Why?"

Draco did the buckle of his pants, and ran a hand through his hair. "Because my betrothal is his cousin."

"I see." Hermione said in a sad voice.

Draco took her in his arms, and ran a hand down her hair. "I don't know who she is Granger. So until I find her, I belong to you and you, me."

Hermione put her head on his chest. She thought about how mad she had gotten at the fact that he was engaged. And now she didn't know how she felt because he was engaged to her. She fought with the conflicting emotions going on in her head and heart. Hating herself for being this involved, and hating herself for how much this man made her feel.

She felt his finger push her chin up. She looked in the dark to where his eyes would be, thanking again that it was dark in the room.

"It's going to be alright." He gave her a soft kiss. "We'll talk about it later. We still have a class left."

Hermione snapped put of her confusion. "Oh god! Potions!" She rubbed her hands through her hair to try and make it more presentable. She then ran her hands down her clothes to straighten them. She looked out of the corner of her eyes when Malfoy opened to the door to make sure it was clear. She paused when she felt the cool air go up her legs.

She grabbed onto the back of Malfoy's shirt. "Malfoy I have to go back to the head rooms."

"What?" Draco looked at her with wide eyes. "You won't have enough time. You look great."

She watched as he walked out into the corridor, and then pulled her out from behind them. He then walked in the direction towards the dungeons. He stopped and looked behind them. He saw Granger still standing by the closet with her arms holding her skirts down.

"Come on Granger. Lets go." He walked back to her and started to drag her with him. He laughed when he felt the resistance. "If you don't start walking I will carry you."

Hermione blushed and looked around her. She then whispered to Malfoy. "You can't."

"Why?"

"Cause you ripped my panties." Her blush deepened even more when Draco laughed. "It's not funny Malfoy!"

"Oh sure it is." He then bent his head to whisper in her ear. "And while were in Potions, I will be the only one to know that you are wearing nothing underneath. Hell maybe I will ask Snape to put us together."

"You wouldn't dare?" Hermione gasped at the thought of Malfoy sitting beside her all class. She wouldn't be able to get any work done.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't I?"

"But...I...Dammit!" Hermione huffed and stalked past the smirking Draco.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after her.

"To class. I'm already late as it is." She continued walking down the hall, and thought about all the tortuous things that Malfoy would do to her in class. She turned to see him slowly walking behind her, carrying her bag. She walked back to him and grab the bag. She glared up at him. "And if you think that I will just let you do whatever you want, you got another thing coming."

She turned to leave a slightly shocked Malfoy, and a smile that he couldn't see. If she was his supposed 'Betroth' then he would have to prove everything he got. Cause their was no way in hell that she was going to let him do whatever he wanted, when he wanted. No he would have to work for it.

She turned her smile to him when he linked his hand with hers. She looked up and saw the look that would be branded in her mind. The look and smile that said just a little bit longer.

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and thought it too.

Just a little longer.

* * *

**A/N- So there was a fight, and really who doesn't like the hot make-up sex? lol. But the net chapter is coming up and I think, so far, was the funniest to write. Until next time.**

**Enjoy**


	8. Chapter 7

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been an interesting couple of months journal. But let me say this first, it feels weird having to write in a diary. Sorry, Journal. I refuse to call you by some girly name. That's how I feel and that's what I am going to stick too. Now as I was saying it feels weird and the only reason I am writing in you is Ginny so eloquently told me that it would be good for me to write my 'feelings' down. Like I really need to write down my feelings. I am a man, and I don't need to have feelings. Hell Ginny has enough feelings for the two of us. But all in all I get what she means. I do need to write them down because ever since the downfall of Voldemort, I have been lost._

_Not lost in the fact that I don't know where I am, but lost in who I am. I know this may sound weird, and I don't blame anybody for this. But my whole life I have been obsessed and determined to beat that guy and now that I have...Well I don't know what to do anymore. Like really what do I do? So while everything has been going great, I still feel lost._

_Ginny has been great though. I honestly can't think of anybody else I rather be with, and the holidays start tomorrow. I will be going with Ginny and Ron back to the Burrow. I know that I will have a blast. Even though Hermione won't be coming with us. I tried to ask Ginny why, but she told me it was none of my business. And that I should just leave her alone. I know that those two are like sisters, but aren't I Hermione's best friend? She can tell me anything._

_But I will wait. Partly cause I want her to be the one to tell me, and partly because I love her. And because of that I will wait until she tells me. Good or bad, my feelings will never change._

_Until Next Time_

_Harry J. Potter_

_8:45 p.m._

Both Draco and Blaise turned as the portrait door slammed closed. They watched as the head girl threw her bag across the room, and kick her shoes off. One landing on a table, and the other landing in the blazing fireplace. They then watched as she mumbled and ripped of her winter cloak. She then let it rolled it up in a ball, and threw it on the windowsill. She stormed across the room, still oblivious to the two men. She stomped up the stairs, and they jumped when her door slammed with a resounding sound. They then heard as she screamed and said something about men in general.

They listened as they heard silence, they then heard another slam and water turning on.

"Quite a temper." Blaise broke the silence.

"You have no idea." Draco rested back in the chair. "She has been a little tense lately."

"Just a little, Drake?" Blaise looked at him with questioning in his eyes.

"Okay, more then a little. The other night for example, she left scratch marks down my back. I didn't mind or notice at the time, because it was pretty rough." Draco smiled at the thought, and felt himself get hard at the memory. He shook his head. "I think that it has to do with Potter and Weasley. Not the girl Weasley though."

"Why not Ginny?" Blaise asked putting a arm on the back of the couch.

"Should I even ask why you called the girl by her first name?"

"Easier to tell who is whom in Hermione's life. Instead of saying Weasley."

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "Makes sense. but anyways it isn't about Ginny because she is up here every friday till the early mornings."

"Do you know about what?"

"Not a clue, because Granger or Ginny usually puts a silencing spell on the room. So they are doing something."

"Well maybe they are doing what the male muggles think." Blaise grinned wickedly. "Having pillows fights."

"What's so damn special about a pillow fight? And why would it get male muggles excited?"

Blaise motioned to Draco to move his head closer. "It's reported that they wear nothing but lingerie and smack each other with pillows. And just think when they hit each other, things go bouncing."

Draco looked at Blaise with a look of bewilderment. "And you actually think this happens?"

"Sure. Why would the muggleborn males of this school lie to me?" Blaise said with a innocent look on his face.

"Your fucked." Draco stated.

"I am not."

"Yes you are, they don't do that."

"Oh and how would you know? Hmm?" Blaise countered. "Have you ever been to one?"

"No.."

Blaise cut him off. "So there you go, you don't know."

"Like I said your fucked."

"I know that I am not 'fucked' as you so nicely put it, I know I am right." Blaise said with a huff.

Draco was about to respond, but stop himself short when he saw Hermione come running down the stairs. He looked at his watch and noticed it was about time for her and Ginny to meet up for their weekly 'pillow fight'. He felt his mouth go dry when she bent down to put on the shoes that were in her hands.

"And where do you think you are going dressed like that?" Draco questioned as he walked to stand behind her.

He watched as she straightened and turned to look at him. He felt his blood flow a little faster, and his body get a lot hotter. She chosen to wear muggle jeans that were skin tight, and hung low on her hips. He looked at her feet and noticed she was wearing knee high black stiletto boots. He lifted his head to look at her top. It was a knitted off the shoulder sweater. Now normally he thought that anything knitted was unattractive, and for old people. But the dark pink made the figure he knew underneath more pronounce, and her breasts bigger.

"Why are your breasts bigger?"

Hermione whipped her head up. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." Draco then pointed to her face. "And what did you do to your hair? and your face?"

"It's called a push up bra Malfoy." Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "And I decided to make my hair a little messy by putting mousse and using a blow dryer. And so what if I put make-up on Malfoy? Your not the boss of me, nor will you ever be!" She huffed and grabbed her cloak that we bundled on the floor. "And I decided that maybe for once I wanted to dress nicely, and of course like you and everybody else out there, forget that I am in fact a girl. And like a girl I do like to every once and a while get dolled up."

"But you still didn't tell dear Draco where your going." Blaise spoke up as he placed a arm on Draco's shoulders.

"Well Blaise, if you must know I am going out with Ginny and some other seven years to Hogsmede for a little christmas party." She paused at the knock on the portrait. "And you too aren't invited." With that she turned and walked out of the portrait hole.

"Feisty one!" Blaise exclaimed.

Draco nodded. "I say."

"Going to anything about your lover?" Blaise asked as he went back to sit on the sofa.

"Not a thing." Draco looked at Blaise's face of disbelief. "Well not until later."

"Around what time?"

"You coming?"

Blaise looked at the clock, and then looked at Draco. "Anything pass two and I will have to say no."

"But..."

Blaise smiled, and watched as Draco mirrored his own. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

**********

_12:33 a.m._

Hermione laughed as Ron made a face of disgust and McLaggen looked like his was going to puke. She watched as the two of them quickly touched their lips together and just as quickly, pulled away. Her along with Ginny, Harry, Neville, Lavender, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and the Patil twins all laughed. Hermione looked around the group that occupied a corner of the Hog Head pub. She thought about how much fun she was having. And how very drunk she was.

"It's your turn Mione." Ron said as he took a shot of the firewhiskey, partly to get more drunk. And to get the image of kissing McLaggen out of his mind.

"And what dear Ronald will you make me do?" She gave a lazy smile.

Ron seriously thought about what he should make her do. He then smiled. "Since you made me kiss the ass over there..."

"And kissing you was so enjoyable." McLaggen muttered into his glass.

Ron shoved his a little, which caused McLaggen to spill his drink on himself. "Shut it!" He turned back to Hermione. "Now as I was saying. Since you made me kiss McLaggen over there, I dare you, no I insist that you make out of Lav."

"Okay." Hermione simply said and took a shot of the firewhiskey, not even feeling the burn that slide down her throat anymore. She then turned to make out with Lavender, but stopped when she noticed that Lavender was passed out in her chair. "'fraid your going to have to pick someone else Ron."

"Now Mione, a dare is a dare. And I told you you have to make out with my girlfriend!"

"I would gladly fulfill your fantasy and probably most of the guys at this table." Hermione then waved a hand over Lavender. "But as you can see, she is currently passed out."

Ron looked through blurry eyes. "I see. I guess that you will have to deal with Luna."

Hermione turned to look at Luna. She then laughed. "Well how about it baby?"

Luna laughed, not being her usual whimsical self, she stood to walk over to where Hermione stood. "Of course darling. How about we give the boys a little show?"

Hermione nodded her head, and allowed Luna to lead the kiss. Even though it was her dare, Hermione was drunk enough not to care and a little bit horny for a certain blonde male. So she decided to allow the girl to lead the kiss. It also helped the Luna was just as drunk, and probably just as horny.

Hermione shivered when Luna trailed her finger down her throat, she then moaned when she felt Luna place a gentle kiss on her jawline. She raised a hand to lift and move Luna's hair out of the way. Hermione then gasped when Luna lightly pulled on her hair, making her head move back and allowed Luna to place a small kiss on Hermione's lips.

Now it helped that Hermione was shorter than Luna's 5'8 frame. Cause for Hermione's head to tilt back it allowed Luna to place another kiss on Hermione's lips, it was short and closed mouthed. Hermione then moaned when Luna placed a more aggressive, and opened mouth kiss upon Hermione's. They both moaned in unison, and Hermione grabbed Luna's slim shoulders.

Hermione touched Luna's tongue, and gave it a long rub with her own. She then felt as Luna rolled her tongue around hers and pulled her tongue into her own mouth. Hermione then placed a hand on Luna's cheek, and sucked Luna's bottom lip into her own. And remembering what Draco did, she nibbled on Luna's lip. She then placed a close mouth kiss on Luna's mouth and stepped back.

Hermione and Luna turned to look at the flush faces of the boys, and the knowing looks of the girls around them. They then high fived each other and went back to their seats. They each took a shot if their drinks.

"Guys. I believe that it is our turn." Luna's voice broke through the boys haze.

"Yeah..Ok...Right." each said and took a shot of their drink.

"I think that you added another thing to what they think we do during sleepovers." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Either then the pillow fights?"

Ginny laughed. "Yup. I think you and Luna added "Girl on Girl lovefest to their list."

Hermione laughed. "I think that we did."

They continued for a while with dares, and some truths. each and everybody having a good time. They all laughed when Harry fell down off of Ginny's lap while doing a lap dance, and they all laughed when Pavarti got turned down by the bartender.

It wasn't till about 1:30 that things started to dwindle down. And it wasn't until Hermione saw Malfoy and Blaise come strolling in through the cold. She watched as each boy brushed the snow off their shoulders. And it wasn't until Hermione caught Draco's eyes that Hermione truly felt how drunk she was. She slowly got up, and moved to the blonde hair boy. The was as hot as a furnace, and just as horny.

She smiled and put her arms around his waist. She then stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips. Feeling the shock from his body she looked up at him. "Hiya lover boy."

"Your drunk." Draco stated and pushed Hermione back.

Hermione giggled and looked over at Blaise. "Hiya Handsome. I would kiss you too, but I think that I have kissed enough people tonight." She then frowned at Draco. "And your hurting me."

"Sorry." Draco mumbled and tried to control his temper.

Blaise laughed and helped Hermione into the nearest chair. "And whom did you kiss Ms. Head girl?"

"Shhh!!" Hermione giggled as she pressed a finger to her lips. She then motioned for Blaise to move closer. She then whispered in a low voice. "I am not the head girl tonight."

Blaise nodded and sobered to Hermione hushed voice. "So sorry. And whom did you kiss Hermione."

"That's better." She sighed and waved off the voices from behind her. "I kissed Ginny, a quick peck on Dean's cheek, gave Seamus a mind blowing kiss, and made out with Luna. Oh and I just gave Malfoy a kiss. So I have to say that all and all I have been a busy girl."

"I'll say." They both heard Draco mumbled.

"Oh your just mad that I didn't invite you. Prude!" Hermione huffed then got up. She wobbled a bit, and shook off Blaise's hand. "And I am far from being done." She started to walk back to the group of people.

Draco and Blaise heard the shouts and cheers of Hermione return. They then shook their heads at the sound of the shouts of the two of them to join them. Draco looked as Hermione looked over her shoulder, and winked at him.

Draco then turned to Blaise and saw Blaise nod. Draco thought that it was great to have a friend that knew what the other was thinking, cause what Draco was thinking at the moment had nothing to do with drinking, and more to do with a certain Gryffindor being in his bed. He then walked up to the table and turned Hermione around. He watched as she tilted her head, and gave a pout.

Draco nodded at the group of people before picking up Hermione and tossing her on his shoulder. He watched as Ginny smiled at him and the rest of the girls sighed, for they thought that the gesture was romantic. They boys all shouted and gave whistles, and Draco thought that in the morning they would all either wonder why or be too hung over to care/remember.

He walked picked up her jacket and placed it on Hermione, and turned to Blaise.

"You staying?" He asked as Blaise helped arrange the sweater around Hermione's body.

Blaise looked at Luna, and then at Draco. "For a little I guess. I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Later." Draco said as he walked out the door and into the cold.

"Hmm. I love the snow." He heard Hermione voice come from behind him.

"Really?" Draco asked as he walked out of Hogsmede and placed her into one of the carriages.

Hermione lazily leaned against the cushions. She slid down so that she was lying down on the seat. She opened a eye, and watched as Draco climbed into the carriage and close the door behind him. He then sat across from her, and she felt the jerk of the carriage as it went into motion. She rolled over to her stomach and rested her head on her hand. She watched as Draco wiped the snow off his shoulder, and straighten his clothes. She watched as he looked up at her.

"What Granger?" He asked in a annoyed voice.

"Nothing Malfoy." She flipped back onto her back. "I was just wondering why you never call me by my first name. Why is that Malfoy? Why don't you call me by my first name? Blaise does."

"Blaise is a softy." Draco watched as she slid down the seat and crawled over to where he sat. "And what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Hermione giggled and ran her hands up his legs. She giggled again when she felt his legs twitched under her hands. "Nothing. Now answer my question Malfoy. Why don't you call me by my first name?"

Draco watched as her hands kept going up and down his legs, and how much the heat of those hands made him get harder. "Well why don't you?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. I am shocked Malfoy." Hermione lifted up his shirt a little. She placed a kiss on his treasure trail. She smiled when she felt his stomach suck in. "Why won't you answer?"

"Because you are currently trying to distract me, Granger." He managed to spit out of his dry mouth.

"Hermione."

"Granger." He felt as her hands went to his belt buckle. He heard the distinct sound of metal and realized that as much as he would enjoy it, he had to stop it. He looked into Hermione's eyes when she looked up at him. He couldn't help but look into her caramel eyes. He watched as the emotions swirled in them. He watched as the lust and some other emotion came into play.

"Hermione." He heard her whisper again, and watched as her eyes became heavily lidded.

"Granger." He murmured again, and sighed when her head fell to his leg. He shook his head when he heard a soft snore. "Granger you are definitely drunk."

He sighed again when he felt the carriage come to a stop. He did his belt back up and gently got out from underneath the sleeping form. He got out of the carriage, and very carefully lifted Hermione into his arms. With his elbow he closed the door behind him, and walked up the castles stairs. Once inside the castle, he walked down the familiar halls to the head room.

"Gum drops." He said the password to the portrait, and walked into the room.

Once up the stairs, instead of dropping Hermione off in her room, he decided to break the rules for one night. He nudged the door open to his room, and carefully placed her in his bed. He stopped short when she moved to curl up in a ball. He smiled when he heard the small sigh from her lips. He then stripped down to his boxers, and proceeded to remove the cold clothes from Hermione's body.

Deciding that it would be easier with the pants. He struggled to slowly, but softly remove them from her legs. Instead of the usual removal of her pants, he all but peeled them from her legs. He grunted when he finally was able to remove them. He then walked over to his closet to get one of his older quidditch jersey's. He then slightly lifted the top half of her body and sighed in relief when she slightly woke up.

"Come on Granger. I need you to take off your shirt."

Hermione grumbled. "But I am too tired Malfoy."

"I'm not asking for sex Granger. I just need you to remove your shirt!"

"But I will get cold!" Hermione whined as she looked up at him with pouty lips. "And I don't want to be cold."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Granger you will be boiling hot in that sweater...thing. I am going to give you one of my jerseys. So I need you to remove your sweater!"

Hermione raised her arms. "You do it."

"If it's anything like your pants, you can forget it!"

"But I don't want too." She gave a small smile. "Don't you want to see why my breasts are 'bigger'?"

Draco huffed. "Tomorrow." He bent and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "But right now I need you to remove your sweater."

Hermione sighed and removed her sweater. She also reached behind her back and unclipped the bra. "Fine. Tomorrow."

Draco watched as she removed the garments, and then once they were removed he put his old jersey over her head. He smiled when she took the front of it and sniffed it.

"It smells like you."

"I should hope so, it was mine." He walked over to the other side of the bed. "but tonight its yours."

Hermione waited until he was fully laying down. Once he was, she rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She sighed in content, before falling into a deep drunking, sleep.

Draco lifted the covers up to wrap it around their bodies. He then lifted a hand to her hair, and gently stroked it. He grabbed the wand that he placed on his bedside table hours before. He whispered the words that made the lights go off.

While lying in the dark he thought about what tomorrow would bring. About the almost blow job he got and about what would happen in the near future. He smiled when he heard her mumbled in her sleep.

_Yes _He thought _I wonder what it will bring._

And with that he fell into a deep sleep with the witch in his bed and a arm around her waist.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you so much for the support of all the readers of this story. Here is another chapter just for you, and I hope to have more soon. So until then...**

**Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- Well my lovelies here is you next chapter. I know that this one may seem pointless and boring, but every story has that boring part (at least in my opinion it does). Also sorry about the lack of Hermione and Draco. Next chapter I promise there will be some action. Just can't tell you whom. **

**Now to answer to the very perceptive reviewer, I am trying something different. And our dear Blaise needs someone will drive him crazy. Especially a certain Blonde lady, don't you think? lol.**

**Thanks to everyone that reads my story. So once again and for always.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Dec. 20th_

_Journal,_

_Well last night was certainly a night to remember. I couldn't believe how drunk I got, and how drunk the rest of us got. It was a fun time, and a night that I am sure a lot of wishes they could forget. I on the other hand completely and totally wished that I would forget the "incident" that happened with McLaggen. But unfortunately it seems like I haven't forgotten about the incident. And I don't think that I am likely to forget about it! And it seems like everybody else in the group has forgotten about the whole night. Like why am I the only one with this curse?_

_Yes journal, I consider it a curse of gigantic portions. Like really, talking to Harry, Ginny, and everybody else that was in Gryffindor they conveniently forgot the whole night. But did I? Nope not a chance. _

_Now the thing that I do remember quite clearly is Hermione being tossed over Malfoy's shoulders, and whisked away from the whole ordeal. Now I wonder what the hell is going on between the two of them. Not only because of last night, but because the past couple of months they have quite subtly been giving each other knowing smirks, knowing smiles, and the sexual tension between the two of them make me think that what I have with Lav, is nothing. It makes me and every other guy in this castle quite jealous, and envious. _

_Not that I am a little wary of Hermione and Malfoy, but I want Hermione to be happy. When we didn't realize that we were suited for each other, I felt bad. I truly love Hermione, I do. But if we went by what friends and my family wanted, we wouldn't have been very happy together. And that though made the both of us very uncomfortable and sad. _

_I wish her the best of luck with him, and I hope it works out some way, some how. Now I better leave you journal before Lav comes and yells at about why I am still not packed for today. We are going to the Burrow for Christmas, and unfortunately Hermione won't be joining us. I hope that everything goes okay with her. For the reason why she said she wasn't coming was vague. _

_She'll tell us eventually, I know that she will._

_Thanks again_

_Ron_

Hermione stood on the platform and waved good-bye to her friends. She smiled when Harry mouthed "Write" and gave a small chuckle when Ron's head banged against the window so he could give his byes as well. She let her hand fall to her side when she saw the caboost of the train go whirling by her.

She turned towards the stairs, and let the smile on her face fall. She hated that she had to stay away from her second family, and even from her parents, the Grangers. But since that letter, how could she face them when she read the second one? It was hard for her to think about what the letter would say. Would it say what happened? Would it tell her if Draco was actually her betroth? She just wanted it to tell her why. Why for everything and why her 'family', either then Blaise, wanted her dead.

Her thoughts then came to fall on Harry. She now, in a sense, knew how he felt. How someone he didn't even know wanted him dead. She smiled then at how Voldemort was dead, and he was finally gone from their lives. That how Harry could live his life the way he wanted too. Also how Harry was free to love Ginny, and not have to worry about Voldemort using Ginny as a way to get to Harry.

Hermione looked around the area, and realized that she was now at the stairs leading into the castle. She paused to think about the first time, and every other time, she had walked up these very stairs. She had walked up these stairs as Hermione Jean Granger. And some how come next year, she would be walking up these stairs with a different name. Oh she knew and had a gut feeling that come January 1st her name would no longer exist. Hermione Granger would disappear, and Maria Zabini-Craig would walk up instead.

This scared her.

A name is something that you live by. It is a name that you are suppose to live with forever. And Hermione hated the fact that her name would no longer grace people mouths. She sighed, thinking that it she shouldn't have the 'poor done by' attitude. But for once she felt that she deserved to have the attitude, deserved to have the pity party for herself.

Hermione eventually reached the head room.

"Fuzzy Bears." She said to the portrait.

"You know Dumbledore picks the weirdest passwords for you guys."

Hermione smiled at the portrait. It was a portrait of a little girl with long black hair sitting in a meadow. It had a small brooke trailing in the corner, with trees and flowers in every which direction. The girl's name was Taylor and she loved to sit in the swing that would forever go back and forth. Taylor had once told Hermione that the painter had thought it funny that, unlike other magical portraits, she would be stuck by herself. Living in only a meadow, and other head persons for company. Hermione thought it sad that this girl would never know the company of other portraits, and always be lonely.

"I know he does, but that is the head master for you." Hermione smiled when Taylor giggled.

"I'm going to miss calling you Hermione."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Now why would you say that?"

"My uncle, the painter, told me that a girl named Hermione would be gone on December 25th 1997." Taylor smiled whimsically. "I thought it odd of course. But I was so very happy to meet you Hermione. So very happy."

"Who was your uncle?"

"Oh I never told you?" Taylor giggled a child like giggle. "Well I guess I should tell you the story first, that is if you have time?"

Hermione sighed. "I do. There's not that many people left at Hogwart's this Christmas time." She then conjured a chair, and sat down for the tale. Hermione watched then as Taylor moved closer to the front of the portrait, and watch as Taylor dipped her feet in the brooke.

"It all started on a day like this. Sunny, not a cloud in sight. My Uncle Belmont, the painter, decided that I need to go outside and enjoy the fresh air. Now the thing in this time, 1605, we didn't have all the healing spells that you have today, and even we were too proud to go ask a muggle doctor or midwife. I'm sure that if we went to go ask them I would have lived longer than I did. But the fact is that my family, even I, were too proud as purebloods to ask for a muggles help."

"Now on this day Uncle Belmont asked my father if he could take me outside to paint me in a portrait that he felt would reflect who I was and would have been if I wasn't so sick. My father reluctantly allowed me to go. I was so happy that day. So happy that I was allowed to leave the walls that I only knew. Allowed to step outside in the fresh air, that I had been denied for so very long. My family saw this and it was then that they knew that keeping me inside was a mistake. A mistake that they would live with for the rest of their lives."

Hermione watch as Taylor stood up, and gave a little twirl. She watched as the little girl smiled in pure delight.

"My uncle brought me to this spot. He told me that I had to stay still for a while. Well a while was actually an hour. I watched as he painted me with love in his eyes, and a sadness that I never knew. It was a joyful day, and it was then that the reality of my sickness kicked in. I was going to die. I hated that. So I stood like he told me too. Once he looked up for the final time, he said to me 'Go child. Dance. Play. Be gay.' And I did. I allowed myself to play for the first time. I allowed myself to dance in circles till I fell to the ground. I was allowed to be the real me."

"It wasn't until we got back to the castle that I found out about you. My uncle took me aside and told me that in thousands of years from now a girl would be born from my blood. A girl that would be the smartest to ever grace the halls of Hogwart's...."

"So your saying that I came from you? That you are my great-great-great...well however many greats Grandmother?"

Taylor smiled. "Yes, Hermione. You belong to my family, and I am so very proud of you. But let me finish."

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled.

"Quite alright dear." Taylor looked up to the sky, and then back to Hermione. "Now where was I? Oh yes. Well basically I was told that you would be born of mine and Zabini blood. That you would go through heart ships, and pain. You would find your love, and forever love him. It was all so unreal and yet I believed my Uncle Belmont. After that day I found out that I was to married to another pureblood, Parkinson, and a year later I gave birth to my son. I was so happy that day. I hated his father and yet I loved the boy that he gave me." Hermione heard Taylor's voice start to shake. "I found out that I had a week to live, that me giving birth to my son was something that should have never happened. My family looked at me with such sadness and then at my boy with such hatred. I was never suppose to have children Hermione. The healers back then said that me having a child was going to kill me. That I should at the beginning get rid of the child."

Hermione felt a tear slip past both her eyes. She continued to listen.

"I refused and told them that I would rather die then give up the boy that grew within me. They let it go. My uncle Belmont was the only one their for me. He was the one that said 'No matter what, your son will know who you are. I'll make sure of it.' I realized that the portrait he drew of me was the only photo of me. I cried. I would forever be 12 years old. It was a exactly a week after my son's birth that I died. And my soul traveled to this portrait to where I would live forever. I watched each family member be born and each member die."

Hermione raised a hand to wipe the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. "What's your full name Taylor?"

Taylor turned to walk back to her swing. She sat on it, and leaned against the ancient rope. "Taylor was a nickname my uncle gave me, Hermione. My given name is Elizabeth Anne Aurora Parkinson nee Craig."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. "You watched me the whole time, knowing who I was?"

Taylor nodded. "And it was hard watching you, even Blaise walk by me each year. I loved watching the two of you grow, and the two of you become friends. I wanted to tell you sooner Hermione. You have to believe that."

Hermione nodded. "I think I do. I always wondered why the Head portrait changed this year. Now I know why. But how did you get Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to agree?"

Taylor laughed. "I basically told them that Dumbledore promised me when he became headmaster that I would be able to live here for this year. I also told them that if they didn't listen to that I would get Peeves to bugger them."

Hermione laughed. "That would get Snape going."

"It certainly did. But it is time Hermione. Go inside and open the letter."

"I will," Hermione looked up and smiled "Grandmother."

Taylor opened the door, and watched Hermione disappear from her sight. She closed it and sighed.

"You did the right thing Taylor."

"I know Albus. It was hard."

Albus stepped out from his place and stood in front of the portrait. "She is a strong girl." He watched as Taylor only nodded her head. "Though I am surprised Ms. Granger never asked about your illness. I never did either. What did you have my dear?"

Taylor looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Leukemia. I died of a muggle disease, Leukemia."

"I don't know what to say Taylor."

Taylor looked at the never ending sunshine. "Don't. Don't say anything." She turned and smiled. "Sometimes that is the best thing."

"Then I won't." Albus bowed and walked away.

Taylor let the tear that was being held fall freely. She walked to her swing and sat down, letting the momentum push her. She then remembered the last words that her dear Uncle Belmont said to her that day she died.

_Live._

********

Hermione walked to her trunk and opened the lid. She reached her hand in and pulled out the letter that was hidden underneath her muggle clothes. She lifted the letter out and flipped it over to the back. She saw that the seal that refused to come undone at the time she she found out was cracked. She smirked at the irony.

She carefully pulled apart the seal and pulled out the parchments inside. She then walked over to her bed, and started to read the first one.

_My dearest Maria,_

_When you read this I will have been long gone. I just, firstly, want to let you know that your mother and I love you very much. It brought us so much pain that you had to leave our side, and that we would have to live without knowing your smile, and your laugh. That we would have to live without knowing who you are. It pains us very much. _

_By know you have met one of my relatives and you know now that you are indeed a relative of the Craig's and the Parkinson's. Yes that means any Pansy Parkinson is a cousin of yours and I can only hope that the two of you get along. _

Hermione snorted at this. If only this man knew the truth about her and Parkinson.

_Now I am going to tell you the why, but not the how. Your mother and I flipped a coin. I lost. So I get to tell you the why. Why you had to get adopted and why you are only finding out now. _

_Voldemort at the time had just risen to power, and you mother had just married me. I never cared for Voldemort, nor his ways. I loved all beings, and believed very firmly about equal rights. Wherever it be pure, half, or muggleborn blood. I believed that we are all equal in that sense. Cause when it comes down to it Maria. We are all human, and I hope that you turn out like this. Despite our blood, we all have eyes, ears, mouths and hearts. We are all humans. This was something Tom never thought of or believed. So I dismissed his crazed ideas. _

_But I didn't know at the time that Tom was very much interested in having me join his Death Eaters. I didn't know when I meet your mother, nor when we had you. It wasn't until a year after you were born, and Voldemort killed the Potter's. James was a good person, and Lily was also. It killed me and even your mother that he killed them. It also made us realize that if we refuse to join him, then he could do the same to us. Also leaving you without a family to live with. Just like Harry. _

_And if your wondering, I was friends with Lily Potter. You had play dates with Harry when he was born, and you absolutely abhorred him. You hated the fact that he got all the attention whenever we went to visit. You used to steal all the toys around him, even used to steal his bottles. But I am getting the look from your mother. So I better get back to the story. _

_But to make a long story short. It was either we joined or die. And we refused to join. It was at before we were going to walk into the adoption centre that we came up with this plan. We placed the appearance spell on you and walked through the doors. _

_Were so very sorry Maria. So very sorry that we put you through this. So very sorry that the parents that I know you love are not your birth. But this is my selfishness talking. I love you as well. So whatever your name is now Maria, I am truly very sorry._

_Always _

_Daddy_

Hermione placed the parchments down for a minute. She took a deep breathe and let the frustrated scream pass through her lips. She screamed for Voldemort doing this to her and to Harry. For making it so that she couldn't know who her true family was. For making her go through this all at seventeen. For just being the jerk that he was.

Once Hermione felt she had calmed down a bit she picked back up the parchments. She placed her father's letter on the bed beside her, and started to read her mother's.

_Maria,_

_By now you have read your father's letter, and let me tell you that the man is exasperating! Can't do one simple letter without trailing off on another subject. But I love the man and only Merlin knows why._

_So I get to tell you the how. Well once we reached the muggle adoption centre, we came across the Granger's. We wanted to give you the best possible home, and one look at the Granger's kind faces and soft voices we knew that they were the ones. I held you in my arms, and looked down at your small form. Yes, you were small even at two years old and I am sorry for that Maria. But we sat down and talked to them and told them everything. About our world, and about what would happen to you. They accepted it without question Maria. It made us happy. It made us sad. _

_Your father and I hugged you for the last time, and we knew it was the last time that we would ever get to see you. Kissed you and regrettably oblivated your memories of us. We watched as Mrs. Granger took you into her arms, and feel in complete love with you. Now we never told them to keep your name, and watched as you were walked out of the centre. _

_Now I would love to be able to tell you why I was disowned by my family, except my mama. But mama told me that she wanted to tell you that story. So you will have to wait darling. I am sorry once again. _

_I am sorry for leaving you and not knowing you as well. I am sorry for everything that you will go through. Also for confusing you about who you are. I am sorry Maria. I really am._

_Love_

_Mama_

Hermione fell back on the bed. "Well that just explains it all, doesn't it?"

She sighed and sat back up. She folded the parchments up carefully, and placed them back into the envelope. As she was placing them into the envelope she felt something brush against her fingers. She pulled it out and watched in fascination as the bracelet. She looked silver chain and frowned at the small piece of paper attached to it. She flipped it over and read the numbers.

"1...2...3" Hermione then felt the tug of the portkey. "Damn!"


	10. Chapter 9

_Dec. 20 9:30 p.m._

Hermione landed on the hard bed. She groaned herself when she was flung off the bed and landed, not so gracefully, on the floor.

"What the hell?" She heard the familiar voice. "Granger?"

Hermione lifted the hair that was covering her face, and shoved it behind her head. She looked up into grey eyes, and gave a tentative smile. "Hi Malfoy."

"What the... How the hell do you..." Hermione watched as he flung his hands everywhere. "Explain!"

"Well you would think that you would be a gentleman and offer to help me up." She, unlike landing on the floor, gracefully got up and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you Malfoy?"

"Don't try to skirt around the situation Granger. How did you get into Zabini's house?"

Hermione looked around and her mouth took on an 'O' shape. "I'm in Blaise's house?"

Draco closed his eyes and in his head counted to three. "I believe I just stated that."

Hermione nodded and got up. She studied the room with what she hoped was mild interest. But she knew that it was hopeless. She was a lousy liar. "Hmm. Interesting." She looked at Draco. "Which was is the restroom?"

Draco stared at her like she had grown not three, but four heads. "Two doors down on your left."

"What is next door?"

"Zabini's room."

Hermione nodded again. "I see. Well...I'll be back." She rushed out of the room.

Draco sat on the bed and placed his head in both of his hands. He sighed at the exasperation the witch had just caused. He wondered how the hell she even got into the house. Zabini's, like his own, was on unplotable land. So how she even got into the house, let alone landed on him, was beyond his imagination.

Draco then quickly stood up and realized that once she found out that Zabini's room was next door, she had quickly ran out of the room. He grabbed a pair of pants that was neatly folded on the chair, and quickly pulled them on.

He then ran out of the room, and pounded on Blaise's door. "Granger! Open up or I swear!"

He was slightly propelled forward when the door opened, and he was looking into the weary face of Blaise. "Dear god, do you know what time it is Draco? And what is this about Granger?"

Draco stood dumbfounded at the boy. "She's not in their with you?"

"No!" Blaise rubbed his tired eyes. "I think I would notice if Hermione was in the room with me. And besides if she was with me I would probably be fucking her by now."

Draco eyes slitted. "Excuse me?"

Blaise then smiled. "Then again I think that I would rather be alive then 20 feet under ground. I like living Draco. I wouldn't touch her."

"See that you don't."

"I will make sure of it my dear." Blaise mocked a salute. "I will watch out for her."

"Did I ever tell you how much you annoy me?" Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Everyday Love." Blaise threw him a kiss. "Now go find your lady love."

"I swear that your gay." Draco said as he continued to walk down the hall.

"I love you too." Blaise called after him, and softly closed the door. "Now please tell me why I had to do that Granger?"

Hermione let the breath that she was holding in out, she gave a slight smile. "Because you like me?"

Blaise threw his head back and laughed.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest, and started to tap her feet. To say she was finding his rolling on the floor funny, was putting in mildly. In fact she was quite annoyed with his display. "Are you finished yet?"

Blaise wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked up at the annoyed girl. "I think I would have to say that was the most funniest thing I ever heard."

Hermione faked hurt. "You don't like me?" She upped it by pouting her lips and making her eyes glossy.

Blaise sobered up and looked lost for words. "Awww shit. Hermione I didn't mean it like that. I do like you. I really do."

Hermione held up a hand and sniffed. "It's okay. You don't have to admit Blaise. I understand." She heard him curse under his breath. "Honestly. I'll be alright."

"But Hermione..." He started but stopped when he noticed her eyes were filled with mirth. "You know I could swear that you were suppose to a Slytherin."

Hermione smiled again. "Nope. The sorting hat never even thought that I would be placed into Slytherin. Ravenclaw maybe, but not Slytherin."

"Shame. Cause you do have some tendencies of a Slytherin." Blaise sat on the edge of his bed.

"Blaise I think that you should get a shirt on." Hermione looked into his eyes. "You might get me flustered."

Blaise scoffed. "I highly doubt that I could do that."

"Why on earth not?"

"Because you like the fair skin and blonde type." He smiled at Hermione whimsical look that graced her face. "And I can see that I am right."

Hermione nodded. "It's hard not to like him when you know....When he is...Well..." She looked at Blaise with a look of confusion. "I just don't know Blaise. I can't say I love him. I don't. But I care from him an awful lot. And the fact that he is going to marry me when he eventually finds out I'm your cousin. And I feel so damn awful for lying, but what else can I do? Tell him? Not bloody likely! He would kill me! And..."

Blaise held up his hand. "Hold on a minute. You mean to tell me that we have been looking all this time for you?"

Hermione turned around and mouthed 'Dammit Hermione'. She then turned around and gave Blaise a sweet smile. "Excuse me?"

"Ho ho ho." Blaise then really looked at Hermione. "It is you!"

"Blaise I am sure that I have no clue about...."

"Cut the crap Hermione. Or should I say Maria?"

"Look Blaise I would rather we keep quite about this." Hermione giggled. "In fact I would prefer if you forgot ever seeing me and just let me go back to Hogwarts."

"Over my dead body." Hermione whipped around to see a half naked Draco leaning against the door frame.

Hermione then whipped back around to glare at Blaise. "You could have told me he was there."

"Sorry Cousin. I would have, but I fear your fiance more than I fear you." He grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Look I am not your cousin Blaise. You have to realize that." Hermione looked hopelessly to Draco. "Malfoy. Come on I don't look a thing like him."

"I will agree with that." He grabbed Hermione's face with his hand. "And I have to say that I am quite grateful for that." He kissed her lips and felt her melt into him.

"You know I would normally say get a room. But you guys are in my room you know." Blaise's voice broke threw the couples fog.

"Go to bed Blaise." Draco snarled.

"You see I would love too. I really would but their are currently too people in MY room. And since it is MY room I am absolutely refusing to leave." Blaise flopped down on the bed, and turned so his back was facing them. He waved his hand. "You know where the door is."

Draco shook his head, and grabbed Hermione's hand. He started to pull her out of the room and towards his.

"Oh and Hermione?"

Hermione turned to look at Blaise. "Yes?"

"We'll talk in the morning." He looked over his shoulder, and gave another brilliant smile. "I love you."

Hermione blushed, but then was shoved out the door. "Hey!"

"I would watch it Zabini." Draco growled as he followed her out the door.

"Don't worry Draco. I love you too."

"Shove it Zabini." Draco said as he closed the door behind him. He looked around the hallway and noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He saw that the door to his room was still open and the light was still on.

Draco walked towards the door, and paused. He leaned against the wall and thought about what he would say and do. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room. He grumbled when he saw her already asleep.

"And on my side of the bed too!" He mumbled.

Now see what only three people in the world knew that Draco slept on the right side, and the right side only. His mother because when he was younger and had nightmares, yes he had nightmares. He was only human. The second was Blaise. Now the only reason how Blaise even knew was one night when the two of them were sixteen and the two of them thought that it would be fun to go seek out to a muggle club. They got really drunk that night and they both apparated back to Draco's home. When they landed on Draco's bed, he ended up pushing Blaise onto the floor. The only explanation that Blaise got was 'My side!'. And the last person was Hermione.

Draco smirked about the night she found out. They had just finished fucking, yes a good rough round of fucking, and she collapsed on top of him. He had put his arm around her still shaking body, and wiped the damp hair away from her face. He had chuckled and then heard her chuckle when she had rolled off of him, and heard him growl deep on his throat. Now usually things went fine after that but that night Hermione had landed on the right side. He then swiftly pushed her off the bed, and heard her land on the floor with a thump.

He remembered and couldn't help the smile that graced his face. It was an interesting night. So he turned off the light and walked to the edge of the bed. He then started to roll her over to the left side of the bed. He heard her give a sigh and then rolled back over to the right. Draco pulled his lips back with a snarl and pushed her over once again.

Once he was sure she wasn't going to move, he sat down on the edge. He was about to lie down, but felt her leg brush against his side. He turned to glare at her and if he didn't know any better then he could have swore she was awake and doing it on purpose. But alas he knew she wasn't. So he once again shoved her bodily parts to her side. He lied down and swore softly. To make things worse the woman had to have cold feet.

He brought the blankets up to cover their bodies, and pulled Hermione to his side. Once he was comfortable and he started to fall asleep. He felt her turn and felt her eyes on him. He felt her push a piece of fallen hair back. He sighed to make it seem like he was asleep.

"I'm so sorry Draco." He heard her whisper before he once again felt body go heavy and her breathing slow down.

He turned and was on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, and for the first time in a long time. He knew that another person, either than his mother, meant what they said. He had heard it in her voice and felt it in her touch. It made him once again question himself, and everything that he believed in. It made him realize that the woman that he held in his arms did care about him probably even more than she thought that she did. He smiled at that.

Wouldn't it be a kick in the butt when she found out that he loved her too.


	11. Chapter 10

_Dec. 21_

Hermione woke the next morning with a stretch. She then dropped her feet on the side of the bed and looked at her surroundings. She knew that last night she had been portkeyed out of Hogwarts, and was now in the Zabini household. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. She gave a soft smile.

She walked over to the door, and quietly opened it. She looked down the hallway, left and right, and when she realized that no one else was awake she stepped out into the abandoned hall.

"Now for the washroom." She mumbled and made her way past Blaise's room. She stopped when she got to the second door, and slowly opened it.

Once Hermione was done she decided that she would look around the mansion. So she walked in the general direction that she hoped would be where the kitchens were. As she walked down the hallway, she looked at the pictures that lined the walls. She paused to look at each one carefully, becoming more sure that she was actually apart of the family. It was hard to ignore the resemblance in the photos, and with herself. Blaise included. She walked down them and came to a picture that she was dead sure was her parents.

Now she thought them to be her parents because the man in the picture had pale skin, and the woman had a olive tone. She looked to the right and noticed another picture with her mother and, she assumed, Blaise's mother. They both looked as different as night an day. Though they both were surprisedly beautiful, they didn't look anything like each other.

"Blaise doesn't usually bring any of his friends back to the house." The voice behind sounded, causing Hermione to jump. "So you must be Draco's friend."

Hermione turned at looked at an elderly woman. She figured that the woman in front of her would be her mother's mother. Her grandmother. She was still very handsome, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the woman.

"I suppose I am Draco's friend, Mrs...."

"Nan. Just call me Nan. And if I was any younger, my dear I would have given you a run for your money." Nan winked. "He is a dashing fellow. Very charming as well. A rake I suppose."

Hermione laughed. "See I hear about that infamous charm. But I personally have yet to see it."

Nan raised a hand to the breast. "Then why the, pardon my french, hell are you still with him my dear?"

"I don't know."

Nan looked at her and smiled. "I think I do," She sighed "But that is for you to find out for yourself."

Hermione turned back around to look at the picture of the two woman. "Who are the woman in the picture Nan?"

"Let's see. One is Isabella, Blaise's mother. The other is her twin Tanya. She past away a long time ago." Hermione turned to look at the woman. She watched as Nan's eyes started to go glossy and her voice become sadder. "Actually that is a lie. Her and her husband were killed sixteen years ago. It was ordered that they be killed because Tanya's husband, David, refused to join the dark lord."

"Why would he refuse to join?"

Nan looked at the portrait of David and Tanya. Her dear sweet Tanya. She then the saddest smile that Hermione had ever seen in her life. "Because of you."

When Hermione didn't say anything, Nan continued. "It's almost like seeing a ghost. I thought that you were her for a moment. From the back you both look the same. When you turned to look, you both have very similar features. But you have the look that's all your own."

"The hair?" Hermione croaked, trying to find her voice past the tears that were going to fall.

Nan laughed. "That is very much like your mother. She had the wildest hair that anybody has ever seen. Hated it too. In fact one time she decided that she hated it so much that she cut it all off. Sent my husband into a right fit."

Hermione chuckled. Nan continued. "My husband disowned Tanya because she refused to marry the man that he choose for her. He loved both his children dearly mind you. But the stubborn old man refused to have the contract ripped. So he gave her a choice. Marriage or losing everything."

"So it wasn't because she killed a relative, or did something worse?"

Nan shook her head. "Never. But I need to go get something to eat my dear. You will find in old age that eating can be very comforting."

Hermione linked an arm through the woman's arm. "Is it true what my father wrote me?"

"Hmmm?" Nan replied as she walked Hermione through the house.

"That I absolutely couldn't stand Harry Potter?"

Nan crackled. "He wrote that did he?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes. Was he not suppose to?"

"No. But yes you couldn't stand the poor boy. You use to torture him until he cried, stole his toys, bottles pretty much anything that belonged to him."

"Why is that?"

"Plain and simply my dear," Nan paused when Hermione opened the door into the dining room. "He is younger than you and therefore got all the attention. From what I hear now that has changed."

Hermione sat down across from Nan. "Yes I guess you can say I love Harry now. He is my best friend, and brother."

Nan nodded. "Tell me more."

So Hermione did.

*******

Draco awoke and felt the space to his left. He tried to reach for the body that should have been there, but instead he felt a cold space. He blinked an eye open and saw the sun shining through the partially open curtain. He closed if briefly to let him adjust to the time of day. He opened it again, and let the eye roamed the room.

When he had finished taking a look, he brought the pillow beside him to cover his face. He then knew that any thought of it being a dream was dashed away. Her scent was all over the pillow and he breathed in deeply.

His thoughts then travelled to what happened last night. He had found the infamous Zabini, well Zabini-Craig. And she was his fiance. Fiance, that was a scary thought. He thought at first that he would forever be stuck with Pansy, and he dreaded that. Now that he knew who his Fiance was and the fact that he actually did, in a sense, like her. He was happy about it for the first time in 17 years.

Now he didn't have a change of heart or anything. No, he was just happy that he had an equal. He was still possessive, spoiled and arrogant. But happy.

So he pushed the covers away from his body, and sat up. He grabbed his shirt from the chair that sat by the bed. He pulled it over and walked out of the room. Once he reached the washroom he tried to open the door. Once he found that it was locked, he knocked.

"What in heaven's name is people's problems now a...." The door opened to a very grouchy looking Blaise. "OH! Finally decided that I am the one you love and decided to join me?"

"I need to take go Zabini." Draco growled. "So could you bloody well hurry up?"

"You used to just walk right on through and just go." Blaise leaned against the door jam. "Why the politeness now? Does it have to do with my dear cousin?"

Draco growled again. "Not that it is any of your business, but I don't knock with Granger. I usually just walk right in. But were not 10 anymore Zabini. So Hurry Up!"

Blaise sighed. "I'll be a little while longer. So just use it now." He stepped out into the hall, and jumped slightly when Draco slammed the door closed behind him.

"Damn grouchy in the morning." He muttered as he leaned against the far wall.

"Who's grouchy in the morning?" Hermione asked as she walked up to where Blaise was standing.

Blaise turned to look at Hermione. "Why Hermione! I'm so glad your here!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What's going on Blaise?"

Blaise grabbed a hold of Hermione's day old shirt and brought her flushed against him. "First let me tell you I am not against cousin's marrying each other. Secondly that lout of a boyfriend kicked me out of the bathroom."

Hermione kissed Blaise's cheek. "Okay now my turn. Firstly, I know that you are against it. And despite rumors of you and my 'lout of a boyfriend' being a couple. I know that you are attracted to a very nice blonde hair girl. Secondly, that 'lout of a boyfriend' is known to just walk in on me. So you will get no sympathy from me." She patted his cheek.

Blaise pondered for a minute, then lifted Hermione and twirled her around. "Aren't I lucky?"

Hermione laughed and allow Blaise to keep her lifted his arms. "For what?"

"To have you." He gave her a brilliant smile.

Hermione blushed, then gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I know. I am happy to have you as well." She gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. "But by the by, I would pick you over Parkinson any day."

"Huh?"

"It turns out the my biological father was, is, related to the Parkinson branch." Hermione pouted. "So it turns out that I am stuck with Parkinson for the rest of my live."

Blaise threw back his head and laughed. Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm, and glared at him when he dropped her unexpectedly.

"I don't know what your laughing about." Her arms crossed over her chest. "It's not funny!"

"Oh but it is!" Blaise doubled over again. "Quite funny that it was either my cousin or Parkinson that married him. Pansy is going to have ten fits when I tell her."

"You won't be telling her Blaise, in fact Nan said that it would be better for all of us that you don't."

Blaise wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh you met Nan already?"

"Yes I did and she told me something that I am sure would wipe that smile off of your face." Hermione smirked. "In fact I am sure a couple things that she told me would be quite funny."

"Try me."

"She said that if you even utter one word that I am Tanya and David Craig's child," She paused for a dramatic effect. "Then she would arrange a union between you and Parkinson."

Blaise did indeed stop laughing at that comment. "She wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't she? I may not know her that well Blaise, but I would have to say that she would not relish on that fact."

"And on that note," They both turned to Draco whom had opened the door on the last sentence. "The washroom is your again, Zabini."

Blaise glared at Hermione, but held no mirth in his eyes. "I'll get you later."

Hermione waved her hands and giggled. "Oooo. I'm scared now."

Blaise lunged for her, laughed when she squealed and went to move behind Draco.

"Okay children play time is over." Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaise. "And your still in only a towel Zabini. So get!"

Blaise watched as Hermione stuck her tongue out at him from behind of Draco's back. He then looked at Draco's face and saw the amusement that he held in his eyes. He thought then that he really did love the two people that were in front of him, and so very glad that they would have each other. Also that he would be the one to watch their relationship unfold.

"One day Hermione." Blaise shook his fist at her. "Drake darling. I love you."

"Ya Ya." Draco mumbled and moved towards his room.

Blaise watched as Draco moved away and sighed.

"You really do love him. Don't you?"

Blaise looked into the searching eyes of Hermione and smiled. "Not as much as I love you."

Hermione blushed. "You don't love me."

Blaise moved to wrap his arms around Hermione. He bent his head and whispered into her ears. "But I do Hermione. I really do."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Blaise, and allowed herself to lean into his embrace. "He's going to get mad you know."

As Hermione said this she felt herself being lifted away, and picked up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. She then looked at the laughing Blaise and gave him the 'told you so' look.

"I told you before Zabini. Mine!" Draco growled, walked away and slammed the door behind him.

Blaise started to move towards the bathroom, and was about to close the door until he heard a crash from Draco' room. He perked up his ears and listened to Hermione's yelling.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are not my keeper!" He chuckled as he imagined her walking towards the door. He then heard a thump and what he imagined Draco placing his hand on the door.

"You became mine the moment we became lovers." Blaise strained to hear Draco's soft voice.

"I did not! I am not a thing Malfoy! And I will not be treated as a thing. How dare you do that to me in front of Blaise!" He leaned against the door jam. "And furthermore if you think that for one moment..." Blaise heard nothing. He was about to walk towards the door to further hear the argument. Thinking that they had started to speak quietly. He was almost to the door when he heard another thump, then a moan.

Blaise shook his head and walked back to the washroom to finish his morning routine. He sighed and thought that he need to get laid. He looked down and saw his member start to harden at the thought. And soon.

Maybe he would pay a quick visit to his blonde hair lady. He felt his blood start to move faster, and his body get warmer. Yes maybe he would go visit her, it's been awhile and it didn't help when the two in the other room would be going at each other like rabbits.

But first he needed a cold shower.

* * *

**A/N- Here you go, another two chapters. I am once again so happy that this story is flowing along but it seems that I can't do two stories at once :( Oh well. I figure that I will get this one done first and then will finish "Irish Hearts". I will finish that one! I am determined. **

**Now for the next one. "Forever" I am sorry to the people that didn't understand it. I read it after and see what some people are saying. I only meant that, even though Hermione and Draco lived for a long time, immortality doesn't always mean 'living' forever. Immortality can also mean that even though someone isn't alive, they can still be known for a long time. Example that I can think of is Shakespeare. He has been long dead and gone for thousands of years. But in a sense he is immortal because of his various works. And the couple on the bench is a statue (of Hermione and Draco). I hoped that cleared it up, if not sorry.**

**Last note. Thank you to the lovely reviewer (and anybody else that thought of it) that liked the fact that Harry and Ron except Hermione and Draco. I thought that for once Hermione won't have to fight the subject with them. They are friends that have an amazing bond, and because of that bond they understand. Not to say that Harry and Ron are going to be all "lovey-dovey' with Draco. But they just understand. **

**Now I will stop before I spill the whole story to you :)**

**So until next time**

**Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11

_Dec. 24_

_Diary, _

_The past two days have been great. I get to spend time with Nan. She is the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Yes Diary even more than Dumbledore. Its not to say that Dumbledore isn't the greatest wizard I have ever met. But Nan is the greatest witch I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I have come to love her in the past 3 days. How can you not love her, and the fact that she loved my biological parents makes it a lot more easier on myself. _

_I did end up writing an owl to Dumbledore, and he wrote back saying that he knew all along and to have a good time. I laughed after reading it. It brought confused looks on Malfoy's and Blaise's faces. So I ended up laughing harder. Got called "Deranged" and "Off my Rocker", but the thing Diary is I didn't care. I loved the fact that Blaise had so easily accepted me into his family. I though at first that it was a sham, a ruse. But he genuinely loves me. How can I argue with that?_

_I also sent a owl to my family. I felt bad for not including them in my life. I explained where I was and told them that I wanted to get to know this family. The strangest thing is as I let go of the owl, I wanted to call it back. I didn't want to share this with them. Not by a letter, but in person. But it was too late. I still love my mom and dad very much. I still wait for their response. _

_Ron and Harry have demanded to know where I was, and demanded me to come to the Burrow right away. Typical. They still treat me like...well like...a girl. Oh I know if you could think right now Diary you would think that I am off my rocker too. I know I am a girl, but I am their best friend. I can take care of myself, but secretly Diary I love the attention they give me. And I think they know it too. They are my boys, and I love them fiercely. The only thing is I hope that understand what is going on between Malfoy and I._

_Now my "Darling" fiance has been nothing but a beast. And I'm sure if you could laugh right now Diary you would! He is an insatiable boar. He thinks that Nan's home is his brothel, and like to take me anytime and ANYWHERE!! I can still feel my cheeks fire up over the last incident. He decides that he wants me now and here, so what does the idiot do? He takes me in the dining room. Yes, that's right, the DINING ROOM. It was almost dinner time, and we were almost finished (and I did try to stop him. I really did!) when who comes waltzing into the room? Nan. I couldn't believe the horror. We finished, I smacked him and ran out of the room. I couldn't believe the cad! But Diary, only Merlin knows why, I love the man. _

_I have yet to meet his mother, and apparently she is coming tonight since it the Christmas Eve. Am I nervous? Very. But I understand her need to come over. Nan says that since Lucius Malfoy was imprisoned after the Second War, Narcissa needs this even more. I suppose it could also be because Malfoy is here. Blaise's mom, Aunt Isabella, is also suppose to be coming from some Mediterranean country. Not sure which but she will be here until the 26th and then she is off. I am nervous about meeting her too. _

_But I...._

Hermione then squeaked as she was lifted away from her journal. She heard her quill drop to the floor, and felt her body sail onto the bed.

"What the..?" She barely managed to mumble before she felt lips press against her. She pushed against the body. "Get off Malfoy!"

Draco looked up and leaned on an elbow beside her head. He ran a hand through her hair, bringing a handful to his mouth. Once he kissed it, he gave it a little tug. "Now why would I want to do that?"

Hermione struggled to get up. "Because I wasn't finished writing!"

Draco pouted. "But I want you."

Hermione managed to get up, but once again felt herself being tossed back onto the bed. This time she was laying on her stomach, and felt his body cover her back. She felt a shiver go down her spine, involuntary of course. "Your nothing but a randy bastard Malfoy. Let Me Up!"

Draco smiled and licked the shell of her ear, and felt her gave another shudder. "But you want it too, Granger. You want it just as much as I do."

"That may be Malfoy. But I don't want to do it every minute of every day!" She tried to push her body up, groaned when he grabbed both her hands and pulled them over her head and clasped them with one hand. She felt herself get wet. "Malfoy..."

"Hmm?" Was his response.

Hermione put her head into the pillow when he reached a hand into her pants. She mentally cursed herself for wearing a pair of HIS track pants. But they were so comfortable, that she couldn't help it. She now wished that she wore something a little more difficulty for him to get his hand into, but her thoughts were erased the moment his skilled figures reached her swollen member. She moaned again, and felt his fingers slip into her waiting body. She felt her hips start to move against him. Her body urged her to go faster.

She then felt him start to lower the pants until they were gathered around her knees. Her legs had opened a little farther. She felt him move his body, so that he was on her pants and in between her open legs.

She felt his hot breath on her ear, and gasped when he bit her shoulder through her shirt. "No underwear Granger?"

She moaned as his slipped another finger in her, and his thumb started to rub her swollen clit. "Got tired..of you ripping them all!" Her breath quicken as his moved his fingers faster. "Oh God!"

"Tsk Tsk Granger. It's Draco your suppose to screaming." He let go of her hands and raised her hips to his. He shoved down his pants, along with his boxers and let his swollen member tease her open heat. He smirked as he heard her groan and move her hips closer to his, seeking his contact. He allowed himself to groan at this. "How much do you want this Granger?"

When she didn't answer, he grabbed her face and forcibly moved it so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye. He made it so that he wouldn't hurt her because contrary to believe he didn't like to hurt the woman he slept with. Oh rough sex was great, but when you were hurting the girl he felt like it was one step closer to rape. He knew logically that it wasn't like that, but that's how he felt. He liked his woman willing, under him, and ready.

He moved his head so that he could feel her puffs of breath on his lips, he slipped a finger into her mouth, and touched his lips to hers. "You didn't answer the question Granger. How badly do you want this? You know what you have to say in order for me to plunge into you, and fuck you so hard, that you won't be able to leave the bed for the rest of the day."

"I hate you so much right now." She groaned. She could feel his tip poised at her opening. "Dear lord. Fuck me Malfoy!"

He covered both of her hands with his, leaned the over her body. "Your mine, Granger. For now and forever. Say it Granger." He plunged into her and groaned as her walls contracted around him. He stayed still, waiting for the words to be said through her lips.

"I am yours, for god sake . And you are mine. For now. For always." She moved her hips to try and take him in deeper. "Now please Malfoy."

"Draco, Hermione. Say my name." He moved out of her, and his body trembled along with hers but he waited for his name to leave her lips before he moved back into her.

"Draco." She whispered, and screamed when he plunged back into her.

They moved with each other, both feeling the urgency of the situation. Neither feeling the magic swirl around them as they did a ritual older then time. Neither noticing that they said a spell that was more binding then a actual wedding. Admitting that they were each others.

Draco felt the need for release, but him being who he was would not allow himself to release first. He could feel her need, so her let go of her hands and tilted her hips up so he could go into her deeper. He moved a hand to her swollen member, and pressed a thumb to it. He felt her walls shudder, and heard his name come from her mouth

"Hermione." He called out as his release followed her, and he landed on top of her.

****

"You need to get off of me Malfoy." Hermione's voice was muffled by the pillow.

Draco growled before rolling off of her body. He lifted his arms behind his head, and looked over to see Hermione looking at him with a smile on her face. "What?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, just noticing something."

"Well can you wipe that ridiculous smile off of your face." He smiled once her smile brighten.

She rested her head on her bent arm. "You don't even realize it, do you?"

"What woman?"

"I'm on the right side Malfoy. Your on the left." She laughed when he lunge for her, and missed because Hermione was already out of the bed and on the other side of the room.

"Granger." Draco growled.

"Awe. You poor thing." She screeched and ran out the room, when he had gotten up to chase her.

Hermione was giggling as she ran towards the stairs. She took a chance to look over her shoulder, but immediately regretted doing it. For she found herself being tackled to the ground by the blonde seeker. It always amazed her that she forgot that he was a quidditch player. Seeker at that. So of course his reaction time was always so much better than her own.

She rolled over, still laughing, and looked up at the blonde haired man. "Malfoy, get your fat ass off of me!"

"You happen to love my 'fat' ass Granger." He crushed his lips to hers, and nibbled on her bottom lip. He heard her moan as she opened her mouth and felt her body arch into his. He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

Hermione looked up into his eyes, and opened to say something but was stopped when he looked up and past her. She heard him muttered "damn" and she tilted her head back to see why. When she did, her face turned a bright red. She muttered "oh god!"

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy! I have taught you better than this!" A very annoyed Narcissa Malfoy screeched.

"Mother, of course you have taught me better. I just didn't listen." Draco responded as he got up, and Hermione could only thank the gods that he had pants on.

"Don't worry Mrs. Malfoy." All three of them looked to where Blaise was standing near the staircase. "They have been doing that for the last couple of days."

"Zabini..." Draco growled.

"No really I think that your mother should know what goes on in your life Draco," Blaise put a hand to his heart and gave Narcissa a sad look. "After all she is just as concerned about you as I am."

"That is..." Hermione started franticly.

"Enough! Blaise Alfonso Zabini I know that I, as well, have raised you to be better than that." Hermione watched in amazement as Blaise's mother, Isabella, ascended the stairs.

Hermione looked closely at the woman that was new to her. She than realized that the portrait did not do her justice. Hermione thought that she was beautiful. She had long dark hair that fell in soft curls. She wore little make-up and the make-up that she wore defined her best features. She had almond shaped eyes that were the same color as her own. Except her were a darker honey color. She also had the cupid bow mouth, and the lightly tanned skin. The nose was the same as well. But that was were the similarities ended.

Isabella was tall and had curves in the right places. Sure Hermione had curves as well, but she wasn't tall by any standard. Even right now, standing beside Malfoy she barely came up to his shoulders. She accepted that she would never grow tall, but it didn't mean that she liked the fact that everybody in her family seemed to be taller than her. Both biological and adopted. Also the fact that Harry, Ron and just about everybody else was tall as well. Did she wish to be tall? Sometimes, but being short had their advantages.

She listened as both mothers scolded their children. She gave a small smile and slowly back away. She could feel the love that radiated off of the mothers and could see the looks that both boys gave. It was looks of 'I heard this a thousands of times but I will listen once again because I love you'.

Hermione felt the loneliness creep in at the sight. She missed her parents, and it hurt that every time an owl came the letter wasn't from them. It has been three days since she has written to them and for them not to reply wasn't good.

So Hermione backed away and walked to the room that she shared with Malfoy. She climbed into the bed, under the covers, and curled into a ball. She didn't feel sorry for herself, she really didn't. She just hated the fact that the only parents that she knew didn't contact her in any way. It sadden her that even Ron written before they did. He never writes.

When she heard the door open sometime later, she didn't bother to look up.

"Go away Malfoy." She called out.

"I would if I was Draco." Hermione raised herself on her elbow and look at Nan. "But seeing as I am not, I won't."

Hermione watched as Nan sat on the edge of bed. "What's wrong Poppet?"

Hermione turned her body so that she was laying down watching Nan. "Poppet?"

Nan chuckled. "Don't try to change the subject dear. But I used to call you Poppet all the time. Same with your grandfather. But what's wrong?" Nan allowed herself to brush the hair from Hermione's face.

"I like that name. Very much Nan." Hermione gave Nan a brief smile.

"Poppet..." Nan started.

"You know I love being here Nan. I really do. It's just," Hermione felt the burn from behind her eyes, and shallowed the sob that threatened to come. "It's just that watching Blaise and Malfoy with their mothers made me miss my own parents very much."

Hermione continued when Nan stayed silent. "It's not that I don't love this family because I do. For the past three days, you have shown how much your family means to you. How much you all love each other. And the only thing that I could think of is that I would have never known my parents if my biological ones didn't die."

Hermione closed her eyes when Nan started to run her hand through her hair. "I love them very much, and it hurts that they have written back to me. I wrote to them, telling them were I was and that I wanted to get to know you guys better. Telling them that they will always be my parents and that I love them very much. I just needed to get to know you guys too."

"Their probably hurt right now Hermione." Nan said as she kept running her hands through Hermione's hair. "They probably feel betrayed because you came here, instead of to them. Give them time and they will come to grips with the matter. They still love you very much."

Hermione felt a tear roll down her face. "I know that. I really do, it just hurts so much Nan. So much." And with that she flung herself into Nan's open arms.

Nan sat their with her and held the woman that felt so much like a child at the moment. She cooed all the appropriate words, and shush her when her tears got incontrollable. She glanced up when she saw a shadow from the bedroom door. She looked into the face of Draco and lightly shook her head. She watched as his desire to come in and see what was wrong, outweighed the fact that he would have to deal with a crying female. She mentally laughed as he closed the door behind him and thought that men were all the same. Give them a broom and they knew what to do. Give them a crying female and they gave looks of despair.

So Nan sat their and held Hermione in her arms and waited for the tears to stop. When she felt the sobs lessen and her breathing become normal, she pulled back to look at Hermione.

"All better, Poppet?"

Hermione looked up and nodded. "A little."

Nan wiped the tears away. "That's good. Crying always made me feel better."

Hermione gave a watery laugh. "It does feel good. But makes me so tired afterwards."

"Then lie down for a bit. Get some sleep."

"But what about everybody else?"

"I'll make an excuse." Nan said as she brought the blankets up to cover Hermione. "They won't question it."

"Draco will."

"Then I will have to tell that young man to bugger off and leave you alone for a couple of hours."

"Think he will listen?" Hermione said through a yawn.

"Maybe, but men are difficult creatures."

"Don't I know it! Malfoy is a right pain in the butt." Hermione than fell asleep.

"Only cause he loves you very much." Nan whispered and gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead. "And I as well."

Nan then walked out of the room and very quietly closed the door behind her. She then placed a hand on the door and gave a sigh.

"Was that her Mama?" Nan turned to look at her daughter.

"Yes Isabella. That was Maria." She smiled when Isabella took her hand and held it. Just like she used to when she was little. "Or I should say Hermione."

Isabella gave a soft smile. "She looked like her Mama. I thought I was looking at Tanya, at myself, when I was that age."

"I found her looking at the portrait of the two of you. Thought that it was another one of Draco's conquests. But then she turned and I thought that I was looking at Tanya again. My heart broke all over again."

"Mama." Isabella wrapped her arms around her mothers aging body.

"It's okay Honey. I'm fine." Nan held Isabella back a little. "You'll like her. I promise."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that she won't like me." Isabella sighed. "Merlin knows what my son has told her."

Nan laughed and lead them away from the room. "Blaise is a good boy, Hon."

Isabella gave an un-lady like snort. "You always that he was an angel."

"That's because he is." Nan argued.

"Only to you Mama. Only to you."

* * *

**A/N- Well here is another chapter for all you lovely people!! Really I am so happy with the reviews and the alerts. It still surprises me. Just wanted to say thank you once again. **

**Until the next chapter**

**Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 12

_Dec. 25 Christmas_

Ron looked out his living room window, and smiled wistfully. He watched as snowflakes fell softy from the sky, and land on the windowsill.

"Ron?" He turned to see his best friend sit beside him.

"Hiya Harry." He turned back to the window. "Do you think that she is okay Harry?"

"Sure she is." Harry looked at the people in the room. "She has to be."

Ron sighed, and looked away from the window again. He also looked at the room, and felt a small smile form. "It's weird not having her this year. I'm so used to having her sitting beside Ginny. Heads bent and talking about whatever it is girls talk about."

Harry looked at where Ginny was sitting, and noticed that she was laughing at what the twins had said. He noticed that her head turned slightly, to where Hermione would usually be sitting, and then he watched as she subtly shook her head. It was as she was saying 'That's right. She isn't here.'

"I know what you mean mate. Ginny probably would as well. So used to having her being in the room with us. Laughing, smiling and really just being herself."

Ron laughed. "She is always herself, Harry. Just when she is here she was calmer. Not stressed."

"I know." Harry turned to look at Ron. "This always baffled my mind Ron. Why didn't you ever get with her? It's obvious that you love her very much."

Ron looked at Harry and smiled. "I do love her. Very much, as you said, but not in the way that you hoped. It would have been great. It really would have."

"So why not?"

"If you looked at it really closely Harry, you would have saw that the attraction was there. That for a brief time we both liked each other more than friends. But the thing is," He paused to think of the right words. "The thing about it was that, it was mere curiosity, more like friends wondering if they could be more than friends."

"Oh. I see now."

Ron scoffed. "No I don't think you do. We tried to be intimate with each other once. Just tried kissing each other, and we did kiss. But mate, it was kissing Ginny on the cheek. And for her it was like kissing her cat. We both laughed and we weren't offended by the fact that we could be nothing more than friends."

"Then the more I thought about it, the more I knew that we were right. What if we did try to have a relationship? It would be a relationship, because that is what people expected us to do. It would have just be a publicity stunt and we would both have hated each other. things would have ended Harry, and you would never have us in the same room together again."

Ron looked as the door opened, and his eyes brighten when he saw the girl that he loved. "And that's why we didn't try. Also it didn't help that I was starting to think about that girl in the doorway, and her thinking about an arrogant ferret."

Harry looked at Lavender and saw her brighten up when she saw Ron. He then looked at Ginny, and saw her give him a soft smile when there eyes met. "I guess, no I know, your right Ron. I just always wanted my two best friends to be happy. And I guess that you are."

Ron nodded. "I am Harry. Very. Hermione is too, but she is so damn stubborn to admit that she likes ferret boy."

"How do you feel about them?"

"How do you feel, Harry?"

"I don't know how I feel about it. Will I stop talking to her because she likes, possibly loves, him? No, I can't even imagine my life without her in it. Do I like the idea? No. Will I become 'best buddies' with him? No I don't even think that I could. But I will be respectful to him because Hermione is with him." Harry leaned his head against the cool glass behind him. "I love Hermione, and that is enough for me."

"That's how I feel too, Harry. I love Hermione as well, but that doesn't mean that I like Ferret boy." Ron made a fist and punched it into his flatten palm. "It also doesn't mean that he will be exempted from a beating if he hurts her."

Harry laughed. "You get first hit." He then walked off to go sit with his beloved.

Ron leaned back against the glass, and watched with adoring eyes as Lavender came to stand in front of him.

"Hi."

He watched as a small blush formed on Lavender's cheeks. "Hi."

He grabbed her hips and brought her into the "V" of his legs. He leaned his head against her belly and sighed when one of her hands came to his head. "I love you, Lav."

"I love you too, Ron." Lavender said wistfully.

Ron then gave a sigh, and laughed when one of his brothers made a comment. He thought _This is how it is._

_******_

Narcissa sipped some of her tea, and smiled from behind the rim. Her eyes were full of amusement and it was directed at the young witch in front of her.

She was delighted that the girl in front of her was Draco's fiance, and even more delighted over the fact that she was a Zabini. Well Zabini-Craig, but she could look over that little detail. Yes, Narcissa was happy indeed.

As she placed her cup, down she cleared her throat a bit. She smiled slightly when the girl looked over and a blushed started to stain her cheeks.

"So I hear that you and my son are," She watched as the girl shifted slightly in her seat. "Together."

"Yes Ma'am."

Narcissa was a little disappointed in the answer. So she turned up the questioning a notch or two. "You know that it will never last, right?"

The girl looked up, and Narcissa was immediately pleased with the fire in her eyes. So she continued, ignoring the fact that the girl was to be the daughter-in-law. "He does have a fiance, and you are just his little 'tart' on the side."

She did give a gasp when the girl abruptly got up from the table and slammed her hands on the table. "You know I was hoping that we could work things out Mrs. Malfoy. I really did. But I will have you know that this 'tart', as you so eloquently put it, is his fiance. And i don't care that you are his mother, but I will not take this crap from you nor will I from him."

Narcissa calmly folded her hands together and placed them on the table. She then looked back up at the girl and smiled. "You passed." She laughed at the expression on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"You passed, Maria." Narcissa kept smiling as Hermione fell to her seat.

"It was a test?" Hermione looked dumbstruck for a moment. "Why?"

"Well, personally, I don't want to have a girl that cows down to what I have to say. Sure I would like us to agree on stuff, and I would like us to be friends even. But I would not want Draco to have a woman that, what's that muggle saying again?" She paused for a moment. "Oh yes, doesn't not have a head on their shoulders, or however that saying goes. But I just want a girl that matches him. Not in beauty, but in smarts."

"I see." Hermione looked up warily at Narcissa. "And you think that I am that girl?"

Narcissa laughed. "My dear when you where one years old you adored my Draco."

"You mean I meet Draco when I was young?" Hermione shook her head. "Wait you know who I am?"

"Of course my dear. How could I not know who you are?" She chuckled. And how did you think that betrothal happened in the first place?"

"Because your family is friends with the Zabini's?"

"That was only partly why. But the other part is because of you. When you were almost one years old and Draco was born, you came over the manor. We brought you over to the bassinet that Draco was sleeping in. You had looked down from your father's arms. You then looked right into Lucius and my eyes and said 'Mine.' It was then that your mother and I brow beaten both our husbands for the contact. ''

"Then why wasn't I like that with Harry?"

"Potter?" Narcissa watched Hermione nod her head. "Oh, well you didn't really like him that much. Your mother could never understand why. Daniel and Potter had always gotten along, so they assumed that you would have like the Potter child better. But it turned out the you abhorred him. Tanya used to tell me all about it."

Hermione smiled. "Nan told me about that too. She laughed that it surprised her that we are the best of friends."

Narcissa sighed, from what she was going to tell her and also from how much longer she had before the rest of the household woke up. "Maria..."

"Hermione." She interrupted.

"Sorry?"

"I know that my biological name is Maria. But the only name that I have ever known, and hope to still know is Hermione. So please call me Hermione."

Narcissa nodded her head. "Of course. Hermione. Now I want you to know that I don't blame you nor Potter for the Dark Lord's demise."

"Well I thought..."

"I know what you thought my dear. And that's fine. But I wanted you to know that I don't blame any one of you for that. In fact I don't even blame you for the fact that my husband is in Azkaban for the rest of his life." Narcissa saw Hermione's face. "I think I shocked you."

"Damn straight you have!" Hermione blushed at the look. "Sorry. Yes you have."

"Because I don't blame nor have any hard feelings against you?"

"Well...yes?"

Narcissa chuckled. "Well I can see why you would. But I don't. But at the same time I will let you know that I don't like the fact that my husband is in Azkaban. I know what he did was very wrong, and that their is no hope for him. But does that mean that I don't love him? No. I still love the man very much. I knew what I got into when I married him, and I know that he is, wasn't, the best of husbands. But I love him."

"And does he know that?"

"No. He has been reduced to a vegetable state of mind. He thinks that the Dark Lord will come back, and that he will be set free. He knows who Draco and I are, but he think Draco is fifteen again. That is hard for me. Draco could care less. He in sense loves his father, but he can't forgive him. I don't push the matter."

Hermione stared at the woman before her. "Then what will he think about his son marrying a 'mudblood'?"

"But your not a muggle born my dear."

"I know that. But if what you say is correct, than when he finds out that Draco is marrying me, won't he go crazy?"

Narcissa laughed. "Of course he will go mad. But he can't do anything to Draco or you, Hermione. So don't worry about him."

Hermione shrugged. "If you say so."

"Ah. Happy Christmas Isa." Narcissa smiled when she saw her friend walk into the room.

"Happy Christmas Cissa and Hermione." Isabella answered when she sat down. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Nothing that you don't know already." Narcissa took another sip of her tea. "Hermione and I were having a lovely chat. Isn't that right Hermione?"

"Yes." Hermione still stared at Isabella.

Isabella shifted a bit in her seat at the stare. "Is everything alright Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head lightly. "I'm sorry. I kind of doze off, I didn't mean to stare. You just look a lot like Blaise."

Isabella gave a genuine laugh. "I should hope so! I am his mother dear."

Hermione laughed softly. "Oh I didn't mean it.... Well you see...Shoot."

Isabella reached a hand across the table. "I know what you mean."

"Really?"

"Really."

Hermione smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Blaise and Malfoy walked into the room. Nan was close behind.

"Happy Christmas everybody!" Blaise said in a jolly voice, he walked over to sit beside Hermione, and chuckled when Draco growled. "I got here first!"

"Shove it Zabini." Draco said as he moved to the foot of the table.

"Now children." Nan said as she sat at the head of the table. "Hermione is a person. Not a thing."

"Now Nan..."

"Don't you 'Now Nan' me, young man." She placed the napkin on her lap. "You know very well that you sat beside your cousin because it would upset Draco."

"I did no such thing!" Blaise exclaimed. "I wanted to sit beside Hermione. Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Blaise, Draco!" Both mother exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" They both answered.

Hermione then started to laugh. Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at her. She felt tears run down her cheeks, and the stitch start on her side. She didn't care, because she thought that this Christmas would be different, not as loud as the Weasley's but still different. She was worried that it would be a very polite day. Soft words and soft voices. She was surprised and very happy about it.

"Is everything okay Hermione?" Blaise asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked into the faces of everybody around the table. She saw a mixture of confusion, worry, and annoyance from Draco. She looked back up at Blaise and saw the amusement.

"Yes." She wiped at her eyes again. "It is now."

"Well that's good. I thought that you were going crazy or something. Wouldn't want to take a trip to St. Mungo's."

"Blaise..." Isabella said with some exasperation in her voice. "Please!"

"Well you knew when you had me that there was a possibility that I was going to be like this." Blaise paused when the food appeared in front of them. He took a bite of the toast, and continued. "So you knew the consequences, but you still kept me."

"Now I start to question whether that was a smart idea." Isabella stated. "But remember Mister. I brought you into this world..."

"Ya, Ya. You can take me out of this world. Sometimes I wonder if you actually love me." Blaise held a twinkle in his eye that bellied his statement. "Really mother. All you do is threaten to take me out of this world."

"Well I am sure that she wouldn't have too if you kept your bloody mouth shut Zabini." Draco growled from his spot, still annoyed over the fact that he wasn't sitting beside Hermione.

"And you!" Blaise pointed at Draco. "All you do is growl at me lately. It upsets me Drake! Makes me feel unwanted and that you don't love me anymore."

"Anymore?!? When have I EVER loved you?"

Hermione turned away from the two fighting and looked at Nan. She noticed that she was eating, along with Narcissa, completely ignoring the fight happening between the two boys.

"Do they not care that their mothers are here?" Hermione whispered to Nan.

Nan finished what was in her mouth before she spoke. "Nope. But then again you know that they are always like this."

Hermione shrugged. "I thought that they would be a little different from how they were in school."

"No. They grew up together Hermione." This came from Narcissa. "And since they are both the only child, they fight like brothers. Isabella and I decided a long time ago that we would always spend Christmas together."

"So they have been together since the day Blaise was born." Isabella answered after deciding that it was useless to interfere with the boys.

"Blaise is the youngest you know." Nan spoke as she wiped her mouth.

"Yes, Draco was always jealous over that little tidbit." Isabella nodded in agreement with Narcissa's statement.

"But then again Blaise always did start the fights." Isabella looked over at the now quiet boys, noticing their glares. "Well it is true dear. No bothering denying it."

"Well she doesn't need to know everything." Blaise pouted.

"I agree." Draco glared. "Mother."

"That look stop working a long time ago Draco." Narcissa placed her napkin on her plate and got up. "Now I think now that Isabella, Nan and I are all finished, we will retire to the family room. When you guys are finished, join us, and we will open presents together."

The three teenagers watched as the adults moved out of the room. Hermione watched as Isabella and Narcissa gave her a little smile, also gave her a look of apology. She watched as Nan gave her a wink. Hermione smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Blaise turned his pout to her.

"Nothing. Just thinking that this is a lot like a Weasley Christmas." She snorted when she saw the twin looks of disgust on the boys faces. "Well it is true."

"Oh please! With those low life's." Draco murmured under his breath.

Hermione gave the 'if looks could kill' glare on Draco. "Pardon me?"

"Well it is pretty obvious that you heard what I said. So why bother to repeat it?" Draco gulped.

"I will have you know Malfoy that those 'low life's' are my family. And because they are my family, they will be apart of my life till the day I die."

"And that has to do with me how?"

"Quit while your ahead." Blaise whispered.

"Oh I don't know. maybe because we are betrothed, and because we are, that means you are a part of my life. And because you are a part of my life, it means that the Weasley's are going to be a part of yours." Hermione then smiled evilly. "And that means Harry is going to be very much a part of your life as well. So get used to it!" She then walked out of the room.

"Oh and Malfoy." She had stopped at the doorway and waited for Draco to look at her. "In cause you are forgetting Ron is actually a distinct cousin of yours. And if that makes your blood boil a little then you will also like to know that Parkinson is also a distinct cousin of mine." She left after that.

Blaise broke the silence. "I told you so, but did you listen? No No. Just had to go and get her mad."

"Shut up Zabini."

"And if you think that your going to be getting 'any' anytime soon. Well your very wrong about that." Blaise patted Draco's fist. "Your right or left hand is going to be your best friend for a while Mate."

Draco dropped down into his seat. He tilted his head back, and sighed. "How do you think she found out about that relation?"

Blaise leaned back in his chair. "Well hate to tell you this once again. She is the smartest witch of our age."

"Don't I know it."

"So how are you going to make it up to her?" Blaise inquired.

"Like I have a clue with **that** woman. If she was any other women I could have just bought her some sort of jewelry and everything would have been fine." Draco pointed in the direction Hermione had just left. "But that woman would throw it back at me, and slap me in the face."

Blaise nodded his head in agreement. "True. But I will leave you to your thoughts. I'll go and try to calm her down a bit." He left the room.

Draco leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. He then ran them through his hair. The only thought that was going on in his head was the fact that Granger had gotten that mad at him. The last time she was remotely that angry was in third year, when she had slapped him across the face. Now instead of threatening her and running away, he had to deal with the mood. And he wanted to whine at the fact that he wouldn't be 'getting' any. Sure it wasn't all about the sex, but he enjoyed it just as much as she did.

He smirked at the last thought. He would give it a day or two. Maybe even three, before she came back asking for it. He got up and walked toward the hallway, when he got there he heard her laugh. He shook his head.

"Woman!" He muttered.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N- Here is another chapter. I thank all of you for the reviews!!! It made me happy. Thanks.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Dec. 31st, 11:00_

Draco stood in the back of the room and glared at his future wife. He glared for not only was she dancing very close with McLaggen, but she had been true to her word and they have not had 'any' since Christmas eve. Now he thought that he would have been okay with this, he truly did. But the thing was the damn woman kept doing the things that drove him wild.

She had this habit if chewing, yes chewing, her bottom lip whenever she was frustrated at a problem she couldn't solve. She also had this annoying but for some reason he found it incredibly sexy habit of running her hands through her hair. Now what he meant by that was she would casually run her hand through her hair, and let it fall down gracefully. It would land on her shoulders with a soft wave, and she would take a deep sigh afterwards. Causing her chest to heave, and her bosom to move. He was more of an bum kind of guy, and that story was for another time, but it didn't mean that he didn't appreciate a woman's gift.

Draco turned his head when he heard Blaise shout "One Hour left." He then turned his head back to the spot where he had last saw Granger. When he looked he noticed that Hermione was rushing towards the woman's room. He saw the disgruntled look on McLaggen's face, and couldn't help the smirk that followed.

_Shows him right._ He thought to himself. _But then again Granger doesn't really know that we bonded together._

He pushed himself off the wall and followed Granger's path. As he pasted McLaggen, he bent his head a little to whisper. "If you ever go near my wife again, I will personally see that you are 30 feet under ground."

"Your wife?" McLaggen stared with shocked eyes. "Does she even know that your her husband?"

"Of course she does. She was with me when we did the bonding."

"Bonding..."

"That's right McLaggen." Draco smirked and continued on his way. "Mine."

Draco watched as two girls came out of the restroom. He had asked if their was anybody else in their.

"Their is this one girl still in their." Draco had to control the gag reflex from the girl currently pressing herself up against her. "But she is hanging over a toilet right now. Why don't you and I go somewhere. My friend can join us?"

Draco removed the girl from his arm. He then gave her a pat on the cheek. The gesture cause the girl to blush a little, and he heard her give a sigh.

"As much as I would like that, I will have to decline. For that girl hanging over the toilet is my wife." Draco picked up the girl's hand and placed a kissed on her knuckles. "And I love her very much."

"Okay." She sighed and walked over to her friend. She watched as the blonde hair guy turned and entered the washroom. She walked away and thought that it was a damn shame that the guy was married. He was quite young and good looking. She shrugged it off and went to continue to the party.

Draco walked into the washroom and heard the retching. He opened the door that lead to the toilet, and looked as his wife was holding the bowl as if it was her life. He walked over and gently lifted her hair away from her face. He bent down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"What did you do to me?" He heard her groan.

"It's actually what we did." He started to pat her back.

"Then what did we do Malfoy?"

Draco let her hair fall back into place. "Remember when I made you promise that you were mine?"

Hermione wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand. "You always make me say that I am yours."

Draco smiled to himself. "True as it may be, but it was on Christmas eve. After we got caught by my mother."

"Ya. And once again you always make me." She walked over to the sink and started to rinse out her mouth.

"Well that time you and I actually bonded by magic. And got married, by wizarding laws, on Christmas eve."

The water that was in her mouth came spraying all over the mirror in front of her. She then whipped around. "Excuse me."

Draco was studying his fingernails, and looked up at her. "Yes it is true, Mrs Malfoy."

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh God!" Hermione started to chant. "How could you do this to me Malfoy?"

"Me? It was a two way street Malfoy."

"Don't call me that." She said through clenched teeth.

"Why shouldn't I, Granger?" Draco grabbed both of her arms. "You know its true. Even as I touch you now, you don't feel any nausea like you did with McLaggen, Weasley, and Potter. Sure McLaggen was the worse out of the three because you feel nothing for him. But you feel the same way I do."

"And how is that Malfoy? Think you can remotely tell me how I feel?" Hermione struggled from his grip.

Draco leaned forward so that his lips were a whisper away from hers. "You feel a sense of complement. A sense of belonging."

Hermione could feel her body start to lean into his. "Your an ass, Malfoy."

He chuckled. "And your a bitch." He softly placed his lips to hers. "And your my wife."

"I still don't believe you when you say that. But I did feel nausea when McLaggen touched me." She shrugged. "But I didn't when Ron did. Does that mean I love him as much as you? And Harry as well. No nausea."

"You love me?" Draco looked into her eyes, and smirked when she looked away with ruby red cheeks.

"I said nothing of the sort, now can you please let me go?" Hermione struggled once again.

Draco pulled her against him. "Not until you say the words that I want to hear Granger?"

"Look I don't know who you are trying to kid, Malfoy." Hermione could feel her cheeks redden further. "But I never said anything of the sort."

"You know Granger." Draco pulled her flush against him, and whispered against her lips. "Your a horrible liar." With that he crushed his lips to hers.

Hermione tried to pull herself away from him, but soon found herself giving in to his demanding lips. She sighed and poured all the pent up frustration and all the passion into the kiss. She smiled against his lips when she heard his groan of pleasure. She pulled away at that point, and whispered softly.

"Only Merlin know why, but I do love you Draco."

Draco smiled at the words. "And it's about time that you admit it, wench."

Hermione playfully slapped his chest, before placing it on his chest. She glanced up at him when she heard the roar of the people in the other room, signaling the beginning of the New Year. She looked into his grey eyes, and tried to hide the secrets that were in hers.

"Happy New Year, Hermione." He looked into her chocolate eyes.

"Happy 1998, Draco." She stood on her tip toes and softly kissed his lips. "How about we make a promise to each other Malfoy? A promise that whatever happens we will be truthful to each other in the New Year."

Draco tilted his head, and sighed. "Then I guess that I should tell you one more thing."

"What?"

"You might be upset about it." Draco hugged her into his chest, and couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. "Promise you won't yell?"

"I promise. What is it Malfoy?"

"I..." He started but turned away from her. "No I don't think that I should tell you."

Hermione placed a hand on his arm. "I won't be mad."

"After I tell you, you will be."

Hermione started to get a little impatient and nervous. "I promise Draco that I will not get mad. No matter what you say."

"I love Blaise."

"YOU WHAT?!?" Hermione yelled.

"I knew that you would get mad." Draco gave a look of defeat. "But I had to tell you. You said that no more secrets should be kept between us."

"But I assume that you were going to say something else, you ass!" Hermione could feel the burn from behind her eyes. The tears that she knew would come as well. She then looked up into his eyes and saw the amusement that they held. "Jackass!"

Draco laughed, a sound that was foreign, but not so much in her life anymore. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips, and the laugh that shortly followed. She walked to the door, opened it and yelled into the hallway. "BLAISE!"

She watched as the boy came running towards her, bent down from the fast run. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing much. Just that my boyfriend seems that you should know that he loves you too." She turned her head and gave a Malfoy worthy smirk to the boy behind her. "That's what you get." She walked out of the room.

"So is it true?" Blaise asked looking up at Draco. "Do you love me?"

"Not in this life time Zabini." He growled, still pissed at what Granger did.

"Then why would she say something like that Draco? She knows how I feel about you."

Draco sighed. "I know how you feel. And you know how I feel about you too."

Blaise tilted his head. "Why can't you say it Draco? Why can't you tell both of us how you really feel?"

"Because I am scared." Draco whipped around angry. "That's right, me, Draco Malfoy is scared. I'm scared that if I utter those words to the people that I actually love, than they will leave me. Leave me like everything else I have loved has."

Blaise placed a hand on his shoulders. "Your Mom hasn't left you yet. Nan, and my mum haven't either. I am definitely not leaving and I know that Hermione won't leave you either. That's all the people that you should care about."

"It's not the same."

"Like Hell it isn't." Blaise could feel the anger swell deep inside, begging to be free. "I say I love you at every chance, because I do love you. I say it because I hope that one day you will be able to express those same feelings to me as well. It doesn't make me any less of a man to say those words Draco. Same like boys don't cry. Utter Bullshit. A man is a man who can openly express his feelings. Who is comfortable with himself and those around him."

"I am comfortable with myself, and I am able to hug another guy without the need to fuck him." He smiled at Draco's chuckle to the comment. "You know better than anybody how straight I am, but you know that I love you like a brother."

"I blame our mothers." Draco smiled. "I blame our fathers as well. I blame them for the fact that they had our mothers go through that."

"I stopped blaming them." They walked out of the bathroom, and headed towards the music.

"Well I haven't," Draco sighed. "But I will eventually."

"So care to tell me why Hermione's panties were in a twist?" Blaise asked to change the subject.

"I told her about the bonding we did on Christmas Eve."

Blaise nodded his head. "I see. And I take it that was why when McLaggen touched her she went running?"

"Yup and she wasn't too happy to find out the she is now a Malfoy."

Blaise laughed. "I guess not. How are you going to tell your mother that the wedding already happened and she wasn't invited?"

"More than likely she will find out when she gets home."

"Family tree?"

"Family tree."

Blaise clapped a hand to Draco's back. "Well it was nice to know you bro." Blaise looked around and spotted the blonde hair that was very familiar to him. "But I see my love, so I will leave you to deal with your problems."

"What do you even see in her?" Draco asked wondering, yet dreading, what the answer would be.

"I don't know. But I love her, and she cares about me." Blaise smirked. "That's enough for now."

"Will you tell me about it someday?"

"Maybe," Blaise saw Hermione walking up the stairs with McLaggen following. "And a little advice for you. You may be bonded with her but that doesn't stop the other guys from looking. Also say the words that she wants to hear." He walked away.

Draco looked as McLaggen took the last step up the stairs. He thought that the boy doesn't learn. So he made his way to the stairs, when he got to the top he heard Hermione's angry voice. He stopped behind the corner, and listened.

"Come on Hermione! You have been giving me the signals all night!" Cormac whined as he grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Let go of me McLaggen or I swear to god I will puke all over you." Hermione felt the bile rise up to her throat.

Cormac let go of her hand. "Are you pregnant?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you pregnant with Malfoy's kid? Or is it because of what he said to me earlier? The bonding?"

Hermione heard the slap before it registered that she had done the deed. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am not pregnant! And if I was it would still be NONE of your business." She stepped closer, her voice like ice. "I happen to loath your touch and the bonding helps with that. I ran from you because you disgust me and I had the decency to not embarrass you in front of everybody. I regret that now."

"Well... You see... It goes like..." Cormac stumbled with his words.

"But but but!" Hermione mocked. "Now I would very much like you to get out of my face. I would like to go and lie down." She opened the door to her room, she then turned around to say her last word. "And for your information I got married on Christmas Eve. Bonded actually. So any guy that I feel disgusts me I tend to want to throw up on. So please, in the future, if you don't feel like seeing what I had just eaten don't talk to me." She closed the door on his pale shocked face.

Draco took that opportunity to enter the scene. "I told you to stay away. But you didn't listen McLaggen."

"But I thought that she liked me." Draco for a split second actually felt pity for the boy in front of him.

"Ha! The only one she will like for the rest of her life is me." Draco laughed again. "She may have at one point used you to get to Weasel. But She never liked you, liked you. So take her...Kind words to heart. Stay away from her."

"Whatever." He walked away. "There are other fish in the sea."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. He then opened the door to darkness and through what little light he had he could see that she was indeed lying down. He closed the door as he stepped into the room. He quietly made his way to the bed and sat on the edge.

"For once your on the right side of the bed."

He smiled when he heard her chuckle. "Thought that I would save an argument."

"Wise choice."

"Why did you have to add the 'no touching people of the other sex' part of the bonding? And why isn't it affecting you?" She moaned.

"Because I told you that you are mine and mine alone." Draco started to rub her back in soothing circles. "And it does effect me but I don't feel as much disgust about another woman like you do McLaggen. But I do feel it but I have a stronger will power than you."

"Do I want to know about anything else in this 'bonding'?" She yawned feeling the effects of the sickness and tiredness affect her.

"Not tonight. I'll tell you some other time." Draco bent and kissed the top of her head. "But for now you should get some sleep, love."

"I Love you Draco." She mumbled and then soft snores could be heard from her lips.

Draco smiled. "I know you do. And maybe some day I will be able to say it back. But I do care about you." He brushed a piece of hair behind her ears.

He got up and walked out of the room to join the rest of the evening. He walked down the stairs and into the crowd of people. He stopped when someone bumped into his back.

"Excuse m..." He stopped his sentence and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you watch where the two of you are going."

"Well Sorry!" Ron said sarcastically, being drunk and all didn't help with the fact that he was swaying. "But I was looking for Hermione. Do you know where she is?"

"We have been looking for a VERY long time!" Harry exaggerated in a drunken voice.

"Ya. So where is she?'' Ron demanded.

"She went to bed. Claimed to have a headache."

Ron and Harry looked at each other with stricken looks on their faces.

"Well we should go and get her." Harry stated solemnly.

Ron nodded his agreement. "Yes she is missing out on a great party."

"Totally agree."

"Yes awesome."

"The best!"

"The greatest!"

"Well I hate to be a bother on your..fun." Draco interrupted but realized that he was being ignored. So he walked away leaving the two dimwits to themselves.

He went back to his wall and looked around the room. He watched as people danced to the loud music. He watched as couples made out in different parts of the room and was sure that they were doing worse things in different parts of the house. He watched as Blaise danced with the whimsical Lovegood, and saw the look of devotion in his eyes. He wondered if he would ever be able to feel that way about Hermione. He hoped that one day he would. He meant what he said. One day we would, but not at this moment. Caring for her would have to be enough.

He chuckled as he saw Theodore Nott chase after a leggy brunette. Watched as she fully ignored him and saw that even though that were the case, she was enjoying the attention that he was besotting on her. He couldn't help but watched at the interaction of different people. Watch at the failure and the passing.

He looked down as a red haired girl stood beside him.

"Will you promise not to hurt her?"

"I promise to try. I can guarantee that I won't cheat on her."

"That will have to do, for now." Ginny smiled up at him, and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He watched as she walked away from him.

He kept the smile on his lips and thought that maybe things would work out for the better. Maybe it just would.


	15. Chapter 14

_March 11 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three months since Malfoy and I have become "married", even though I pretend that it never happened. I am still mad at him over that fact. REALLY? Who does that? Make another woman of my bloodline (the muggle one that I thought I was) go through something that I have no clue about? Well I did read up on it diary and I am not happy. Not at all. It pretty much said that I am stuck with him until the day I die. It's not that I didn't accept the fact that I was going to marry him, because I did. But every time I look at him, I keep thinking that he did it on purpose. I can't help but think that. But the truth of the being I like the fact of being "married" to him. Partly because I know that he is going through the same pains as I am._

_Feeling sick whenever another person of the other sex comes near or touches us. That is the ONLY thing that is making me happy about the fact that the damnable man at the moment. But I would love to talk to you more diary, I really would but the breeze is getting stronger, rain maybe. _

_Hermione_

Hermione closed the book and placed it into her bag beside her. She looked from her spot up in the tree, and smiled at the setting sun. She leaned back against the trunk, thinking about how she would like to be up in the sky, amongst all the colors. The reds, oranges, blues, purples. Forever being able to fly across the sky. Her eyes followed a bird as it shot across the sky and met up with another. The played, maybe even flirted with each other.

"Well I had a feeling that I would find you here." Hermione smiled as she looked down. "But it's been a long time since you climbed that tree Hermione."

"You still remember to catch me when I fall Ron?"

Ron smiled as he lifted his arms up in the gesture that symbolized he would. "Always."

Hermione grabbed her bag, and took the leap of faith that she reserved for certain people. She laughed as she landed into his waiting arms. Laughing still as he took a spin and they landed in a heap, side by side, on the grass.

"Still clumsy I see." Hermione said when the laughter died to a comfortable silence.

"Still carry bricks I see." He turned his head and looked at the girl beside him. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She turned her head to look at him.

"I love you." He said in a soft voice, and a voice that spoke on so many levels to a girl.

Hermione smiled. She smiled because she didn't feel the bile rise to her throat, and threaten to spill between the two of them. She smiled because she knew now that the two of them would be friends for a very long time.

"I love you too Ron." She watched as a toothy smile widen across his freckled face.

They both turned their head to look up into the sky. Ron felt her hand hold onto his, and he gripped hers as well. He sighed as the feeling of contentment and peace came over him. A peace that he knew from the first time he heard her voice. A peace he knew she would only be able to bring to him. A peace that two souls have when they finally meet and hear that distant click.

He spoke towards the sky. "How about a promise between the two of us, Hermione?"

"Depends on what it is."

"That we promise the first born to marry the other first born."

Hermione chuckled. "As along as their of the opposite sex."

Ron chuckled at that as well. "Naturally. Promise?"

Hermione looked at him, and waited until their eyes connected. "Promise." And they smiled as they felt the words of their promise circle around them, causing the wind to blow around them a little stronger, before settling back into a calm breeze.

"Your husband is going to be pissed about that." Ron chuckled.

"Right now I could care less."

"Still sore about that marriage thing?"

Hermione huffed. "I have every right to be pissed off. He tricked me into marrying him. I would have regardless, but that is beside the point."

"You know that he is just as beaten up about it as you are."

"And when do you two become the best of friends?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We aren't, I just hear it from Ginny, who heard it from Harry, who heard it from Blaise." He took a breath. "And I guess you know the rest from there."

"Ya I guess I do." Hermione sat up. "Doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Ron sat up as well, and then got up in his feet. He offered his hand to her and helped her up when she placed it in his. "I know Mione."

"I'm sure you do." She smirked. "But that's enough talk about that. How about something we haven't done in a while?"

Ron placed his hands in his front pockets. "Sure. What?"

"Last one to the castle has to give up desert."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." Ron shook his head. "I always win this. Why bother?"

"It's chocolate mousse tonight Ron."

"Ah. Now I see why you are so eager to race." He laughed.

"But of course." She got into a stance and smirked for the brief moment. "Oh Hi Lavender!"

Hermione waited until Ron's back was turned to her, before she took off in a sprint. She didn't bother to look behind her, but still yelled in a loud voice. "GOTCHA!!!"

Ron turned around and saw Hermione already at the bridge. He shook his head, and laughed. He thought that if this is what made her happy, than he would go along with it. For now. He took off in a sprint and smiled at a single thought going through his head.

_Going to be a shame when she hits those stairs._

*********

Blaise sat his his usual spot, at the Slytherin table. He watched as his cousin came bounding into the hall with a laugh on her face, red in her cheeks, and a red head on her heels. He couldn't help the smile that came over his face at the sight of her. He meant what he said to Draco the first time. If he was for the inbreeding, then he would have Draco go for a run of his money. But since he wasn't, and he really wasn't, he was happy that it the blondie. Even though the said Blondie couldn't make her happy right now, than at least the red head could.

He watched as she jumped for joy, before bending over while holding her stomach. Blaise was half way out of his seat before sitting back down again. He stopped when he saw her head cock to the side, and a smile still graced her lips. He watched as her eyes searched the Slytherin table and eventually landed on his.

He saw the silent question being asked, and he shrugged his shoulders. For he really didn't have a clue where her husband was. He gave her a small smile and she gave him one back before turning back to her friends.

Blaise than allowed himself to go back o his daily ritual of staring, discreetly of course, at his loved one. He could only see the back of her head, and to him that was enough. For he could stare at the golden hair that shone in the night light. He could watch as the hair moved slightly when she went to talk to a friend beside her.

Was he fascinated with her hair? He would say so. It was one of the first things that attracted him to her. It was ever since he was in third year that he become obsessed with her. The fairy like dance of a walk she had. The blonde hair, and the pale grey eyes. Her voice is what really made him want her. No second years voice should have the undertones of a twenty year old. It had punched him right in the gut.

He would clench his fist every time he heard what other people would call her "Looney Lovegood". It would make him furious and yet he couldn't do anything since he was Slytherin, and she was Ravenclaw. The Dark Lord was still a threat at the time and he could do nothing.

So he took the moments like now to watch her. And would always think about the first time that they had touched, talked, hugged, kissed, and became lovers. He would sit, like now, and think about every moment that he spent in her presence.

He took his eyes off of her for a moment to talk to Nott, before turning his attention back to her. He watched as his eyes caught hers, and gave a small smile when she gave the signal. He got up from his seat and clapped Nott on the shoulders.

He walked out of the hall, walked towards the staircase, and leaned against the darken walls. He waited to see her walk past him and he grabbed her arm. He brought her to him. They were back to back, flushed against each other.

Blaise moved a handful of hair away from her neck, and kissed the spot that he knew made her go. He smiled to himself when he heard the telling moan. "My room tonight love."

He watched as she nodded her head, and he lead her down the stairs towards the dungeon. He walked to the portrait of Salazar, and whispered the password. He peaked into the room and saw that there was nobody in the common room. So he pulled her in and rushed towards the stair. He never took the "What if..." chance with her.

Blaise pulled her into his room, and closed the door behind him. He picked her up, and chuckled when she let out a small squeal. He tossed her onto the bed, and climbed up on top of her. He looked down at her before placing a soft kiss on her lips. He groaned when she arched her body into his, and he thought that this is what it was suppose to be like. This passion, intensity, and the fact that he would do anything to keep her with him.

And the thought scared him even more than anything as he continued to have his way with her.

******

Draco wallowed in his state of self pity. He took a shot of the firewhiskey that was at his elbow, and looked out the window as the rain cam tumbling down in front of his eyes. He laughed as a flash of lightening skated across the sky. To say he was drunk was a understatement. He was plastered! He was drunk as a skunk, or however the blasted muggle saying went. He was sorry for himself because he hadn't had sex since Christmas time.

Yes, he felt sorry about that. Sorry about the fact that it has literally been his hand the past three months, and the bint hadn't even given in. He found out early in marriage that Hermione Malfoy nee Granger would hold out on him. He took another shot and got up to stumbled out onto the balcony. He jumped back when another flash of lightening flashed across the sky, which cause him to bump into the wall, and slide down so that he was sitting in the rain.

He felt his shirt mold onto him, and the pants get heavier. And for once Draco didn't care. It was his pity party for gods sake! He didn't even turn when he heard the portrait door close from behind him. Didn't even call out when he heard he "Wife" call out his name. He just sat there and took another shot of the whiskey in his hand. He tilted his head up to the pouring rain, and closed his eyes.

"I really like the rain." He mumbled. "For some reason."

Hermione stared outside, and watched as droplets came rolling down the window. She watched as each droplet connected to each other to make a bigger one. She watched as it rolled farther down the window, and eventually brought her gaze back up to watch another roll down.

When she had came into the room she now shared with Draco, she had given a grunt in frustration. She had realized that for the past three months they had slept in different beds, and in different rooms. She didn't notice at first that she would miss his body, his contact in the night. But she did. She didn't realize that she would miss the mornings when they woke up together. But she did. She just missed him being in the bed with her.

Hermione thought that the stubbornness that he had would have been gone by now. But it didn't. He was holding out on her, and she hated every minute of it. It wasn't just the bed time rituals, or even the sex. She just missed him. And she had hoped that tonight they could make up. But when she came in and found that he wasn't there, well she didn't know what to think.

She turned around when she heard someone stumble and hit the wall. She then watched as Draco came stumbling into the doorway. She watched as his soaking wet form leaned against the door frame. She watched as he could barely hold his head up when he looked at her, and she watched as he leaned it against the frame. She looked down to his limp arm, and saw the reason why he could barely stand. A bottle of firewhiskey, three quarter empty, was being held loosely in his hand.

"Awe, Draco." She said in a soft voice and made her way to him.

Draco tried to focus his eyes on the form in the dark. He heard her voice, and knew that it was Hermione's. He knew, and yet thought that it was a dream. He hadn't talked to her since New Year's. Hadn't been able to touch her soft skin, except in dreams, since Christmas. He hadn't been able to stand near her and just **be** with her.

He missed her. He missed the cuddling in the night. The staring at her when she was sleeping, and the waking up in the morning together. He missed the sex as well. It was hard for him to just have cold showers because every morning he woke up harder than a rock. He just missed her.

He sighed when he felt a warm hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes to pleasure of the skin to skin contact. He kept his eyes closed when he felt his bottle being taken out of his hand, and still closed when he felt her hand slip into his.

Hermione lead him to the bed. She pushed him until the back of his knees touched the end of the bed. She then proceeded to lift his soaking shirt of his body. She stared when the shirt was off, and only to reacquaint herself with the body that she missed so much. She then pushed his back onto the bed, and had to stifle a giggle when she heard him groan. She then unbuckled his belt and stripped him down to his boxers.

"Baby?" Draco called out.

"Yes Malfoy?" Hermione spoke softly as she brought his wet clothes into the bathroom.

"Your not going to leave me tonight are you?"

Hermione came out of the bathroom and helped Draco move to the pillows. She then went back into the bathroom, and got herself ready for bed. When she walked back out, she chuckled when she heard a soft snore come out of her husband's lips. She climbed into bed and turned to her side. She then started to count in her head, and smiled when the arms that she missed so much wrapped around her waist. She leaned her body into his, and closed her eyes.

"No I won't leave you tonight Malfoy." She whispered to nobody in particular. "I miss you too much to let another night go by."

She smiled when he nuzzled her neck, and heard his sigh. A sigh that she knew that he felt the same way. A sigh that meant that he too, missed her too.

They both fell into a deep sleep that night. A deep, dreamless sleep, that neither had been able to do since that night three months ago.

They both woke up smiling the next morning.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N- Another chapter for you guys. I would like to thank you all for reading this fanfic, and thank you very much for the awesome reviews I have gotten :D. And yes I realize I have grammar mistakes, but who doesn't????**

**Enjoy**

* * *

At breakfast, Harry sat in his normal spot, and was currently looking at his friend with a shock disbelief evident in his face. He was looking at a Slytherin sitting at a Gryffindor table. Now mind you he never had a problem with the houses doing more to get along. But the fact that a **Slytherin** was sitting at a **Gryffindor **table was unheard of.

Now most of the table had gotten over the shock of the Slytherin at the table. Hell, even Ron had gotten over the fact and everybody knew he had the biggest grudge against them. But Harry still was wary about it.

"You know Harry there going to think that you are in love with me or something." The Slytherin's chipper voice chimed in as he put a arm over Ginny's shoulders.

"And they are going to know differently if you don't get your hands off my girlfriend Zabini." Harry growled.

Blaise looked at Ginny, and noticed that she didn't really care that he had his arm around her. "Well I think that Red here has realized that I am the better man," He tipped Ginny's head back. "Isn't that right Red?"

Ginny giggled and since she had an amazing night with Harry the night before, she didn't care about the obvious show that Blaise was putting on. "Your right. I don't know what I was thinking, falling in love with Harry Potter, of all people."

Blaise tipped his head back and laughed. "I knew that you would agree someday. Now all we have to do is run off with each other into the sunset."

Ginny laughed, and Harry even caught himself smirking at the notion. He may like this particular Slytherin, but he knew that Blaise only considered Ginny as his friend. He had a strange feeling that the person that Blaise was in love with, was a person that likes her secrets as much as he did.

"Now why are you at my table Blaise?" Harry asked the question that was bugging him since he walked into the hall.

"Because I am lonely over at the Slytherin by myself." Blaise stated with a matter of fact voice.

"So it wasn't because of Ron's lovely display of table manners?" Harry nodded his head towards the other red head currently stuffing toast into his mouth.

Blaise looked over to see what Harry was talking about, and the look on his face was priceless.

"And he eats like that ALL the time?" He asked Ginny with a look of horror.

"Yes, and it is all the time." Harry answered for Ginny. "Didn't Hermione ever tell you about the table manners?"

"Yes, but I didn't believe her. I thought that it was a joke." He looked over once more, and shuddered. "Hey, Ron! You can't fit anymore in there!"

"off coufse I vaan!" Ron said as he stuffed a mouthful of eggs.

"Sorry I don't understand a stuffed cow!"

Ron swallowed. "I said 'of course I can.'" And then he went back to eating.

"It's no use Blaise." Ginny said as she got up from the table. "He only listens to Hermione when it comes to his table manners."

"He is scared shitless of her." Harry answered as he got up as well and saw the look of confusion cross Blaise's face.

Blaise nodded his head. "Well I can understand that. I am scared of her when she is in that kind of mood."

"Aren't we all?" Ginny laughed and then leaned down to kiss the top of his head, also to whisper. "She is looking at you again."

Blaise turned his head slightly, and saw that she was indeed staring at him again. "I am still trying to figure out how you found out about that."

Ginny winked. "A secret that I will never tell."

"Seriously. Run away from me!"

"What are you two whispering about now?" Harry said as he stood beside Ginny now.

"Nothing, Harry." Ginny stood on her tiptoes to give Harry a small kiss. "Now walk me to class."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand "See you in class."

"Later." Blaise said as he turned back to talk to Ron and try to correct him of his offending eating habits.

*****

"Stop it Malfoy!" Hermione whispered harshly under her breath as she tried to copy down the notes that Snape was reciting to the class.

"No, Malfoy." Draco smirked as he brought his hand higher up her thigh.

Hermione growled again, and again, shoved his hand away from the lining of her underwear. She then was glad, for once, that they sat in the back of the classroom for potions. For if they sat where she wanted to the whole class would have a show to see.

Hermione once again shoved his hand away, and this time tried the pleading look. When she saw the look of pure unadulterated lust in his eyes, she knew that she was done. The only thing that she could think of was the fact that it had been three months since they had had any skin on skin contact.

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Malfoy?" Snape called out, breaking Hermione's haze.

"No Professor." Hermione spoke up.

She saw the look of disbelief that he gave her, but she saw that he choose to ignore it. And continued on with his lecture.

Hermione looked at Draco, and saw the smirk that he was giving her.

"Next class we will continue our discussion about the effects the potion has on the human body." Snape's voice rang out, and the groans where heard through out the dungeon classroom. "Is there a problem with that class?"

"No professor." The class groaned.

"There better not be. Class dismissed." He said as he stormed out of the classroom.

The class began to file out of the classroom, and Hermione hastily packed up her stuff into her bag. She got up but was stopped by a hand gripping her skirt. She glanced down, and whipped her skirt out of her husband's hand.

"Draco that's enough!"

Draco smirked at her, and went to reach for her again. He chuckled when she side stepped out of the way. "Oh come on Hermione. It's been months since we last done anything."

"And if you keep it up, it will be another three months before anything will happen again!" She growled out and headed out of the classroom.

She didn't get very far from the room before she was grabbed around the waist and shoved into a darken alcove. She was then shoved against the wall, and was roughly kissed. She tried to shove him off of her, and soon the shoving became a grip to bring him closer.

Draco chuckled again. He brought his hand up her thigh, and felt her dampen panties.

"See you miss it as much as I do."

"Shut up and kiss me." Hermione growled.

Draco didn't have to be told twice. He slipped a finger through her underwear to feel her soaked core. He slipped a finger, then two, and began the rhythm that he knew would get her going into a frenzy. He continued to kiss her, there tongues dueling for dominance. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on the swollen lip. He groaned when her body pressed closer to his.

He removed his hand from her core, and grabbed both of her hips. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and felt as she pressed herself against him. He moved a hand so that it gripped a part of her underwear. He then swiftly ripped into off of her, and swallowed the gasp that came from her mouth.

"You owe me a pair of underwear." She whispered as she heard a bunch of students walk by the alcove.

Draco moved his mouth so that he could whisper into her ear. "I will probably owe you a lot of undergarments in my life." And then he bit the spot right behind her ear.

Hermione used one of her hands to cover up the scream that came from her lips. She felt her body start to convulse from the powerful orgasm that came from the bite that he did.

Draco then moved her so the his body and the wall was supporting her. He moved a hand to unbuckle his belt, and shimmied his pants to his ankles. He then grabbed both of her hands, and pinned them above her head.

Hermione tried to remove her hands from his grip. She needed to touch him. Feel his skin under her hands. Cover her mouth from the scream that she knew would happen again. She then bit into his shoulder when he filled her with him. She moaned at the contact, for three months is a long time for one to lose this kind of contact. She smiled against his shoulder when she heard his groan.

Draco had paused when he had driven into her. He then started to move when he felt her rotate her hips. He then moved a little out, and shoved himself back into her. He gradually moved faster until the only sound that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping against each other. Her moans become more pronounced and his groans become a breath of labour.

It wasn't until Draco drove deep into her, that he felt her release around him. Her milking him, and his own release coming when she had bitten his neck with her orgasm. He still moved within her, and eventually stopped when her breathing came back to normal.

"I am going to have marks all over my shoulders aren't I?" Draco mumbled.

Hermione gave a weak laugh. "Probably."

He sighed. "Well it was worth it."

Hermione unwrapped her legs from his waist, and leaned against the wall. Her legs still shaky from the "exercise". "Yes it was worth it. But do you think that next time you can wait until the common room?"

It was Draco's turn to laugh. "Three months is a LONG time."

Hermione smirked and accepted it, for isn't that the thought that she had just not too long ago? "Well next time we wait until the common room."

Draco shook his head as he pulled up his pants. He grabbed his wand out of his back pocket and muttered a cleaning spell. He then looked at Hermione disheveled look and smiled. He smiled because he liked the fact that he could make her look like that. He liked the fact that her lips was still swollen from his kisses and loved the fact that he was the only one to make her look like that.

"What's wrong Malfoy?"

"Nothing. Just admiring."

"Well I have my free time. So I am heading back to the common room to get a new pair of underwear." She flushed at that. "And then I am heading to the library."

"Well aren't we boring?" He said as he looked to make sure the coast was clear.

"Well N.E.W.T.S are coming up!" She whined as she grabbed his hand when he nodded to show that the coast was clear.

"So what?"

"So what?" Hermione exclaimed. "So I need to study! I need to get all 'O's' so I can get a good job when I leave Hogwart's!"

"But you won't have to work Hermione. You have me and the Malfoy wealth."

"So it doesn't mean that I don't want to work. God Malfoy! Do you know nothing about me?"

Draco stopped and looked down at her. "I do know you Malfoy. And I was just saying that you could not work. I wouldn't care either way."

Hermione stared at him with disbelief. "So you don't expect me to work or stay at home all the time?"

"No. I expect you to do what you want." He said and continued to walk towards the grand staircase. He stopped when he realized that she wasn't behind him. He turned and saw her staring at him with wide eyes. "For fuck sakes Hermione! What do you want me to say."

Hermione continued to stare at him. "I don't know."

Draco gave a frustrated sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. He then looked at her directly in the eyes. "Well when you do, you know where to find me." He walked off.

"Is that what your best at Asshole!!" She screamed out.

He whipped back to her. "Excuse me?"

"Is that all you know how to do? Run away?" Hermione screamed out at him.

He chuckled. "You seem to forget that I am Slytherin. Not Gryffindor. I am selfish, not 'one for all'."

"So what does our houses have to do with it?"

"It means that I don't have the stupid Gryffindor courage!" Draco stopped her hand before it hit his face. "It's true, no matter how you look at it Malfoy."

"Don't call me that!" She growled, trying to pull her hand free.

"Don't call you what?" He smirked. "Malfoy? But that's your last name now Hermione. Malfoy."

"Malfoy, I swear to merlin."

"Swear to Merlin, what Malfoy? Malfoy. Malfoy."

"ENOUGH!" She screamed and felt a surge of energy pulse through her. She was blinded by the light that emitted from her. Once her vision cleared, she cried out and rushed to the slump form of her husband. "Malfoy?"

She shook his body, and tapped his cheek. She then threw her body over his when she heard his groan. "Thank God!"

"Well, make sure that I never get you that angry again." Draco said as he sat up and put a hand to the back of his head. He then brought it back in front of him and was relived when no blood showed on his hand.

"I am so sorry!" She started to place kisses all over his face. "I didn't mean it. Well I did, but I didn't think that I meant it that much. Oh god I am sorry."

Draco smiled to himself, and thought that he was going to milk this for what it was worth. "You know you missed a spot!"

Hermione looked at him. Still in a state of disbelief that she could perform wandless magic like that. "What?"

He tapped his lips. "You forgot to kiss me here."

"But you weren't hurt there?"

"Are you sure? I did hit that wall pretty hard..." He let it trail off.

"Of course." Hermione agreed and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He smiled against her lips, and grabbed her by the waist. He then picked her up and placed her on his lap. "That's better."

Hermione caught on immediately. She then lightly punched him on the shoulder and scrambled up. "You are an asshole!"

"But Hermione..."

"Don't Hermione me, Draco." She huffed and picked up her bag, which then Draco was rewarded with a nice view of her bottom. He groaned which caused Hermione to look over her shoulder. She turned red when she remembered that she wore no underwear underneath. "And your a pervert!"

"Well I can't help when it is all but in my face!" He whined as he got up. He brushed off the bottom of the pants. Draco then gave a wolf like grin, and smacked her ass.

"Grow up!" She said as she rubbed her bottom.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

Hermione glared at him, before stalking off towards the staircases. She turned around when she reached the first step. "Your right, I wouldn't have it any other way. But it doesn't mean that I like to be manhandled."

"I will try Malfoy." He laughed when she stuck up her middle finger and continued walking up the staircase.

Draco then grabbed his bag and went to take the short cut to get to the greenhouses for his Herbology lessons. He smiled as he thought about what had happened within the last thirty minutes. Oh, he knew that he was late for class, and all he would have to say to Professor Sprout was that his wife and him had a spat after Potions. For he knew that Sprout was a romantic at heart, and he would make up some romantic gesture that he did for his wife.

He made it outside and lifted his face to the wind. He could smell that spring was in the air and couldn't wait for the air to become warmer. Not because of the shorten skirts or the shirts that would become dampen from the warm air. No, because then he could try to convince Hermione to do it outside. In the lake. All over the place.

He thought that it was going to take a long time before that happened, and he was a patient man.

He made it into the classroom, and gave the story to Professor Sprout. He was rewarded with the dreamy smile, and told to get the notes from Zabini. So he made his way to sit beside the said person.

"How much of the crock and bull was actually right?" Blaise mumbled up from his note taking.

"Most of it."

"Forgot to mention to the prof. that you had sex as well?"

Draco leaned back in his chair and smiled. "She probably figured it out for herself."

"Sure." Blaise smiled as well.

Draco then put his chair back properly and grabbed his stuff out of his bag. He then went straight into note taking. He didn't look up again from the parchment, until Blaise asked him a question.

"Did you finally realize that you love her yet?"

Draco turned his head and gave a smirk. "Maybe."

Blaise chuckled. "Tell her soon, woman need to hear those words every once in a while."

"When you going to tell Lovegood that you love her?"

"Now how the fuck...." He stopped when he saw the look on Draco's face.

"Forget who you where talking too?"

"Ya, I guess I did." Blaise trailed off. "And I will tell her soon. Just not right now."

Draco nodded at that. "I'm here."

Blaise looked at him, and then down at his parchment. "I know."

They then went back to work, neither talking to the other for the rest of the class. Both comfortable with the silence that overcame the two. Both wondering on what to do with the lady love's of their lives. Both nervous as hell.


	17. Chapter 16

_April 29th 1998_

Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender all sat at one of the tables in the library. They all had a multiple books in front of them, and all had their quills rapidly moving across their parchments. Occasionally you would hear one of them murmur that they need some extra ink or parchment. Sometimes you could hear the occasional swear word being uttered from one of their mouths as they made some sort of mistake on the parchment. You could see one of them every twenty minutes or so, get up to find another book, before sitting back down in their chair.

It looked bloody boring to Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise. They had entered the library sometime ago to study like the girls were currently doing. Draco had been dragged of course because Blaise thought that it would be fun for the four of them to get to know each other more. For Hermione, of course. But Draco knew differently.

So they choose a table that wasn't far from them. And yet they didn't get to do that much studying because they ended up talking about quidditch or girls. But then they ended up looking up at to see the girls, and they couldn't help but be shocked at the lack of talking going on.

They even thought that when Luna came to join them later on that they would stop to chat. But no! They just mumbled their greetings, and continued to work on their assignments. So they looked guiltily at each other, and started to crack open the books. The only problem was the following.

Draco didn't really need to study, actually he never really did study all that much. He did get good grades, heck he was second to Hermione, but he found that studying was a pointless waste of time.

Blaise and Harry were in the same boat as each other. They didn't get the best of grades as Hermione and Draco, but they didn't get horrible marks. They were average, so they studied only what they felt that they needed the most help in. Harry it was Potions. Blaise it was Arithmancy. And they would occasionally ask Draco questions.

Now Ron was a different story altogether. He was the one that needed the most help. He wasn't stupid, he just didn't like to do the work. Or the studying. Or the time to learn. Heck, he didn't like to do anything that involved school. He just liked to go to the class, sit there and have Hermione copy the notes while he got to sleep. It was only this year that she stopped doing it for him. He racked his brain for the right wording that she had used.

"_If you think for one minute Ronald Weasley, that this year I will give you a 'free ride' , than you got another thing coming!"_

He still shuddered at the words. For even though Hermione was a sweet girl, she was awfully scary when she was mad.

"You think that they would have talked at some point and time?" Draco mumbled to himself.

"Nope. Not if Hermione is there, Malfoy." Ron whimpered as he looked longly at the girl's table. "She is a...What's the muggle word Harry?"

"Nazi." He looked up from his notes, and looked at the table as well. "Hermione is a Nazi when it comes to the year end exams and she will be even more because of N.E.W.T.'s."

"Why does she go like that?" Blaise asked."

Harry and Ron shrugged.

"It's probably because she wants to do something with SPEW." Ron muttered.

"SPEW?" Draco and Blaise asked confused, and they looked at each other with a hint of worry in their eyes.

"You mean she hasn't given you the whole spiel about it?" Harry asked shocked.

"Lucky buggers if you ask me." Ron mumbled under his breath.

Draco had heard it because he was sitting across from him, but he choose to ignore it. "Why would she?"

"SPEW is..." Ron started, but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT IS S.P.E.W!!!" Hermione's voice rang out across the room.

"Why are you even listening to the conversation?" Ron turned around in his chair, and answered her back. "How can you even hear me from where you are?"

"I told you before Ronald that I have excellent hearing!"

"My ass you do." He mumbled as he turned back around. He then felt a hard object hit him in the back of the head. He whipped his head back. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BINT??"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I told you I hear everything. EVERYTHING!!" She then turned back to her work, and decided to ignore the rude hand gesture he threw her way.

"You know Zabini," Draco mumbled to Blaise beside him. "Your cousin can be scary sometimes."

Blaise nodded his agreement. "I know it. She gets the hearing from Nan you know."

"Really?" He sat back with a surprised look on his face. "Well that explains a lot of looks and questions."

Blaise chuckled. "And the anger is definitely from my side of the family."

Harry chuckled at this. "Then why don't you have an anger like that?"

Blaise smiled. "Because Harry my dear. I actually get my temperament from my biological father. Whoever he may be."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, they both slightly shook their heads. Harry sighed and went back to the studying that they were suppose to be doing. While Draco just sighed and leaned back into his chair to leave himself to his own thoughts.

It seemed like hours had passed, and it was when the candles around the library were lit that the girls looked up from the work that they were doing.

Hermione then lifted her arms above her head and allowed herself the comfort of a nice stretch. She twisted her back a little and sighed when she let her muscles relax. She smiled when she turned her head over to the boys table.

"Hey Gin." Hermione leaned closer to her friend.

"Mhmmm?" Ginny answered as she placed her quill down and slowly relaxed her fingers.

"I think that our boys need to get back to studying..." She trailed off and nodded her head in the boys direction.

Ginny, Luna and Lavender all looked over at the boys, then they all broke into a huge grin.

"Well it looks like Ron had to over work his dear brain." Lavender giggled.

"I think that Harry and Blaise did too." Luna sighed and turned back to look at Hermione. "I think that Draco on the other hand got bored."

Hermione and Ginny nodded their agreement.

"Malfoy does get bored easily," Hermione's cheek went a little pink at the turn of thoughts. "Well, except when we are doing that."

"Well I have to agree with that." Ginny sighed and slightly tilted her chair back. "Harry's mind tends to wonder off when we are talking. He doesn't think that I notice, but I do."

"Ron only thinks about food." Lavender stated.

Then the three girls all looked at the dreamy smiled Luna. They waited until she turned her head and smirked.

"Blaise and I don't talk." She gave a sly smile. "And we never get bored."

Hermione was the first to laugh, followed by Ginny and Lavender. They couldn't help but laugh at the statement and thought about how true it was. While all of their boys had some quality about them. They tended to have the same thing. When it came to sex, they NEVER got bored.

"Luna I have been meaning to ask, but when did you and Blaise become 'friends'?" Lavender asked.

"Well the end of last year."

Lavender blinked. "Details!"

Luna gave a throaty laugh. "To be honest I don't know. It was just one of those things that happened." She turned and looked at Hermione. "You understand that Hermione."

Hermione nodded her agreement and looked at over at Draco. She gave a small smile and thought about how everything started. Right from it being Blaise's long lost cousin, to them coming up with the agreement, and to the night when they got "married". Everything happened the way that it did, and Hermione couldn't have been more happier.

"I think she does." Ginny nudged Hermione and smiled when Hermione pushed her back.

"Well either way I think that they have had enough sleep." Hermione got up and with a swish of her wand everything went back into her bag. "And it's time for my lovely man to get up."

Ginny, Lavender and Luna stayed in place to watch the scene in front of them. They watched as Hermione quietly walked up to Malfoy. They watched as Hermione leaned down to whisper something in Malfoy's ear. They watched as Malfoy's eyes slowly opened and a genuine smile bloomed on his face. They all sighed when one of Malfoy's hands reached up to cup Hermione's face and bring her face down to place a kiss upon her lips.

"I wish that Ron would do that to me sometimes." Lavender said when she turned to look at the girls as Hermione and Malfoy walked out of the library hand in hand. "I get jealous of those two sometimes."

"I have to agree." Ginny muttered as she watched her best friend throw her head back and laugh at something Malfoy said before turning the corner and out of sight. "Not to say that Harry can't be romantic. It's just....Oh what's the word!"

"It's their aura." Luna stated. "They both have different auras when they are not together. It is a sense of being completed when they are. It makes our relationships seem like nothing. Not saying that it isn't, but theirs is something more."

Ginny and Lavender gave their nodded of unspoken agreement.

"It's like all these years were a built up to this moment and this time. Regardless of what her birthright is and what he's was. The fighting, naming calling, competition over each other and the plain fact of their existence has all lead up to this point and time." Luna paused.

"What about Hermione and Ron?" Lavender asked in a soft voice.

"It could have been said the same for them." Luna looked straight at Lavender. "But the thing that a lot of people didn't notice was that the those two were siblings competing for Harry's attention."

"Sure they had some sexual tension at first. But the truth be told, they are vying for Harry's attention."

"Is this why you got sorted into Ravenclaw?" Ginny said with a smile.

Luna reached down into her bag and pulled out her glasses. She placed them on and smiled. "I got sorted into Ravenclaw for the sole purpose that I am different. It also helps that I am smart. But Shhh. Don't tell anybody."

Ginny and Lavender broke into a laugh.


	18. Chapter 17

_May 10th 1998_

Luna gave a small sigh and snuggled into the warm body that was beside her. She smiled to herself and allowed her feelings to overcome her. She was a smart witch, though not as smart as Hermione, but she was smart enough to be put into Ravenclaw. She thought about how she loved the man that she was currently snuggled into. She thought about last night and the fact that he had admitted it too.

She thought that it would be the only time that he would seriously be able to say it to her. She was ok with that. She was ok with the fact that this man would only tell her that he loved her in private. It was the way of the purebloods.

She let the smile that graced her lips grow when she felt him stir underneath her.

"Morning Love." He said in a soft baritone voice.

"Morning love." She whispered back and turned her head so that she was looking up at him. "You let me stay in your bed last night."

Blaise sighed. "That I did."

"Why?"

"Because Draco knows and so does Hermione. Luna and Lavender, I assume, know as well." He smiled and lifted her chin so that he cold place a kiss on her lips. "It will also be soon enough until Harry and Weasley find out as well."

"Well I would have thought it was because you told me you love me." Luna stated quietly.

"That is a big point in it." Blaise shifted his head to look at the curtains surrounding his bed. He then rolled over to lay on top of his blonde beauty. "I will also be telling you I love you at every chance I get. To show public displays of affection and what not."

"But I thought..." Luna started but was cut off by a pair of lips gently pressed against hers.

"You thought nothing of the sort love." He pressed another kiss on her lips, a deeper kiss. "Nothing of the sort."

And he continued to have his way with her.

******

Ginny sat on the edge of the railing that belonged to the Astronomy tower. She leaned back against the wall and allowed one of her legs to hang over the edge. She sighed as a warm breeze blew against her cheek, and she realized that though it was dangerous, she enjoyed the moments that she could sit like this. Nobody around to bug her and nobody to tell her to get down. She was alone.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. She could hear a bird chirp above her. People milling around below. The sound of students climbing up and down the stairs from behind her. She could hear the world around her and it was another reason why she liked days like this.

"For some reason I knew that I would find you here."

Ginny didn't open her eyes, but let the smile grace her face. "Probably because it is your favorite place as well Hermione."

Hermione chuckled and leaned against the archway that lead onto the balcony. "That it is."

"So what can I do for you on this fine morning?"

"Just wanted to see what my sister was up too," Hermione turned so that her back was now leaning against the cold wall. "Is that so wrong?"

Ginny opened her eyes to give Hermione a direct look. "You wouldn't have come to talk to me unless you wanted to talk about something."

Hermione sighed. "I'm in a mood and...well I guess....I just wanted to see you today. Is that so wrong?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Never."

"Good." Hermione stated and fell silent.

*****

Later in the day Blaise sat in the Slytherin common room with Draco. He looked over to his best friend, his brother, and watched as he flipped through the Daily Prophet.

"I know that you don't like me saying this, but" He pause as he felt a twinge of sadness sweep through him. "I do love you Draco."

Draco looked up from his paper. "Well you don't have to say it all the time Blaise."

"I know that, yet I feel like you should know." Blaise gave a sly smile. "It's also got to do with the fact that it annoys you."

Draco grunted. "You have annoyed me since the day you were born."

"Pish Posh! I was only 3 months younger my dear man." Blaise waved a hand in the air. "Besides you love me too, your just to much of a coward to admit it to me. That's all."

"No. I just don't yell out my feelings to the world."

"Does Hermione know that you love her yet?" Blaise asked in a serious tone.

Draco shook his head. "She knows that I care for her deeply."

"When are you going to tell her?"

Draco growled. "When I bloody well feel like it. That's when!" He got up and stormed off.

Blaise chuckled as he heard the portrait door slam close. He thought about how much his cousin must be ripping out her hair, and how much he wished that he was able to help her out. But it was they're fight. Not his.

He leaned back against the couch and let the silence of a Sunday afternoon wrap around him.

******

Nan sat out by her tree in her adirondack chair, and felt the sun shine on her old bones. She smiled as she felt a whisper of a hand being placed on her shoulder. She then leaned back and let her body give a sigh.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and lifted a frail hand to wipe at it. She knew that it was her time. She could feel it in her bones and could feel it deep down. She could only wish that she would have seen her grandchildren marry and be able to hold her great-grand babies in her arms.

"I know." She whispered and placed her hand on to the hand she could only feel. "It's time."

Nan gave a smile and let her old eyes take in the area around her. She took one last breath to take in the smells of the air around her. She let another tear roll down her cheek as her last fading breath escaped from her.

Isabella was walking down from the house when she saw her mother sitting by her favorite tree. She smiled to herself and thought that when she got older that she would be able to sit by that tree as well with her mother. She thought that even when her mother was gone she would be able to sit there, like her, and be able to wonder what was so great about that spot.

Cause Merlin only knew why her mother liked that spot.

"So Mama I was thinking that tonight we go over to Cissa's?" Isabella rested a hand on Nan's shoulder. "What do you think about that?"

Isabella felt her brows furrow together. She then bent down, and took one of her mother's hands. "Mama, why is your hand so cold?" She looked up and gave her mother a quick shake.

"Mama?" Isabella let a hand go to underneath Nan's jaw. She gave a soft gasp and immediately let go of the hand that was in hers. "Oh Mama!"

Isabella fell to the ground and placed her head in Nan's lap. She then let a tear slip past her defense, and then another. A watery smile formed on her lips as she made a picture in her mind of a soft smiling Nan forever be engraved in her mind. And slowly more tears came rolling down her face and eventually Isabella let out the mournful sob of a child losing their mother.

******

_People take life for granted, and it isn't until the day that someone dies that it becomes obvious to a person that their day will come. It may not be that day, or the day after. It mays not happen for weeks, months or years. A person never knows when they will die, but it isn't until the day that they knew that they were going to that they realize how much that took for granted...._

Hermione lifted a hand to her cheek. When she pulled her hand away she saw the proof that tears were running down her face. She looked around the classroom and saw that nothing was out of sorts. She glanced to her left and saw that Blaise had tears running down his cheek as well. She watched as he looked around the room as well. Watched as his eyes came to hers.

They stared at each other and both gasped as they felt the sharp twinge of pain in their chests.

"Hermione?" Harry looked up from his work.

Hermione stared blankly at her friend as she heard no words come from his mouth. She looked over at Blaise and could see the Theodore Nott was having the same problem with Blaise.

"Hermione?" Harry called again and grasped Hermione's arms. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes and slumped forward into his arms.

Harry cradled Hermione in his arms and quickly turned his head when he heard a crash come from behind him. He watched as Nott was struggling to keep Blaise steady in his arms. Harry sighed in relief that it was Hermione in his arms, not Blaise.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Professor Burbage asked as she had walked up from the front of the room to see what the commotion was about. "Potter? Nott?"

"Blaise just all of a sudden got up and then he collapsed." Nott explained as he shifted himself to support the boy.

Professor Burbage then turned to Harry. "Potter?"

"Almost the same thing professor, but I heard Hermione gasp and I looked to see what was wrong with her. I called out to her, but she wouldn't respond to my call. Then her eyes fluttered closed and she slumped forward into my arms."

Professor Burbage looked from each of the boys. She then looked at Blaise and then at Hermione. She gave a nod. "Well I will excuse the two of you for the rest of the class so that you can bring Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini to the hospital wing." She walked forward to open hold the door open.

She watched as Theodore flung Blaise over his shoulders, and grunted when another Slytherin asked if he was going to be ok. She watched as he walked out of the room and down the hall. She then turned as Harry walked out of the classroom with Hermione in both of his arms.

"Mr. Potter." She whispered as he walked by her. "Please make sure that Mr. Malfoy is informed of Mrs. Malfoy's condition."

"How did...." He stopped when he saw her wink at him.

"All the teachers were informed of the situation." She closed the door behind her.

Harry stared at the closed door for a moment, and shooked his head. He started to wonder if all the teachers communicated with each other. Whether they disliked a certain teacher, or never even talked to a teacher.

He carried her down the hallway and was glad that the muggle studies classroom was only one portrait away from the hospital wing. So he walked through the portrait when he said the password, and was just climbing through the other end, when he bumped into Nott.

Theodore looked at Harry with shocked eyes. "What the hell?"

Harry looked sheepishly at him, and then gave a small smile. "Sorry?"

"Well I would be! Gods its not easy carrying this guy throughout the school!" Theo huffed and gave Harry a small smile as well. "But I guess that's what I get for leaving early."

Harry gave a small laugh, and he realized that Theodore Nott just gave him something that he didn't expect. A truce. "Well Burbage did hold me up. Sorry mate."

Theo just nodded and led them through the hospital wings doors. As they walked in Madam Pomfrey walked up to them.

"What happened?" She asked in her usual crisp, no nonsense voice.

"They both fainted in class Ma'am." Harry started as he laid Hermione on the closet bed. "I don't know exactly what happened, but they both fainted at the same time."

She turned to Theo. "Is what Mister Potter said correct Mister Nott?"

Theo gulped, only because the woman reminded him so much of his own mother. "Yes. Blaise was fine one moment, then he looks up and looks at Gra...Crai.." He paused for he was unsure on what surname he should use in this case.

"It's Mrs Malfoy, Mr. Nott." Madam Pomfrey said as she lifted Blaise's wrist to check his pulse. "Continue."

Theo nodded. "Well he looks at Mrs Malfoy and then, WHAM, he faints."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "The same happened with Hermione, except she fell towards me."

"Very well, Mister Potter and Mister Nott." She turned to walk towards her office. "That will be all. Thank you for bringing them. Please make sure you tell Mister Malfoy of his wives condition before he goes into a rampage."

"Yes Ma'am." They both said and left the wing together.

It wasn't until they were around the corner and heading down the stairs that Harry spoke. "So when did you find out?"

"Same time you did." Theo smirked. "On New Years eve."

"I didn't find out until the next day." Harry frowned.

"Oh no, you found out on New Years eve, but you were to plastered with Weasley to take notice of it." Theo laughed when he saw Harry's cheeks tinge pink. "And I am a pureblood, so it is natural for me to know beforehand."

"Well regardless I don't see the point in them keeping it a secret if a so many people know already."

"I agree, but it is for them to tell isn't it?"

Harry nodded his head. "That it is. But I wonder what happened with those two today?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I wish you all the luck in the world Potter."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I am so happy I am not going to be the one to tell Malfoy that his wife fainted."

"And why do I have to be the one to tell him this?" Harry asked as they stopped at the entrance to the library. "You should be the one since you are a fellow Slytherin and a friend."

"Regardless of me being a housemate and a friend, the key word is Slytherin." He continued to walk on. "And we only look out for ourselves."

"Coward!" Harry called out after him.

Theo laughed. He then turned around with the smile still on his face. "In this case I would have to say, absolutely. If it were something, like a friend in trouble or in need of help, I would say that you are dead wrong. But the point is I have known Draco since we were in nappies together, and I know that he is terribly jealous. So I would not want to be the one telling him that Hermione is in the Hospital wing."

"You sound like Blaise right now." Harry sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Theo laughed again. "And since I also grew up with him, and respect him as well, I will have to take that as a complement."

Harry watched as Nott walked away and gave him a mock salute. He then shook his head and turned to the library doors. He then looked back to where Nott had just been and thought about the words that he had just said. Harry couldn't help but think that if Slytherin's didn't have that underlying fact of being selfish they could have passed as a Gryffindor.

Harry chuckled to himself as he stepped into the library and he couldn't help but keep the smirk on his face as a single thought went through his head.

_Slytherin passing as a Gryffindor....As if!_


	19. Chapter 18

_Blaise walked out of the back doors of his house and looked at the area surrounding the grounds. He noticed that nothing was out of sort and turned to walk back into the house. As he was going to walk back in he saw something out of the corner of his eye run pass him. He turned back around and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. His grounds had completely changed. _

_He wished his could use the muggle saying that he heard Hermione use with Harry. _Pinch me, I must be dreaming. _For he surely felt that it was the only explanation for what had happened. _

_He turned when he felt a hand slip into his, and smiled when he saw that it was Hermione. He went to say something, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out. He frowned when he saw Hermione chuckle and shake her head. _

_He thought that it figured that she had already figured out that they couldn't talk. It just plain figured. But he looked back down, and saw that she saw staring at something with a tear rolling down her cheek. He then looked up to see where she was looking and saw a tree with a swing hanging from one of the branches. _

_Blaise let go of Hermione's hand when she went running towards that tree. He tried to as well. But he couldn't, he found that he feet were firmly planted on the spot. He tried to call out to her. Tell her to come back. But he couldn't._

_So he watched as Hermione ran to the tree and placed a hand on the trunk. He then watched as she turned around and spoke to him._

"_Blaise!" He heard her voice carrying out to him. _

_Blaise tried again to move his feet and once again found that he couldn't. He kept trying and then stopped trying when Nan appeared in front of him. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him._

"_You grew up so fast on me Pumpkin." She chuckled when she saw on him cringe at the nickname he was given. "You did, and I didn't even notice until it was to late."_

"_I was always with you Nan." Blaise commented and gasped in shock. "I can speak now?"_

_Nan nodded her head. "Only because I allowed you too."_

"_Then why was Hermione allowed to move and speak?" He frowned._

_Nan chuckled again. "She is protected by her mother and father. My magic didn't affect her after she bounded out of the house. You could have continued to speak and talk, as long as you said within the walls."_

_Blaise nodded his head. He looked past Nan's shoulders and watched as Hermione came up beside them. He watched as Nan moved both her hands to gasp one of his and one of Hermione's. _

"_Let's take a walk." Nan moved so that walked towards the tree._

_Blaise followed in silence, and looked at the surrounding area. He enjoyed the quiet for once in his life. Enjoyed that he was two of the four women that he loved in his life. He loved that it was this simple. _

"_I have something that needs to be said, and I don't want ANY interruptions." Nan gave a pointed look to both Hermione and himself. "The first thing that I want to say is that I love you both very much."_

_Blaise watched as she looked at him. Watched as she raised a hand to his cheek, and let himself lean a little at the touch. _

"_My Pumpkin." Nan sighed. "I watched as you were born, and had the privilege to watch you as grew to be a fine handsome young man. I watched as you took your first steps, and watched as you flew on a broom for the first time. I only regret that I won't be able to see your first child be born. Watch as you finish school and see that young woman that you fell so deep in love with. I regret that I didn't say this often enough to you, but I knew that I didn't have too."_

"_I did it by my actions and I knew that from my actions that you knew how much I love you, Pumpkin." Nan smiled and Blaise watched as tears started to well up. He could feel his own start as well. "I just never knew that words meant so much more than actions, and even though I know I am stubborn, I am not mean. I mean to tell you that I do love you, very much. I only wish that I could see you grow."_

_Blaise then leaned down to give Nan a hug. He squeezed her tight, and smiled when h felt her lips kiss him on the cheek. "I love you too Nan."_

_Nan laughed. "I told you that there would be no talking until I finished."_

_Blaise smiled and watched as she turned to Hermione. He watched as the tears flowed freely. "I am deeply, truly sorry Hermione."_

_He watched as Hermione slowly nodded her head, and watched as her tears flowed softly, quietly down her cheeks._

"_I am sorry that I didn't come to find you sooner. Sorry that I couldn't be able to find you sooner and be the family, no, the friend that you needed. Be that help from the transition to the magical world. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about us, Draco, and mostly me. I did get see you be born, and did get to see your first steps. But I didn't get to see the first time you brought a paper home. See the first time you fell in love, and the first time you got heartbroken. I am sorry that I won't see you and Draco have your first child as well. Poppet, I am sorry."_

_Blaise watched as Nan grabbed Hermione into her arms. "I love you Hermione. I just want you to know that."_

_Than a choked sob escape from Hermione. "I love you too Nan_

_Blaise wiped a tear from his eyes with the back of his hand. He then touched a hand to Nan's shoulder. _

"_Now I both want you to look after my daughter. Be there for her, and love her." Nan looked at them both, and memorized their faces. "Your both so very beautiful."_

_Nan then faded away until only Blaise and Hermione were left by the tree._

_Blaise looked at the light ahead of him and then looked to where Hermione was kneeling on the ground. He knelt beside her and gathered her into his arms. He started to rub her back when the sobs came from her and felt her tighten her hold when his tears started to fall as well._

_It was then that they both knew that Nan was gone. Not just from this dream. But from the living world. For Blaise it was a lost of that second parent. For Hermione it was a lost of a family just known. _

_Eventually Blaise's tears lightened up and he heard Hermione's slowed breathing. He then moved them so that they were lying side by side on the grass. They both lifted their faces to the cool breeze, and they both fell asleep._

Blaise woke up with a start and found himself sitting up straight. He looked at the room around him and found that he was in the hospital wing. He looked to his right and saw that Hermione was on the bed next to him. He craned his head a bit and saw that she was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"She's really gone?" He heard her soft voice.

He got up and walked over to her bed. He watched as she shifted on her side and made room for him. He laid down beside her. Once he was lying down beside her, he looked her in the face.

"I guess she is." He whispered softly.

Blaise watched as Hermione's face frowned and nodded in understanding. He then watched as her mouth started to quiver and her eyes moisten with the tears that were going to flow. He wrapped his arms around her for the second time and held her as she cried. And he then started to cry again as well.

And they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Draco came rushing through the doors of the wing. He walked over to where Hermione and Blaise were wrapped up around each other. If things were different then he would have thought that the two just had a passionate moment. But he knew that it wasn't the case. He didn't know at the time that Nan had just died, but he knew that Hermione would never do anything like that to him.

Draco walked up to where Blaise was sleeping, and lightly tapped Blaise on the shoulder. He smiled when Blaise gave a little flinch and turned to look up at him.

"Your hands are on my wife." Draco gave a matter-of-fact type voice.

Draco felt pity for his friend when he looked at Blaise's face. He saw the red eyes, and the tear stained cheeks. He knew that Blaise was never one for hiding his emotions, but he also knew that Blaise never cried. It was then that he knew that not only his wife was going to need him but also his best friend.

Blaise looked up at Draco. He then slowly, but carefully eased himself off the bed. He sighed in relief when Hermione sighed and turned over in her bed. He then walked over to the bed he had occupied and sat on the edge. He didn't shift or turn when he felt Draco sit beside. He started to stare at the floor, ignoring the world around him. It was easier than thinking about Nan.

"You going to tell what happened?" Draco's voice broke through the silence.

Blaise looked up at Draco and then he leaned over to wrap his arms around Draco. He felt Draco hesitate and then sighed when Draco's arms came around his back. Blaise then let the sob escape his mouth, and the uncontrollable tears flow.

Draco rubbed Blaise's back and for once did not feel ashamed or uncomfortable at the fact that he was hugging another male. Draco started to rub Blaise's back and made 'shushing' noises. He let his best friend, no brother, cry over something that obviously was causing him a great deal of pain.

"She's gone." Blaise whispered softly when the tears lessened and he released Draco from the embrace.

Draco looked at Blaise's eyes. "Who?"

"Nan." Blaise felt another batch of tears threaten to come and turned when he saw her standing in at the end of the bed.

Draco turned to look behind him and saw Luna Lovegood standing by the bed. He nodded at her and got up from the bed. He walked past her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Luna placed her hand on Draco's and nodded with agreement. She gave his hand a little squeeze and watched as a small smile graced his lips. She smiled up at him then. It was with the unspoken agreement that they had accepted each other for who they were and the fact that they both loved Blaise very much.

Draco watched as Luna closed the curtain behind her and he did the same around Hermione's bed. He turned to look at his wife's sleeping form and felt his own tears threaten to show themselves. He sniffed them back as he climbed into the bed behind Hermione.

He reached for the sheet that was at the foot of the bed and covered them both. He slipped his arms underneath her head, and with his other hand he brought her waist to his own. He let out a big breath and let his own eyes close as he feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**A/N- Just wanted to say thank you to all the people that are reading this story once again....Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. **_


	20. Chapter 19

_May 17th 1998_

Hermione let a hand run over top of the tombstone. She kneeled in front of one and read the words that was engraved on it.

**Hillary Dawn Fronts**

**July 24, 1832 to March 26, 1872**

**Loving Wife, Mother, Daughter, and Sister**

**You may have died young but you will forever**

**live in our hearts.**

Hermione allowed a small smile on her face as she traced each letter over top of the tomb. She thought about how the woman in front of her died. How much her family must of missed her when she left. She thought that today was a fine day. She looked up at the sky.

"Not a cloud in sight." She whispered softly.

And it was true. The sky was, Hermione swore, the bluest that it could possibly be. The birds were singing and the sun was shining. She watched as a ladybug flew pass her, and all she could do was damn the day. How could it be so beautiful? So...perfect! Somebody had died and it was suppose to be gloomy, raining and thundering. That was how funerals were suppose to go. Or at least that was the only logical explanation in her head.

Hermione turned back to the tombstone and gave a small smile before standing up. She absently touched a hand to the stone and turned when she heard a stick break from behind her.

"Know her?" Draco asked as he came closer.

Hermione gave a soft smile and gently shook her head. "Nope, haven't the faintest idea who she was. I was just passing her grave and wondering was all."

Draco tilted his head and offered Hermione his hand. He smiled as she placed her hand in his and wondered if even a couple of months ago she would have allowed him to do even this. He mentally shooked his head, probably not. He was starting to realize and treasure the moments like this. He then pulled her into his arms and with his free hand tilted her head up.

He took his time staring at her. Taking in everything that was her. He only placed a soft kiss on her mouth when her eyebrows formed a worried frown.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione whispered softly as his lips still hovered close to hers.

Draco shook his head and dropped his forehead to hers. "Nothing. Just wondering."

He felt her head nodded under his and thought that this was the women he loved. He would tell her later, he would make sure of that. But right now was for Nan.

"It's about to start." They both turned at Narcissa's voice.

Narcissa watched as Hermione gave her son a quick peck on the lips and walked ahead. Narcissa smiled to Hermione as she walked by and Narcissa felt relived when Hermione returned the smile. It was then that she looked over to her son and she felt her heart breath a sigh. Her son was in love with his wife. And Narcissa couldn't have asked for anything better.

"You make sure to give me grand-babies!" Narcissa said as Draco walked to her.

Draco scoffed. "Now why would I do something like that for you mother?"

"Because you love me." She stated as she took her sons outstretch arm and felt the tears well up as he patted her hand softly.

"That I may mother. But what if my wife doesn't want one?"

"Well then I think that I might have to persuade her into wanting one." Narcissa smiled mischievously. "Maybe a good fertility potion would do wonders." She laughed when he stopped.

"Mom, I don't think that would be a god idea."

"Of course it would." She huffed. "I want grandchildren, so I will do anything for them."

Draco watched as his own mother walked away and then decided to follow her. He could only think about what he had gotten into with the women of his family.

The funeral was flawless. Isabella looked up into the sky and the same thought that went through Hermione's mind earlier, now went through hers.

_Why couldn't it at least rain?_

Isabella glanced down at the hand that grasped her tightly. She then allowed her lips to have a slight curve as she looked up at Narcissa. Her best friend. Her sister. She knew that without her she wouldn't have been able to go through this. And she thanked her in any way that she could.

She looked over to where her son was standing beside Hermione. She felt a fresh batch of tears threaten to fall as she saw their intwined hands together. She watched as Hermione leaned her head against her husbands shoulder and as Blaise brought in the blonde hair girl into his side. She watched as the two cousins never broke that physical contact with each other.

She was so very happy in this sad time that her niece was able to find love and that her husband loved her back. She looked over at her son and saw that he was also very much in love with the blonde hair girl. She wondered who it was.

"Her name is Luna Lovegood." Narcissa whispered.

Isabella looked at Narcissa. "You know its a good thing I love you."

Narcissa looked back and smiled. "Don't I know it."

They both let go of each others hands and walked away from the younger crowd. Letting them have their time alone with Nan.

"When do you suppose they will be back?" Ginny asked as she paced in front of the fireplace.

"I don't know..." Harry trailed off. "She said that she would be back with Luna, Blaise and Malfoy sometime tonight."

Ginny huffed as she flopped down onto the couch beside Harry. She then leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. "I worry that's all."

"I know." He kissed her head. "I worry too."

"I just wished that I could have went with her. She would need our support."

"I think that she got that from those three today."

Ginny sat up straight. "I know that! Really I do. I just...Oh I don't know!"

Harry looked over to Ginny's straight form and saw that it was slightly shaking. "What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny lifted a hand to her cheek and felt the tears falling down. "I'm jealous."

"Why?"

Ginny got up and turned to him. "Because I am losing the only sister that I have ever known! For crying out loud she is never comes to spend time with ME any more! She is always with Zabini and Malfoy," She pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "Hell she even spends more time with you and Ron. I feel like I am being left out."

Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around Ginny. "She loves you very much Ginny."

"I know." Ginny wrapped her arms around him and allowed herself to cry. "I just feel that way. I feel like I'm losing her."

Harry tightened his grip on her as she let out a heart wrenching sob. He looked over to the portrait hole when he heard foot steps. He shook his head when he saw that it was Ron, signaling that he had it under control. He watched as Ron nodded and headed up the staircases.

Ginny pulled back when she was finished. She felt exhausted and foolish. "Thank you."

Harry grinned. "Anytime."

Hermione and Draco returned back to castle later that night. Neither saying nothing as they got ready for bed and saying nothing still as they got into bed.

Hermione moved to cuddle into Draco and sighed when he wrapped his arms around her. She laid still and waited for sleep to over come her.

"It's ok to cry Love." Draco whispered to her.

Hermione nodded her head. "I'm done crying Draco. I am now going to live for her." and she fell asleep wrapped in her loves arms.

Draco smiled for the first time that night and followed her into sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

_June 19th, 1998_

Hermione laughed. It was something that seemed to come easier lately. NEWT's were over and things seemed to get easier from there.

"Well it was so clumsy, I couldn't help but say yes!" Ginny squealed with excitement. "Like how can you say no to that Mione?"

"It is an offer that not even I could refuse." Hermione linked her arm through Ginny's arm.

Ginny leaned her head slightly down. "But I would have to kill you and him if that was the case."

Hermione nudged Ginny. She was happy that they were able to work through that tough period. Ginny had indeed come to confront Hermione about the issue. There was some yelling, crying and at the end laughing. She smiled at the memory of Draco's facial expressions.

"And speaking of my future husband." She smiled as she ran to Harry and jumped into his arms.

"I will probably never be able to get use to that sight.

Hermione turned to look up at Ron. "They are in love."

Ron scratched the back of his head, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I know. But it is my best friend and sister. It's weird."

Hermione laughed and then took Ron by surprise. "You have to promise to never change."

Ron put his hands on her waist. "Ok. What is this about Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and gave him a smacking kiss on the lips. "Nothing. Just don't ever change."

"So Brown, I think that we should toss them into the lake." They both turned to see there partners glowering at them. "What do you think?"

"Oh I rather throw him off the very high bridge and watch as he plummets to his death." Lavender said with her arms crossed.

Hermione looked back at Ron and winked. "They caught us. Whatever shall we do?"

Ron then surprised even Hermione and gave her a full kiss on the mouth. "Run away with me now!"

"That's it!" Draco said as he cracked his knuckles.

Ron looked over at him then back at Hermione. "Gotta go." He ran.

"Get back here you freckled face freak!" Draco chased after him.

Hermione laughed as they chased each other around the court yard. Watched as names were being called and footing being watched.

"You would think for quidditch players they would be fast on their feet?" Lavender said as she came up to Hermione.

"One would think." Hermione said still smiling. "You know that it meant nothing right?"

Lavender shifted her head to look at Hermione. She looked and waited for that little pang of jealously that she always felt when she was around this women. Waited for the envy to come up and when it didn't she smiled.

"I know." Lavender looked to where the boys were coming back. "He told me that you are a sister."

"And he is my brother."

"Also how you guys made a promise about firstborns." Lavender looked back at Hermione. "How does Malfoy feel about that?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nope. And I don't plan on telling him for a very long time."

"Oh! He's gonna be mad!" Lavender smirked. "Awfully mad!"

Hermione turned and gave a smirk of her own. "Don't I know it!"

Draco leaned up against the head board. He was in only sweat pants and had a book propped up on his naked chest. He lifted a hand to scratch his arm and was completely engrossed in his book that he didn't hear Hermione close the door behind her.

Hermione was in her pajama's which consisted of a tank top and underwear. She leaned against the door and decided on how she was going to disturb her husband. She smiled when he shifted slightly, never taking his eyes off the pages of the book. She thought that he was so much like her when it came to reading a book, that it surprised her.

But she walked up to the foot of the bed and ran a finger up the middle of his bare feet. She smiled when all he did was twitch his feet in annoyance and still kept on reading his book. She then climbed up onto the bed and crawled so that she was right behind the book. She then placed her head on top of the book.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Draco asked as he looked at her.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

"Well can this nothing not involve me?"

Hermione scrunched her nose and sighed. "Well I guess that it can be that way. But I was kind of hoping that you would be a willing partner in it..."

It was then that Draco placed the book flat on his chest. He gulped as he got a full look down her top, and a look at her tan legs.

Hermione lifted the book off his chest and placed it on the nightstand. She then climbed higher up him and smiled wickedly as she let her chest graze his chest. She then placed a kiss on his collar bone.

"It's been so long Draco." She sighed as he finally put his hands on her. "I missed you."

"It was yesterday when we last did it." He placed his hands on her bum and raised her a little higher. "You were the one that stopped all the sex."

"I know." She whispered softly as she let her mouth hover over his. "I needed to study for my NEWT's. And you are very distracting Mr. Malfoy."

"Kind of hard when your wife is downright sexy."

"And it was kind of hard when your husband is downright gorgeous." She muttered before placing her lips on his.

They both groaned at the contact. For both of them it felt like they had spent a month apart from each other. He groaned as she deepen the kiss. She sighed as he ran his hands up her back.

Hermione ran her hands up his chest loving the feel of his smooth skin. She slowly moved her hands down to cup his growing erection in her hand. She pressed her hand lightly against it and then moved the hand up to play with his waistband. She moaned when he roughly pushed her against him. She moved her mouth to his throat, loving how his heartbeat moved rapidly against her mouth. She smiled wickedly as she grounded her hips into his erection and bit lightly on the pulse.

Draco groaned again and rolled the both of them over so that he was on top.

"You did that on purpose." He whispered against her ear.

Hermione shivered. "Maybe I did."

Draco groaned as she brought her hips up to his. He then ripped off her underwear as she roughly forced his pants down his legs.

They then came together as one. Each sighing as they both felt completed.

Hermione felt like the first time when they had came together. Sensations filled her to the brim. She felt every thrust, felt his stubble of growth as it scrapped along her skin. She could still feel his taste from his kisses on her lips and his taste on her tongue. She felt...alive.

He watched as he knew she would come apart underneath him. He watched as her eyes grew dark, her mouth open slightly, and her back arch up to meet every thrust. He watched at the precise moment when her head threw back and she called his name. It was then that he gave her a bruising kiss and filled her.

"Congratulations Class of '97/'98!"

A mixed of cheers and sobs could be heard around the great hall as it was the last day of school.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked to the group of people that had somehow came together through the year all gathered around.

"Well I am off working for the ministry as soon as summer ends." Hermione said as she leaned into Draco's chest.

"Auror training starts in August." Harry sighed as he looked wistfully outside. "That's what you and I will be doing Ron."

Ron smiled sheepishly. "Oh ya. I forgot."

Lavender shook her head as she stood beside the group. "I start college in the fall. So I will be doing part time work in Madam Malkin's."

"Well Luna and I will be staying at Hogwart's for another year." Ginny exclaimed as she came up to them with Luna and Blaise. She stood on her tip toes and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. "So we won't know until next year."

Blaise hugged Luna into his side. "Well Draco and I will be taking over our family companies."

Ron gaped. "Are you kidding me? How long did you guys know about this?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Since before we were born."

The group laughed. They talked some more about the world that was ahead of them and eventually broke off from the group when it was time to go. It wasn't until they reached the platform that they fully realized that this was it.

Hermione looked back towards where the castle stood. "I'm going to miss it."

Draco looked back as well and took ahold of Hermione's hand. "Strangely enough I will as well, but probably not for the same reasons as you."

Hermione looked up and smiled. "You will probably miss all those broom closets, alcoves, hidden walls, empty rooms, dark corners..."

Draco interrupted her. "I get the point."

Hermione laughed. "Of course you do sweetheart!"

Draco shook his head and the two of them turned to look over at the gleaming red train. "And to think that our children will come here some day and on this train."

"And how many children to you think that we will have?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"As many as you want." He smiled.

"Well that all depends."

"On what?" Draco asked as he leaned in closer to her

"Are you coming or what?" Harry yelled from the train window.

They both glanced over at him and laughed.

Hermione ran to the train and gave one last wistful look at the castle before disappearing into the train.

Draco stood on the platform and looked at the castle. He loved the castle for all the reasons Hermione had stated and for so much more. He sighed and turned to walk to the train.

The red engine blew its whistle and slowly started to move forward. For some people it will be just another train ride, for they would be coming back the next year. And for some it would be their last until another time.

_Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover. -Mark Twain_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate my family! There is just too many of us in one family and I am always the one that feels left out! It's just not fair. And in case your wondering my mother thought that it is a good idea for me to write in you instead of keeping it bottled up inside me. So I am once taking what she said to do to heart. _

_So your probably wondering what there really is to be complaining about right? Well here it goes. I am the first born child of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Malfoy nee Granger. Thats right I am their child. Which is fine and all. They are actually great parents and I love them very much. It's just that I have 4 more siblings under me. Scorpius, Kathleen, Jeremy and Maria. I guess I love them. Well what do you expect of a 10 year old? For me to love them with every fiber of my being? Pssht! _

_Not Likely!_

_But anyways that isn't really the other thing about it. I have two other cousins David and Aurora (She is my best friend). Who are Blaise Zabini's and Luna Zabini's nee Lovegood children. They are a little weird but I guess I love them anyways. _

_Now diary I know what you are thinking. Why is this family such a bother to you? It's not even that big? WRONG!_

_Mum has told me that Uncle Harry's and Uncle Ron's children are our "Honorary" cousins. And they have 3 each! That's six more. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's children; James (He is my bestest friend), Severus and Althea. Then there are Uncle Ron's and Aunt Lav's children Violet, Olivia and Liam (He is also my best friend). _

_So when you put that altogether that is a BIG family. _

_But I guess my problems aren't with them. My real problem is with the ever hateful person at my magical elementary. His father and my dad are friends, but that doesn't make him mine! No way in HELL is he EVER going to be my friend. Just the sound of my name brings a wave of disgust through my body. Phoebus Nott. _

_He is the one that brought everything into the light and for that I hate him! _

_But I got to go. The family is coming over for dinner. I guess all in all diary, I love them very much._

_Thank you _

_Gillian Mavis Malfoy_

_p.s. please don't tell anyone that I said that!_

Gillian closed the diary and left it on her desk. She then bounded out of the room and stopped to stare at the little girl swinging on her swing. She smiled when the girl in the picture smiled back.

"Gillian!" Hermione said winded. "Everyone's here and your nowhere to be found!"

"Sorry Mum." Gillian said as she looked at her mum.

"What were you doing?"

"I was just taking your advice, Mum. Honest!"

Hermione frowned and then gave a smile. "Well just get downstairs. Everyone wants to see you...Birthday girl!"

Gillian hugged her mother and then bounded off down the hall. She stopped and turned back to look at her mother.

"I love you Mum!"

Hermione felt her eyes tear up. She could never get used to her little ones saying that they love her. She especially couldn't get over the fact of Gillian saying it even more. This was her baby saying it. Which meant even more.

"I love you too baby."

And with that Gillian continued her run down the hall and down the stairs. She ran out the door to the backyard and smiled as she looked at all the familiar faces around her. It was then that she thought one simple thing.

_Maybe it isn't that bad at all!_


	23. Epilogue

J_une 31, 2050 _

_The Wedding of first girl born grandchild of Hermione and Draco, Narcissa Andromeda Malfoy, and first boy born grandchild of Ron and Lavender, Matthew Gerrard Weasley._

Draco Black Malfoy sat in a white chair and looked up as his first girl grandchild was standing up and saying her vows. Now normally he would have been very proud over this little tidbit. He really would have been, but the fact remand that his precious grandchild was hitching up with a Weasley! He looked down as his wife of 53 years as she placed a soft hand on top of his.

"Draco, a promise is a promise." She whispered into his ear, and nodded her head towards Ron.

Draco looked at Ron and glowered. "Why did you promise a Malfoy to a Weasley? It is uncommon. Unnatural!"

Hermione chuckled softly. "She's happy Draco."

Draco looked back up at the couple, and gave a little sigh of defeat. He could see the happiness shine off the two of them in waves, and could feel his heart give a twinge of pain as the thought made him think of his mother. He thought that she would have loved to see her great-grandchild marry. He looked over to where Blaise was sitting with Luna, and when there eyes met he saw the same look of recognition in his eyes that he knew was in his own.

Both mother's had lived to see their second great-grandchild being born, before both decided that enough was enough. They didn't die on the same day. No, they decided that best friends where going to be best friends till the end and die within two days of each other. Surprisingly Narcissa was the first to past on in her sleep. Isabella died out by her beloved pond, just like her mother, sitting in the chair over looking the lake.

Draco got his attention back when he felt Hermione nudge him in the stomach. He glared at her for a moment, before turning his attention back to the ceremony. He looked at the two children, sorry adults, as they said there vows. Draco couldn't help the smirk that he knew was showing. He was thinking of his and Hermione's "Wedding". He thought that it was a grand old time.

She still didn't think so.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest called out, and the crowd of people applauded the union.

* * *

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"Your not still mad about the promise are you?" Hermione asked later on as she sat watching the first dance.

"Your not still mad about how we got married are you?" Draco countered.

Hermione smiled and leaned over to give Draco a kiss on his cheek. "No. I forgave you."

"When?" Draco asked with a surprise look.

"The day Ron and I made that promise." Hermione laughed when she watched her husbands face go from happy to disgust in a millisecond. "It's honestly not bad of a union Malfoy!"

"Still Malfoy's never promise a first born to a Weasley." Draco folded his arms across his chest. "It's a rule!"

"Hermione. Draco." They both turned at the voice, Draco's scowl growing and Hermione's smile deepening. "Still arguing I see."

"Yes Blaise. We will argue until the day we die." Hermione responded, deciding to ignore Draco. "Why do you ask?"

"Just thought with us being in our 70's that it would lessen more." Blaise sat down in the empty seat beside Hermione. His bones were not as young as they used to be.

Hermione patted him on the knee. "Hard to believe that we are that old Cuz?"

Blaise gave an old toothy grin. "Your only as old as you think. And I feel about 50 again."

"Just not as good looking, right?" Hermione sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ya. Just not as good looking." He leaned his head against hers. "But then again Hermione, at least I am not as old as you are!"

Hermione slapped his shoulder. "Blaise!"

"Well it's true love." He gave her pouty lips a kiss. "But I see one of Potter's children hitting on my wife again. So I must go punish the brat again." He got up and made his way slowly across the room.

Hermione leaned back against her chair and smiled. She loved these moments in her life, when the family was all together and having a good time. She loved the fact that she got to see each of her children grow, and see her grandchildren grow as well. She loved the fact that she was going to be a great grandmother soon. How she knew this, she never tried to guess. But she only knew that she was going to be getting to hold that baby and more.

Her eyes scanned the room and came to look onto Harry and Ginny. She smiled when she saw that even in his old age he could make the once red head blush. She smiled when she thought that Draco could still do that to her as well.

"Draco?" Hermione softly spoke.

"Yes love?" Draco placed his head on her shoulder, and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go for a walk." She got up and offered her hand to him.

Draco looked at the hand and then looked up at his wife, his love and smiled. He placed his hand in hers, got up and together walked out of the mansion.

* * *

"Ron do you regret ever not being with her?" Lavender asked as she saw him watching Hermione and Draco walk out of the room and into the night.

Ron looked at Lavender and softly kissed her lips. "Not for a minute love. For then I would have never had you, and would have never had the kids that I love now. I would never have the moment to be here, right now, and watch as my grandson gets married. Nothing would be the same."

"But I watch the way I you look at her." Lavender sighed. "I guess I still worry, and I am 70 years old!"

Ron touched both of Lavender's cheeks. He looked into her eyes and said with a clear voice. "I love you. Only you, Lavender."

Lavender smiled and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on his lips. "And I love you too."

* * *

"Do you think that we will be like that when we are that old Matthew?" The bride said as she leaned her head against her new husbands chest, while staring at her grandparents as they walked in the moonlit garden.

"That and so much more Narcissa." Matthew kissed his new wife on the top of the head. "That and so much more."

_And they did._

_**A/N- That is the end! YAIH! Sorry a little personal victory on my part. It is a short epilogue and I liked the way it ended. Pretty happy ending if I do say so myself and I hope that everyone that has read this story enjoys it as much as I did. Until next time!  
**_


End file.
